<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Moon by storytellerof221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754438">Bloody Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b'>storytellerof221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Ball-gag, Baskerville - Freeform, Betrayal, Bondage, Clamps - Freeform, Handcuffs, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Rape, Rough Sex, Sorcerers, blindfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets bitten by a big dog while working a nightshift. Over the next days, something changes. He changes. He turns into a werewolf.<br/>Sherlock wants to help him during the full moon. They retreat to the family estate where John wants to be secured. But the wolf inside him does not fancy restraints.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting Used To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr John Watson was working in the A&amp;E when it happened. Some homeless man brought his dog and wouldn’t let go of him. It was early morning and he had slipped in with nobody noticing. When John entered the examination room the big dog at once leapt up and bit deep into his thigh. He screamed and in a knee jerk reaction hit him on the snout. His fist made contact with the dog and his bones ached. The dog howled and let go. The homeless looked dumbly at both the doctor and the dog. The dog took off and ran outside. John held his bleeding thigh and limped over to take a syringe. He administered a tetanus shot after he had simply cleaned his leg through the trousers. Only then a nurse appeared. He ground his teeth because of the pain and looked at her.</p><p>“Susan, please take care of this man. I need to stitch myself up.”</p><p>“Of course, Dr Watson. I am sorry I couldn’t come faster but I am all alone here with you.”</p><p>“I know, Susan, it’s OK. Don’t worry, I am still standing.” He shot her one of his charming smiles and she couldn’t but smile back at him. After she had left with the homeless, he took off his trousers and looked at the wound more thoroughly. The bleeding had almost stopped but the gash had to be taken care of.<br/>He sighed. His limp would be worse now and he would have to use his cane again. He hated it but had no choice. He only hoped his new flatmate Sherlock would leave him alone. John so far had liked the attention a lot. Sometimes though Sherlock grated on his nerves, mostly when he came back home after a long shift and was dead tired. Times, when he only craved a drink and some stupid crap telly. Not a certain hyperactive Detective who spoke without breathing about everything and nothing at the same time.<br/>He had been so lonely after having returned from his last tour in Afghanistan. He had been shot in the shoulder and sent home invalided. The first months he had to spend in a dingy little room and tried to blog about his experiences back then and today. But he couldn't talk about the military operations and nothing interesting happened to him being back in London. His therapist didn’t understand why he wouldn’t write about his daily life. What life?<br/>Then he was introduced to Sherlock Holmes and the guy offered him a flatshare. <br/>He was only his flatmate; he was straight, not gay. He wasn’t sure what Sherlock was. He knew he was good looking, charismatic, alarmingly pesky. He played the violin at all times and always wanted something. He was too lazy to get up to retrieve it himself and he had changed the kitchen into a laboratory. He also frequently talked to a skull which sat on the mantle.<br/>Anyway, John loved it. Finally, he wasn’t bored anymore. But now he would like to be coddled a little. He knew though that wasn’t likely to happen with Sherlock. He would have to order food and everything else into their flat because he couldn’t think of him to do the tedious shopping at the closest Tesco.<br/>He sighed again and finished the stitching. He read some files and typed his reports until his shift ended. He went home hoping Sherlock wouldn’t be in or even awake so he could just slip up into his room and go to sleep. He slowly climbed up the stairs and opened their door. A pacing Sherlock welcomed him not even saying something. He was muttering under his breath and didn’t pay attention. At least not until he limped by him. He stopped pacing and stared.</p><p>“John? What happened? Your trousers are torn and bloody. You are limping.” John stopped and looked up at him.</p><p>“I got bitten by a dog in the A&amp;E. I stitched myself up and I want to go to bed now. It hurts.” Suddenly Sherlock stood right in front of him having no feeling for personal space or such.</p><p>“Of course, no need to explain.” He looked him up and down.</p><p>“Do you need anything, John?” Surprised John looked up. That was something he wouldn’t have expected.</p><p>“Tea, snack and an aspirin?” Sherlock turned around and hurried into their kitchen. John walked upstairs and wondered how long it would take Sherlock to forget about him. But after a few minutes, he entered his room. He had just climbed under the duvet and pulled it up. Sherlock put the mug and toast on the little folding-table by his bed and sat on the bed's edge.</p><p>“Can I see?” Since John was only wearing boxers, he was a bit bashful about it but Sherlock was already lifting the duvet.</p><p>“Don’t …” Authoritatively spoken and Sherlock dropped it. He looked taken aback and even a little bit sorry.</p><p>“Why do you want to see it?” Sherlock still looked down when he just whispered his answer.</p><p>“I want to see how badly you were hurt.” John wondered where this came from.</p><p>“It’s OK, I think? Go on then.” Sherlock smiled and lifted the duvet again. He examined it closely and it was way too close to his groin. Sherlock’s hair brushed over his hip and he twitched slightly. A few minutes later he draped the duvet back over him and pointed at the pills.</p><p>“Here, take these. I will try to be quiet.” He stood up and just left. John stared at the closed door and then at the mug of tea and the toast. He did even put mayonnaise, salad, tomatoes, and some tuna on it and had sliced it in the middle. That was absolutely unforeseen. But it made John feel extremely good and he fell asleep soon after he had eaten and drunk.</p><p>Downstairs Sherlock lost a lot of his tension from earlier. He had been worried since the moment he heard John enter the house. He heard his different movements, his heavy breathing, and the smell of disinfectant. Something had happened. He was finally sure when he heard him limping up the stairs.<br/>What had happened to John? Was he injured? Had someone attacked him? Why hadn't he called?<br/>When John passed by him, he offered his help. He knew it was something he was expected to do. Luckily John even told him what he wanted. He made a mess in the kitchen but he managed the tuna sandwich and the tea. It took him only a few minutes until he could bring it upstairs. John was in bed already and looked taken aback when he brought him the snack. It was as if he couldn't really believe his eyes.<br/>He didn't react well to his wish though. He wanted to look closer at the wound. He just wanted to be sure that everything was fine, that John would be fine. Finally, John allowed him to look at the wound. The stitches were well done as expected.<br/>He told him to take the pills with some water. He wondered if he should wish a good night. But how could it be if he was hurt? So, he just promised to be quiet and left.</p><p>***</p><p>John recovered quite well and soon took some vacation days. He just wanted to sit in his armchair by the fire and have a cold beer and read the newspaper. That’s what he did a few days later. He was alone at 221B and he smelled the logs burning when Sherlock came back from NSY. He carried several folders meaning Lestrade had given him some cold cases. He looked quite happy about it.<br/>John’s head snapped around and his nose crinkled. He smelled his cologne and something else on him. Something he didn’t like at all. He knew he had smelled it before but couldn’t place it. And why the hell did he smell that much at once? He shook his head and slowly stood up to follow Sherlock. He stood right behind him startling him when he turned around.</p><p>“What disgusting thing did you touch?” He asked in a low voice. Sherlock looked questioningly at him.</p><p>“Nothing, John.” John brought his nose close to his chest and sniffed once all over his shirt.</p><p>“That’s not true. Why are you lying to me? I can smell it all over you. It’s repelling.”</p><p>“I am sorry?” He sniffed his arm but didn’t notice anything strange.</p><p>“Take a shower; I would appreciate it.” John turned around and started to walk away but Sherlock wouldn’t have any of that.</p><p>“No, no, no. What’s this all about, John? You are behaving weird. What exactly do you smell?” He held him back. John snarled and whirled around shoving Sherlock back against the wall. He had his elbow on his throat and pressed down. Now he could smell fear, too.</p><p>“Don’t do that again. You smell bad. Go and have a shower.” He shoved him out of the living room and saw him disappear into the bath without any reply. And then he had to close his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck, what did I just do? That wasn’t me. I scared him. But he did smell bad.” John flinched and waited for Sherlock to come back. When he did, he was wearing well-worn pyjamas and a tee. He stopped beside his armchair.</p><p>“Better now?” John turned his head and inhaled deeply. He smelled detergent and fabric softener but it was overlaid by Sherlock’s vanilla shampoo and his very own scent. He always showered with his shampoo. John inhaled again and hummed his approval.</p><p>“That’s much better. Thank you, Sherlock.”</p><p>***</p><p>The following night Sherlock heard some ruckus coming out of John’s room. He was used to him having nightmares and screaming for minutes, but this sounded like thrashing and breaking. He threw his book on the floor and ran upstairs.</p><p>“John?” He stormed inside and stopped dead. A huge wolf sat on the bed wheezing. It had light, almost blond fur and trembled badly. They locked eyes and Sherlock didn’t make a move. Slowly the wolf climbed down the bed and approached. He walked up to him and circled him once in a very non-threatening way. Then he nudged his hand and whined. His eyes were blue. Sherlock made the connection but couldn’t believe it. He fell on his knees beside the wolf and patted his head and stroked through his fur. The wolf stretched his neck with relish and made satisfied noises. Finally, he once licked over Sherlock’s face and walked out of the room and downstairs. Sherlock wiped over his face and followed. The wolf had placed his paws on the sink and tried to open the tap with his snout. Sherlock stepped up and took a bowl to fill it with water. He placed it on the floor and the wolf happily started to drink. Then it walked into their living room and jumped on the sofa. Sherlock sat on the other end and the wolf moved closer to place his head on his lap. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>Sherlock didn’t sleep and watched the wolf for the rest of the night. When the sun rose, the wolf began to transform back. Bones cracked, fur disappeared and just everything changed until only a very naked John was on the sofa half on top of Sherlock. He didn’t wake so Sherlock very carefully stood up and covered him with a blanket. Then he took his laptop to do some research on werewolves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened to my room, Sherlock? And why was I naked on the sofa?” Sherlock looked up from his research. John stood close to him huddled in the blanket.</p><p>“You changed and destroyed some things. You turned into a werewolf and slept half on top of me on the sofa until sunrise. Then you changed back.” John shook his head.</p><p>“You are insane, Sherlock.”</p><p>“You licked me.”</p><p>“What?” Sherlock kept on typing.</p><p>“You meant no harm, you licked me and we sat on the sofa. I think it has something to do with the dog you have been bitten by last month.”</p><p>“I need a coffee.”</p><p>“There is coffee left in the thermos; I have brewed it only an hour ago.” John shuffled into the kitchen and filled his mug. He still held on to the blanket when sitting down on a chair opposite Sherlock.</p><p>“So, you believe I am a werewolf.”</p><p>“You remember your tantrum about me smelling bad? It does fit, doesn’t it?” John thought about it.</p><p>“You are right. And I got bitten by a big dog.” He looked like he would vomit on the hardwood.</p><p>“Just tell me, what did I smell of that repelled you so much? I try not to be there again, I promise.”</p><p>“Sorry, Sherlock, I know my reaction was scary. I have yet no idea what it was.” Sherlock smiled at John and he returned it.</p><p>***</p><p>John got dressed and went online checking the full moon days. There were two more to go.</p><p>“What am I going to do now? Sedate myself? Find myself some shelter and let Sherlock lock me inside? Chain me to a wall? Getting a collar?” He got hard thinking about the chains and the collar. Anyway, he had to talk about it with him.</p><p>“Sherlock?” He looked up from his on-going experiment.</p><p>“Yes?” He abandoned it and slowly walked over to John.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, so far? What do I do now? It’s too dangerous for others to be near me when I am changing. And I have two nights left this month. Any ideas?” Sherlock looked thoughtful.</p><p>“Actually, yes. I could take you into our estate. We have a huge basement and there won’t be anybody else. We could make it until the full moon is up if we will leave now.” John stood up.</p><p>“Estate?”</p><p>“Yes, my family home.” His tone said everything. He would return for John but for nothing else.</p><p>“OK, I will pack my bag.” They both got up and Sherlock found his car keys and already went outside to get it off the rented parking lot. He didn’t bother with packing; he knew John would take care of his things. He parked right in front of their door and John came out only a few minutes later locking the door behind him.</p><p>“Where are we going, Sherlock?” John looked at him while he moved with the flow. He drove unexpectedly calm and safe.</p><p>“Coast near Eastbourne.”</p><p>“What are we going to do with me?”</p><p>“You mean what will I be doing with you?”</p><p>„Yes, you mentioned the basement. Will it be enough just to lock the door?“</p><p>„I am not sure. You think you need restraints?“ John swallowed. He could always have that. He concentrated on their conversation.</p><p>„Probably yes. I am not sure how strong I am. You might have to experiment.“</p><p>„Normally I would like that but this is about you, John. I am not going to harm you by putting chains on you and hurt you.“</p><p>„Perhaps you could just sedate me?“</p><p>„To get you addicted to it? No way. I know what I am talking about.“</p><p>„What about ropes or straight-jackets? Fuck Sherlock, I have no idea.“</p><p>„Perhaps if I gave you only a light sedative before you change, it would calm you down while being a wolf?“</p><p>„We could try that but only in restraints and in the basement. You could set up cameras.“</p><p>„OK, I have already called ahead so the fridge will be filled and we can stay for some days.“</p><p>„Sounds good, I suppose.“ Silence fell until they reached the estate. John just gaped and then looked at Sherlock who was absolutely ignoring everything and just opened the huge door.</p><p>„This is your home?“</p><p>„This is where I was born and raised, most of the time. I left for boarding school when I was eight. I couldn't stand being without Mycroft.“ He shook his head. Then a door opened and a very distinguished butler appeared.</p><p>„Master Sherlock, it's a pleasure!“ Sherlock turned around to face him and one of his rare genuine smiles appeared on his face.</p><p>„Jonathan! I didn't expect you!“ The man just tilted his head.</p><p>„When I heard you were returning home, I just had to see you.“ To John's utter surprise Sherlock embraced the man and hugged him tight.</p><p>„Jonathan, meet Dr John Watson. He is my flatmate in London. He is injured and needs recovery.“</p><p>„Welcome to the Holmes estate, Dr Watson.“</p><p>„Thank you, Jonathan. It's good to be here.“ He felt observed by the older man.</p><p>„I prepared everything for you and will be back tomorrow if you don't mind.“</p><p>„Not at all. Thank you so much!“ He left again and Sherlock pulled John into a huge room with tons of books and a fire-place. John stood there not knowing what to do.</p><p>„Come down, John. Everything will be OK. Just two more days.“</p><p>„Yes, but what about the restraints? How are you going to do it?“</p><p>„Don't worry about that. We are at home.“ How could he not worry?</p><p>„Show me the basement, Sherlock.“ They went downstairs and moved through the wine cellar. At the end, there was another, older door which Sherlock opened. And behind that were cells. John swallowed when looking. Sherlock pulled him to the very last cell and opened it. Now John just gaped and stared at Sherlock who just stared at the wall.</p><p>„Well, now I know why we didn't have to bring stuff with us.“ He looked around at all the ropes, chains, cuffs, whips, and implements he didn't want to think about because otherwise his trousers would burst.</p><p>„I recovered this when I once followed Mycroft down here when he brought his boyfriend home.“</p><p>„You watched him play?“</p><p>„He never knew.“</p><p>„How long?“ Sherlock checked his watch.</p><p>„Three hours. Do you want to try without the sedative?“ John nodded.</p><p>„Yes, I think this should be enough.“ He sighed and looked down at his shoes and then back up at Sherlock.</p><p>„Will you be staying for a while?“</p><p>„Of course, John. Let's have something to eat and drink now. We can return later.“ They walked back up and into the kitchen. Sherlock took out some prepared meal. When only one hour was left John began shifting restlessly on his chair. He looked up.</p><p>„It's time, let's go.“ They moved downstairs again and he undressed inside the cell. Sherlock clung to his clothes and watched John.</p><p>„Sherlock, put my things down and restrain me. I can't do this myself.“ Sherlock focused on him and placed his clothes outside on the aisle. He tried to oversee his nakedness, the well-built body, and the muscles. He shook his head twice and pulled some chains from the wall. John turned around with his hands on his back.</p><p>„No, John, if I tie your hands behind your back you will be badly hurt after your change. Front it is, then it will be the front paws.“</p><p>„What if my paws are way thinner than my human wrists?“</p><p>„No, I saw them, it should fit.“ So John held out his wrists and Sherlock attached the shackles adjusting them as tight as possible. Then he attached a short chain to a ring in the floor making John kneel on the floor. He repeated his actions with his ankles. Then he took a collar. John was rock hard by now but both of them ignored the fact. It wasn't the time to discuss kinks.</p><p>Sherlock put on the collar and John looked up at him feeling the leather smooth around his neck. Then a chain was hooked to a d-ring and attached to another huge ring on the floor holding John down completely. He closed his eyes.</p><p>„Please stay as long as it is safe for you, Sherlock.“ He only whispered the plea. Sherlock put his hand on his head and scratched his scalp with his fingernails.</p><p>„I promise, John. Don't worry.“</p><p>„How can I not worry? Look at me!“ Sherlock got closer to John and pulled him as far up as the chain allowed. John shivered but relaxed into the hold. The chains rattled and then they just waited.</p><p>***</p><p>John tensed and then arched his back. His eyes opened wide and looked pleadingly at Sherlock who let go at once and moved back to the door. John moved over the ground as much as he could and started to growl. His whole body started to fight the restraints and then he stilled for a few seconds only to erupt into cracking bones and changing body. Fur grew all over him and his nose changed into a snout. He howled and whined.<br/>After he had completely changed there was a wolf in chains making deep, angry sounds.</p><p>„John, can you hear me? Do you understand what I am saying?“ His head turned around and blue eyes stared at him from a wolf's head. Then he jerked his head up and down as if. Sherlock slowly approached lowering himself on his knees not to tower over him. He looked him over and couldn't stand it. He loosened the restraints around his paws and left only the collar. The wolf curled into itself and tugged his tail under him.</p><p>„May I touch you?“ The wolf grumbled but didn't move so Sherlock started to stroke through his fur.</p><p>***</p><p>„Mate!“ John heard the voice inside and didn't know what to do with it.</p><p>„Get off the collar and mark him so nobody else can claim him!“ The voice was intense. John felt Sherlock stroke through his fur and liked it a lot. So did the wolf. But wasn't he the wolf? Or was he getting mad?</p><p>„Claim him!“ John fought it for some time but couldn't make it through the hour. The smell of Sherlock was too close, he just wanted to lick him, bite him, mark him and claim him. Have him. He tried to get up on his four legs but his head was held down. What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>„Whine, he will pity you!“ The wolf told him and so he did. John started to whine and tremble. He flattened his ears and looked desperately up at Sherlock who returned his stare.</p><p>„John, are you hurt? What's wrong?“ He felt around his neck. The wolf started to wobble and Sherlock couldn't help himself. He undid the collar. The wolf was free.</p><p>Sherlock was still on his knees beside him and looked worried. John still fought the urge to jump him but the wolf was strong inside. He even had feelings for Sherlock in his human form so how could he resist? He gave in and jumped.<br/>Sherlock was taken by surprise and brought up his arms but to no avail. The wolf pinned him down with his paws on his shoulders and his snout over his throat. Sherlock bent his head sideways and tried to stay calm. How could he have been so stupid?<br/>He tried to tell himself, he wasn't harmed by John in wolf-form before. Even though his eyes were more yellowish now. They seemed to change by the minute depending on his feelings.</p><p>Spit dropped off his fangs and he was panting. Then he felt him sniff his neck, throat and face and then lick him. His hot breath was breath-taking. Then he began to pull at his shirt with his teeth and tore it apart piece by piece until his upper body was naked. He didn't leave a single scratch on him. Then he licked all over his bare skin. He took his time in his armpits and made low noises. So far, no harm was done. Sherlock tried to soothe himself, even though it was very weird.<br/>The wolf stepped off his arms and moved south nudging his groin.</p><p>„No!“ Sherlock shouted and tried to shove his head away. He furiously growled and snarled and he backed down again having looked into his burning yellow eyes. The wolf snorted and concentrated on his trousers. He took the belt between his fangs and tried to bite through. Doing this he bit into skin and Sherlock yelped. The wolf moved back and looked up at him. The bite had been just a warning, he hadn't hurt his skin. Slowly Sherlock moved his hands to his belt and opened it himself. The wolf let him and waited until the trousers were down. He took his shoes and socks off and the trousers went with them.<br/>The wolf looked somewhat very pleased and licked approvingly over his face again. Then he licked over the bulge in his boxers. Sherlock twitched but didn't try to move away.</p><p>„Claim mate!“ The voice ordered and John shivered badly staring out of the wolves’ eyes. Then he ripped off his boxers. Sherlock screamed but still didn't try to move away. His fingernails were partly torn and broken by the scratching he did on the stone floor. Otherwise he was shocked into stillness with the wolf hovering above him. The wolf sniffed and licked his prick and testicles.<br/>Sherlock trembled all over and the wolf smelled fear. Shame. Humiliation. Frustration. Anger. Hate?</p><p>“Claim!” The voice ordered strongly and John gave in. He nudged at Sherlock’s bum and he obediently turned over on his stomach. Then he started to lick between his cheeks. Sherlock started to cry and sob. The wolf teasingly bit into his cheek and he stopped, at least he tried.</p><p>After what seemed like hours of licking, biting, and sniffing and letting Sherlock turn around his body he settled. His head was placed on Sherlock’s bum. His ears relaxed and his eyes slowly closed. The wolf rested but John listened to Sherlock crying.</p><p>***</p><p>John finally fell asleep, too, until it was time again. As soon as he woke up, he could hear Sherlock crying. He got up on his paws and padded away from him. Then he changed back and hunched on the ground shivering. He turned his head watching Sherlock who had turned on his side away from him. Slowly he got up on his knees and crawled over having no idea what happened. Why wasn't he into chains anymore? And why was Sherlock naked? Carefully he placed a hand on Sherlock’s bare waist.</p><p>“Sherlock? Are you hurt?” He just heard him sob once and jerk away. He tried again.</p><p>“Please? Talk to me!” He rolled over and quickly got up looking down at John.</p><p>“Get away from me!” He screamed from the top of his lungs. Then he ran out of the cell leaving John behind. He knelt on the ground panting.</p><p>“What the fuck had happened?” Deep inside he heard his voice again.</p><p>“Claim! Mate!” And the night crushed over him. Now he was on the ground crying and sobbing.</p><p>***</p><p>After Sherlock had run upstairs and had a shower, he sat in the kitchen grabbing a mug of coffee. How could he ever face John again? What had happened down there? He had been claimed. By a wolf! By John? He closed his eyes.</p><p>When he heard him coming into the kitchen, he just closed his eyes and fought back the impulse to run. He was in human form again and also dressed. He could cope with him like this. He watched him grabbing a mug and he poured a coffee, too. Then he sat opposite of him.</p><p>“Sherlock, I don't know what to say. I have no idea what I did. No, that's wrong, I know what I did but I don't know why. I heard that voice when I was a wolf which told me to claim, to have, to keep you as a mate. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. My feelings for you were too strong, I just couldn't resist. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me if you can!”</p><p>“Fuck, John, you know I … No, probably you don't. I have loosened your restraints because you whined. I thought you were hurt. It was a trick from the wolf; I know that now. Next time I will do better and I won't stay with you until the last moment. I will stay though.”</p><p>“Sherlock, I ...”</p><p>“Shut up, John. I am not done yet. You threatened me. You humiliated me. You sort of raped me licking me in places no one had touched yet but me.”</p><p>“I heard you crying, Sherlock, and it was the worst sound I can imagine. I also felt, no, I smelled your feelings. At the end I smelled hate. Please, I am sorry ...” John finally abandoned his mug and left the kitchen when Sherlock didn't react. He just sat there and listened to him go upstairs slamming the door behind him.</p><p>***</p><p>Hours later Sherlock fell asleep on the sofa in the library. John hadn't come back yet and he had no idea where he should look for him. He was exhausted from the night and he knew he had one before him.<br/>When he woke up a blanket had been placed over him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. John was sleeping on the floor in front of the sofa. He was properly dressed but his face showed his distress. But he had returned and he was with him.<br/>Sherlock reached out but hesitated. Then he let only his fingertips move over John's head.</p><p>“John?” He groaned and moved on his back. He opened his eyes and met Sherlock’s. He got up on his knees and took his hands.</p><p>“Please, forgive me! Take me downstairs and leave me until morning!” He desperately shook his head and started to cry again. Sherlock stood and pulled John up.</p><p>“Let's go.” They walked into the cell and John undressed. The wolf growled deep inside him but he ignored him and let Sherlock restrain him. He pulled the chains through the d-rings so he had almost no space to move over the ground. He couldn't get up on all four. The chains rattled when John tried to move.</p><p>“Are you leaving already?” Sherlock looked down at him, took in the hunched, tormented form. But then he thought about what the wolf had done to him last night and felt nothing.</p><p>“I am sorry for you, John. The wolf yet has to behave before he can come near me again.” That made John jerk wildly against the chains and a growl erupted from his chest.</p><p>“Please, stay. Only five minutes! Please, Sherlock, please, please, please!” He begged but to no avail. He sobbed desperately when the door slammed shut. He felt the wolf close by.</p><p>“You are weak. Yesterday was better. But these sorry excuses for restraints won't hold me for long.”</p><p>“I don't want you to hurt Sherlock. He saved my life.” The wolf settled down somewhat and listened.</p><p>“Tell.” And John did. He explained everything to the wolf, about the war, about the scar, about Sherlock, about his feelings for him. Then he felt him begin to shift and the wolf smiled.</p><p>“Please, don't hurt him.” His bones cracked and the fur tickled his skin. The shackles fit exactly his wolf legs. He pulled at them and howled loudly. He wriggled his paws and pulled with all his might. He sprained his paws but he got off. He huffed because of the pain it had caused. He stood and pulled at the collar. He pushed back to get his head through but it was too tight. He started to pant and kept thinking. Whining wouldn't help this time, he knew that. He looked down at the chain attached to the ring. The human John knew how these things worked. Carefully he placed a paw on the ring to hold it in place. He used his tongue and teeth to push at the carabineer to open. It took him about half an hour to work it out but work it out he did. He was free again. He snorted and moved over to the door. He knew it wasn't closed, so he just jumped and pushed it open. It opened to the outside, good for him. He walked out of the basement and through the wine cellar. He sniffed the air and the floor trying to get the scent of Sherlock into his system again.</p><p>The kitchen was empty but he knew, and so did the wolf, that he hadn't left the estate. He checked the library but the fire was almost off. He went upstairs.<br/>John begged the wolf not to hurt Sherlock and he told him not to worry. Mate, he said, no harm. You explained he is worthy. We want him, we need him and we will have him. Claim. Mate. Claim.</p><p>Slowly he entered his bedroom. He was asleep and John walked up to the edge of the four-poster bed. He was on his side. John saw the glass of water and the bottle with sleeping pills. The wolf growled.</p><p>“I know, not good,” John thought but could understand the concept of forgetting. He jumped up on the bed and curled by his side. The wolf wanted to touch, lick and press against him but John told him no.</p><p>Mate. Frightened. Time. Claim later. Wait. The wolf approved and only nudged once, then settled. John settled, too. He was still collared and the chain hung from his neck.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock woke when it was still dark. He smelled dog and felt the warmth behind his back and on his hip. But the breathing was steady, it was asleep. There were some wolf-hours left so he had to stay put.</p><p>How did he make it up here? How did he escape the restraints? He just had to see and reached out for the lamp on his bedside table. Then he very slowly turned and sat up against the headrest. The wolf laid unmoving and just watched him out of warm yellow eyes. Sherlock looked at the wolf and saw the blood on his paws.</p><p>“You are hurt.” Just a whisper.</p><p>“Let me help you. Stay up here.” The wolf growled once when Sherlock left for the bath. He left the door open, so he could see him and talk to him. The wolf stayed. Sherlock returned with some towels and the first aid kit.<br/>John assured the wolf that everything would be fine and he laid on his side with his paws to Sherlock. He very carefully checked his paws and cleaned them. They were not broken but rather badly bruised and chafed open.</p><p>When Sherlock was done, the wolf sat up on the bed and looked at him. Then he bowed his head and pushed it once against Sherlock’s chest. Nothing else. He settled down again and Sherlock stroked his back. He moved up to his head and ears and rubbed under his snout. The wolf stretched and almost purred. His ears were flat against his head and he made these low noises again. Sherlock moved back under the duvet and the wolf placed his head on his hip. Sherlock’s fingers were twisted into his fur and they fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>When he woke up for the second time, he was fisting the chain hanging from the collar John was still wearing. He was looking right into John's deep blue eyes.</p><p>“God, how much I want you, Sherlock ...” He didn't make a move. Sherlock swallowed and pulled him closer.</p><p>“I'd rather have you claim me in your human form, John.” John almost howled and crawled on top of Sherlock. He snogged him senseless and pulled at his wrist.</p><p>“Let go of it!” He opened his eyes again but held on to the chain.</p><p>“No!” John bared his teeth and snarled and Sherlock tugged rudely on the chain. John was way stronger than before and ripped off the chain. Then he unbuckled the collar and threw it away.</p><p>“You want to play? Let's then!” He made him turn and took his wrists on his lower back. Sherlock moaned. He tried to buck up and throw John off but he grabbed strands of his hair and pulled him back roughly.</p><p>“Stop it right now! I want to properly thank you for taking care of me last night, Sherlock. So does the wolf.” Sherlock desperately moved but John just shook his head several times which made him stop at last. He was acting like a mother manhandling their colts.</p><p>“I am not going to hurt you, Sherlock, you know that. Just give in. We want you. I wanted you long before the wolf came into the game. Do you want me?”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, I want you, too. Go ahead and make it good for me.”</p><p>“Virgin.” The wolf snarled inside John. He hesitated and Sherlock tried to look at him.</p><p>“What?” He swallowed.</p><p>“You are still untouched.”</p><p>“How do you … Oh, him. Well, yes. I am technically speaking a virgin. No one has ever penetrated me. Problem?”</p><p>“No!” The wolf howled.</p><p>“Yes!” John screamed and fell on his back closing his eyes.</p><p>“What's wrong, John?” Sherlock asked and got up on his elbow.</p><p>“I can't do this. It would be like rape. I can't … He is going to take over and I will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you.” Sherlock closed his eyes.</p><p>“Can I talk to him? Can you let him take over so I can talk to him through you?” John's eyes closed and when they opened again, they were yellow.</p><p>“Talk to me, mate.” The wolf spoke through John with a much deeper voice than John's own. Sherlock sat up against the headrest and took John's hand into his. Wolf-John looked a bit funny but let him.</p><p>“I don't know if you even have a name. I know I want John. I need to know if you can control yourself. I don't want to be hurt. I need to know you. You will be a part of my life from now on. I will have to take care of you two. John works, he is a medic. He needs his work. You can't have him lose it. He also works with me and I don't want to lose that, too. It's fun though. Ask him. He will tell you. We could use you on the sites; you can help if you like.” He sighed and Wolf-John just grunted.</p><p>“What I wanted to say is, please don't harm me. I don't want to lose John. He is my everything. He was bitten and now you are here with us. Show me you are worthy to be with us.” The wolf looked at him.</p><p>“You are worthy. You love this human. And he loves you; I could feel it from the first moment. I am just stuck. I am here for three days of the month. The rest of it will be different from before but not that bad. I will help you with your work if you like and I try to behave. But if anyone threatens him or you, mine, I will act.”</p><p>“Just try, OK? We would have to walk at night. You would have to stay by my side just like a big dog, do you understand?”</p><p>“That would be humiliating!” Sherlock had to smile.</p><p>“You are a wolf. Got a name for that?” John snorted and was back in his body. They stared at each other and Sherlock just moved on his back and looked up. He licked his lips and spread his legs.</p><p>“Go ahead. Make it good!” John growled and placed kisses all over his body. The wolf had calmed down and held back.</p><p>John knelt between his legs and shoved them up. His cheeks were spread and John had coated his fingers with his own pre-cum. Both were rock-hard and he started to massage Sherlock’s ring of muscles. He moaned; the feeling was intense. Soon enough he felt John's fingers inside. The burning was hot and felt intrusive. But as soon as he stroked over his prostate, he screamed and fisted the sheets. John moved his fingers in and out and over it in a steady rhythm. Now Sherlock was the one howling.</p><p>The wolf was amused and wanted to participate. John let him take over and he made Sherlock turn and kneel on the bed with his arse in the air. The wolf, John, knelt behind him and licked over his hole. It was still clenching around nothing and John poked his tongue inside. The sounds coming from Sherlock and his scent aroused the wolf. He told John to hold him and so he did. He grabbed Sherlock’s wrists and brought them together at his lower back. He shivered but didn't complain. One hand held his wrists and the other moved over his cock and fondled his testicles.<br/>Sherlock moved to get some friction and moaned.</p><p>“John, please. Don't tease. I can't stand it, it's too much. Please, wolf, go on!” He moved his plush behind and the wolf growled. John bit down into one cheek making Sherlock yell. He drew blood and licked it off. Then he turned him over again and shoved his long legs up on his chest. He lined up and slowly, very slowly, pushed inside. He moved back and forth until he was buried deep inside. He very carefully started to move.<br/>Suddenly Sherlock’s hands came up and pulled John's hair. His heels pushed into his scapula.</p><p>“Move!” He screamed and shouted and wanted. It was wolf time then and he took over completely. The wolf pushed violently inside in a rhythm no human male would ever accomplish. He had turned him on his stomach holding him down by his wrists. Sherlock moaned, groaned, yelled, and shouted. The wolf, John, felt them being close and let go. He shot his cum into Sherlock who came right then, too. The mattress was soaked and when John, the wolf, pulled out he winced. He felt empty and when he turned on his side it leaked out of his hole. He panted.</p><p>“John, wolf, whoever is here. This was amazing. You may claim me whenever you want from now on.” John let out a snicker and a growl when licking over Sherlock’s nipples.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the claiming Sherlock and John had stayed for a few more days and then returned to London. John seemed to be full of energy and tried to touch Sherlock whenever possible. Sherlock was deeply in love with John and the wolf. It was strange but he liked it a lot.<br/>When they returned to 221B, they moved into Sherlock’s bedroom  They still had to repair John's whose strength was remarkable, Sherlock didn't want to say inhuman but it was. They had to be careful around others. John behaved very protective around Sherlock and didn't want to have him touched by anyone. But there were some people he met on a regular basis, such as Lestrade, Molly or his brother Mycroft. The wolf didn't care about Mycroft, he was equal, and a very powerful being, even though he was human, but he was family. But Lestrade and Molly, these were clearly dangerous people.<br/>John tried to explain to the wolf that Lestrade was police and with Mycroft and Molly was a female, so no threat. The wolf didn't understand so John showed him on his laptop. He watched and afterwards he calmed down a lot and even thanked John for teaching him.<br/>Soon enough their first month as a couple was over and the full moon was coming up.</p><p>“John, I'd rather stay inside with you but I promised Lestrade to come downtown to a murder site. I have already talked to the wolf about behaviour in public. It just has to work. You are going to have to wear this harness. I am sorry.” John looked up at him.</p><p>“In no way, I am going to run around like a husky pulling a slide.”</p><p>“But I want to see what he is doing when he works with you. Go ahead.” The wolf had said but he stubbornly shook his head no.</p><p>“John, you can't very well stay alone at home at this time of the month.”</p><p>“Well, then you have to stay here, too. Just skip the case.”</p><p>“No, I won't. Wolf? Coming?” And the wolf broke free before the moon was on. He wore the harness and walked close to Sherlock. At first, he didn't want to enter the cab but Sherlock soothed him. The cabbie looked frightened and didn't say a word when he jumped up on the seat to look outside.<br/>And when they arrived at the crime scene nobody commented on Sherlock’s new friend. Anderson even fled the scene when the wolf snarled and showed his fangs. Sherlock patted his head.</p><p>“What's this?” Lestrade came in and looked at the wolf. The wolf seemed to grin at him.</p><p>“This is an old friend's dog. I promised to look after him when he is busy. So, deal with it.”</p><p>“This dog looks more like a wolf. You sure he won't harm any of us?” Sherlock grinned.</p><p>“Well, not any of us ...” Lestrade had to grin, too.</p><p>“Anyway, if he is with you ...” He sighed and turned around to show Sherlock everything. The wolf followed behind. When he smelled the blood, it became difficult. He buried his snout into Sherlock’s legs and tried to override it with his mate's smell. It worked a bit.</p><p>“What's wrong?” He knelt beside the wolf.</p><p>“Vampire attack.” They stared at each other and Sherlock swallowed. Well, what did he expect? If there were such things as werewolves why frown about vampires?</p><p>“Sherlock, what is it? Do you have anything?” He shook his head.</p><p>“No, not at all. Send me all the pictures and information. I will be at home.” Lestrade wanted to say something but the wolf pushed him aside and pulled Sherlock from the scene. He let himself be pulled a few steps to the side and then stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Hold on. We have to investigate.” The wolf looked up.</p><p>“Too dangerous. Leeches. Enemies. Let's go home.” But Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“No. This is a murder scene. This is what I do. I cope with you around. I can solve this. And you are going to help me.” They stared into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“We need help from the outside.” The wolf told Sherlock.</p><p>“Who could help us with this?” The wolf snorted.</p><p>“Your brother. And lose this expression. Somebody approaches.” Sherlock shut his mouth and turned just to face Sergeant Donovan.</p><p>“What is it? Did you find anything?” He didn't answer at once.</p><p>“Freak?”</p><p>“No, Sergeant, it's nothing. I just thought I saw something but there was nothing.”</p><p>“But you looked like it.” Sherlock lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Looked like it?” His tone changed.</p><p>“Yes, you have got that look when something is up.”</p><p>“Well, you are mistaken. And you should go home and change.” He looked down and so did she. The wolf had just peed against her new and very expensive shoes.</p><p>“Fuck you and your damn pet! You are going to pay for them! They were Manolos!” Sherlock had walked a few steps away but turned around again. So did the wolf.</p><p>“Oh, Sally, it's worth every damn penny!” The wolf wagged its tail and stalked away. Passing Lestrade he nudged his thigh and he had to smile.</p><p>“Sherlock, didn't you really find anything?”</p><p>“Sorry, no; at least not yet. I will let you know as soon as I do.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lestrade looked him into his eyes.</p><p>“Say, Sherlock, have you ever seen something like that before?”</p><p>“No, never. Somebody tore the throat out and the victim bled to death. Still alive.”</p><p>“I have only heard about it. It happened before. But it happened years ago.” Meanwhile, the wolf walked around Lestrade.</p><p>“He smells like family, Sherlock.” Luckily Sherlock was able both to talk to Lestrade and listen to his mate.</p><p>“That's because he is with Mycroft. They probably had sex this morning. That's why he smells like me. At least a little.” The wolf nodded.</p><p>“He belongs to our pack.”</p><p>“We are a pack now?”</p><p>“Of course, we are. He has to know. I think your brother can help in this matter and if you think your brother will help, this one must know, too.” Sherlock sighed and said aloud:</p><p>“Listen, Greg. I need to talk to Mycroft about this. I will be over tonight. Just be there, too, OK?”</p><p>“OK, see you later tonight then. Will John be coming over, too?”</p><p>“I don't think so, Greg. But I will bring him.” The wolf nudged Lestrade's shin and wagged its tail leaving the crime scene with Sherlock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Solving a Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wolf sat in the taxi and looked out of the window. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Sherlock stroked his fur.</p><p>“You know, what you did to Donovan. It wasn't nice.”</p><p>“She repels you.” He replied.</p><p>“I don't pee on her.”</p><p>“Just verbally.” Sherlock couldn't but smile and sighed. He snorted and they arrived home. Soon after the sun came up and John was back. Sherlock was already asleep and John just crept under the duvet beside him.</p><p>***</p><p>Hours later Sherlock slowly woke and started to stretch his limbs. He felt John's hair on his belly, he was still asleep. But the wolf wasn't.</p><p>“Why does he always sleep?” The wolf complained.</p><p>“He likes it. He relaxes. He likes just to rest without having nightmares.”</p><p>“He told me about it. About the nightmares and the war. And how you saved him.”</p><p>“He likes to think about it that way.”</p><p>“So, you don't think he is right?”</p><p>“I don't know, wolf.”</p><p>“I have a name of my own, you know?”</p><p>“You never mentioned it.”</p><p>“It's dangerous.”</p><p>“It's dangerous to let others know your name?”</p><p>“If you are a mystical creature like me, yes, it is.”</p><p>“Would you mind telling me? I mean, we are mates, aren't we?”</p><p>“My name is Francis.”</p><p>“That's nice. Hi, Francis.”</p><p>“I wasn't wrong. I knew you were worthy at once. You are different. You don't care about others being different. I love you, too. I would only wish you could show some affection for me in wolf form.”</p><p>“What exactly do you mean?”</p><p>“Let me lick your hand, let me nudge you, let me gnaw your fingers. Stroke my fur. Touch me.”</p><p>“Don't worry. It's OK. I don't mind you doing that or me touching you.”</p><p>“It's just that I can't kiss you properly; I am only the wolf.”</p><p>“Only? You are as important as John is, Francis. It doesn't matter that I can only see you in your wolf form.”</p><p>“I want to feel you, Sherlock. Please, start with the snogging.”</p><p>“Where did you learn that word?”</p><p>“John's head is full of interesting things.”</p><p>“Is it then?” Sherlock smiled and kissed said John on the temples and then began to touch down. John started to stir when Sherlock was kissing his inner thighs. Until then Francis had purred and growled in Sherlock’s head.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“You aren't the only one who can claim someone, John.” He smiled but didn't move.</p><p>“Go on with the claiming then. So far I like it a lot.” Sherlock just did what the wolf had done. He bit his inner thighs; he licked his prick and sucked it. He turned him around and started rimming him for good.<br/>John moaned and so did Francis. He spread his legs further and lifted his arse a bit. Sherlock took the lube and held it over his rim. It dripped down and he spread it with his index-finger all over his exposed twitching hole. He teased him by moving over and around but finally pressed into it. His finger all at once disappeared inside.</p><p>“More!” Two voices screamed and one only was inside his head. He took two and moved them inside, turned his wrist and found his prostate. He pressed down and rubbed over it. John bucked up wildly and Francis howled.</p><p>“Stop teasing!” Both of them ordered and Sherlock placed his hands on his hips and pushed inside. Francis had doubts, he could feel them, but John just tore the pillow apart and screamed his lungs out. Sherlock tried to reach Francis.</p><p>“Try to enjoy while John does, love.”</p><p>“It doesn't feel right. I have been meant to top. I never thought this possible.”</p><p>“But you aren't hurt?”</p><p>“No, I am not.” Sherlock pushed back in and moved his hips. John still enjoyed.</p><p>“What do you need, Francis?”</p><p>“In order to enjoy properly, I need to take over completely. John needs to shut down. I need his body.”</p><p>“Tell him then, but let me finish this.” And with every single stroke, he touched home and made John scream and come.</p><p>“John!” The wolf said.</p><p>“I need your body.” John was still going through his climax.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I need to experience. I want to feel this with your body. Will you let me take over?”</p><p>“Whatever!” John sighed and just closed his eyes. Francis took over.</p><p>“Sherlock!” The voice was different and so were the eyes. Sherlock laid down and breathed heavily.</p><p>“Francis?” He nodded.</p><p>“What are you up to?”</p><p>“Are you willing to join me? I saw something in John's head I wanted to try. Look.” He sent images and Sherlock blushed.</p><p>“OK, Francis, I will join you. But just give me a minute, OK? I need some water and use the loo. And I suppose you would need it, too. Let's have a shower and some breakfast. Then we can do whatever you want, OK?” Francis nodded and followed Sherlock into the kitchen.</p><p>“Could you brew some coffee, Francis, please?”</p><p>“If you tell me how, I could. John knows but he is gone now. It's only me in this body and I have no bloody idea.” He walked through the kitchen into their living room and Sherlock noticed then that the body was moving differently. It was John but it wasn't. The movements were more graceful, more animal-like.<br/>Sherlock showed him how to brew some decent coffee and found even some biscuits. Francis eyed the little bowl with a sceptic glare.</p><p>“What, don't you like cookies?” He shrugged and it was a very human gesture.</p><p>“I know John likes them.”</p><p>“Well, if you don't like them, just spit them out again.” Francis took the bowl and brought his mouth down. Sherlock snatched the bowl from his hands and earned himself a vicious snarl.</p><p>“Use your hands and fingers, Francis, please?” He closed his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, Sherlock. Reflexes.”</p><p>“I know, don't worry.” Carefully, he took one and shoved it inside. He crunched on it and finally swallowed. Then he took another. And another. He got up and pulled Sherlock up, too.</p><p>“Shower now. Then bedroom.” Sherlock smiled.</p><p>“OK, let's go.” They stood in the bath together and Sherlock let the warm water flow. He was holding his hand under it.</p><p>“How do you like it?”</p><p>“I don't know. I never showered before. I just have to try.” And he stepped under the water followed by Sherlock. It seemed Francis liked it rather hot. Soon enough the room was filled with damp and they hardly saw anything.<br/>They stood on the wet rug and looked at each other. Finally, Francis asked:</p><p>“Do you still want to be with me?”</p><p>“Yes, I do, Francis.”</p><p>“I can sense your doubts.”</p><p>“I am only a little bit disturbed by the images you sent.”</p><p>“They were in John's head; buried deep down, but there. I liked it. It's supposed to be exciting.”</p><p>“That's the correct term, I assume. Just don't get carried away, OK?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, when I say stop, you will stop. When I show you to stop, you will stop.”</p><p>“I won't harm you. You are my mate. You are my life.” Sherlock deeply inhaled.</p><p>“Let's go on then.” Francis grinned viciously and pulled him into the bedroom where he made him lie down on the bed. He looked around and finally pulled the belts out of their trousers. Then he tore a shirt apart.</p><p>“Kneel before me, Sherlock.” He got up and knelt on the mattress. He kissed him only on the lips and moved all over them. Then he moved behind him and tied his wrists together. He took another part of the shirt and blindfolded him. He waited for some seconds before he kissed his nipples. Sherlock arched his back and offered himself. Now he licked them and bit down.</p><p>“Oh God, Francis! Yes!” Sherlock almost shouted at him.</p><p>“Spread your legs for me.” And so, he did. His cock was up in the air when Francis started to fondle his balls and moved on from there. He fingered between his cheeks and teased him badly. His other hand was on his prick moving up and down, pressing, scratching, and rubbing over the tip. His whole body shook and he started to beg.</p><p>“Please, God, please! Go on! I can't, oh please!” He rudely pulled at his dick.</p><p>“Shut up, slut!” That made him shut up for sure. He hadn't expected this.</p><p>“If you don't shut up, I will make you!” He took a nipple between his fingers and pressed and pulled. Sherlock couldn't but moan.</p><p>“OK, last chance!” He got up and Sherlock could hear him leave the room and go upstairs. He sat back on his heels to relax a bit. Francis was back after some minutes of rummaging and he dropped some things on the bed beside Sherlock.</p><p>“Who allowed you to relax, slut? Hm?” He got up on his knees again.</p><p>“Very good!” He stroked over his belly and Sherlock cringed but didn't make a noise.</p><p>“Won't help you now, slut!” He pushed him down on the mattress and started to finger him open. Soon enough Sherlock was a begging mess. Three fingers kept massaging his prostate when suddenly everything stopped.</p><p>“What? No! Don't stop! Please! Please! I beg you!”</p><p>“I told you to shut up! Now I make you!” He shoved a rather big rubber ball-gag behind his teeth. His mouth was wide open and his lips pressed firmly around it. He shook his head but Francis buckled it up tightly. Then he shoved something into him. He clenched around it trying to get it inside. It was big and three fingers hadn't been enough to prepare him for this. But Francis was careful and finally, it slipped all the way inside resting against his swollen prostate. He once pushed and Sherlock moaned deeply behind his gag.</p><p>“Don't think this was it, slut!” Next, he attached nipple clamps. He kissed his nipples and bit them. He pulled them up and erect. He placed them around his nipples and adjusted the tightness until his breathing hitched. He twirled them and Sherlock threw his head back.<br/>He pulled him up on his knees again and he swayed. He tied a rope around his prick and testicles and pulled it up to his wrists. He sobbed now. Drool dripped off his mouth from around the gag and snot ran out of his nose.<br/>Suddenly he was in his head.</p><p>“Everything alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Francis. Don't stop. Everything is just fine!”</p><p>“Do you remember all the images?” He nodded.</p><p>“And do you want to proceed?” He nodded again and Francis got the belt. He took Sherlock by the elbow and made him stand with his back to the mattress. He stood on the mattress and hit his back with the belt. Sherlock howled and he hit again. Then he started the vibrator and hit him again. It took him three more strikes until he collapsed on the bed.<br/>He used the belt to tie his upper arms together and the second one for his legs. Then he pulled him completely up on the bed and set the vibrator to the highest setting. He watched him arch his back and listened to the sounds he made. His prick must hurt so must his balls. They were both an angry shade of purple in their bindings. He threw himself around on his stomach to get some friction on his prick but hadn't thought of the clamps. He howled again but didn't turn. Instead he rutted wildly until he came.<br/>Francis felt inside and found bliss, everything was white, with few colours, very fuzzy, very sated. He saw him trembling all over and slowly untied him. Carefully he removed the vibrator. Finally, he looked into Sherlock’s eyes.</p><p>“Can't move. Come down here. I want to kiss you, Francis.” His jaw cracked when he wildly kissed him but he didn't mind. He felt amazing.</p><p>“Did you like it then?” He tenderly moved his hands over his belly.</p><p>“Wasn't that obvious?” They smiled.</p><p>“I want to do something. Look!” Now Sherlock sent an image into Francis' mind showing him kneeling in front of Francis, blindfolded and with the nipple clamps. His wrists were in handcuffs behind his back and he was giving him a blow-job.</p><p>“You would do that for me?” Sherlock nodded.</p><p>“Later though. Still can't move.” Francis got up.</p><p>“I will get some water. We have to shower again.” Sherlock smiled at that. But he was right. Perhaps he could take a bath with Francis. Perhaps he would like that. They still had time before they would meet with Mycroft and Greg.<br/>Francis returned with a bottle of water and crawled under the duvet with him. He started to lick him where he could reach and Sherlock just let him.<br/>After some of his strength had returned, he straddled Francis and started to snog him. There was still doubt.</p><p>“Just relax. Let me do this for you. Close your eyes and enjoy!” He could only close his eyes for merely 10 to 15 seconds but he lost some of his tension.<br/>He kissed behind his ears and sucked his earlobe. He kissed down his jaw and around his throat. His hands caressed his nipples and belly button. Soon he heard him moan. He slapped him on the flank and jumped off the bed.</p><p>“Come on, Francis. We are going to have a bath now!” He felt him close behind. He rinsed out the tub and plugged it. He let the water flow and poured some chocolate foam inside.</p><p>“The smell is overwhelming. It pulls, it's nice.”</p><p>“Get in then. Sit down with me and relax.” And so, they did. Sherlock washed him all over and finally, he leant back against his chest and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Sherlock. You are more than worthy. The only thing I regret is ...”</p><p>“You regret something?” Sherlock stopped his administrations.</p><p>“No, don't you worry, love. I only regret the fact that I can't tell another wolf. I have no other wolf in my pack. It's just me and I have no idea why.”</p><p>“Do you have no idea where you came from?” He sadly shook his head.</p><p>“No, I woke up and I saw you through John's eyes.” He turned his head and placed a kiss on his chin. Sherlock slung his long arms around him and rested his head on his shoulders.</p><p>“Perhaps I could find other wolves?”</p><p>“Yes, perhaps you could. But first we have to solve your case.”</p><p>“Our case.” They both smiled and snogged some more until Sherlock stated:</p><p>“Let me do it now. Please, I want it. Then we will leave and see my brother and Greg.”</p><p>“Do you want me to <i>make</i> you do it?” Sherlock shivered involuntarily at these words. That was answer enough. He stepped out of the tub and pulled Sherlock up with him. He twisted his arm on his back so he had to bend down. That way he shoved him back into the bedroom. He grabbed the handcuffs and closed them around his wrists. With his hand in his hair, he forced him down on his knees. He grabbed a plug from the leftover toys and shoved it between his teeth.</p><p>“Hold it and suck, slut!” So, he did and then he got blindfolded. He took the plug and forced his head on the floor. He stuck the plug into his arse. It went in quite easily. Sherlock heard him move in front of him. Then he felt him suck on his nipples and he started to bit his lip. He felt the clamps being adjusted tightly again but this time he had attached something to it. It hung down swinging. A chain. Now he felt the pull-up and moved with it. The pain was intense but so was the joy. Every move he made created a mix of pleasure and pain.</p><p>“Here, take this. I want to look at you for a moment.” The chain was placed between his teeth and he held on to it.</p><p>“Don't drop it, slut, there will be consequences.” Soon Sherlock started to drool around the chain. He felt Francis close by. The knot in his belly was growing, he was so close and he started to shiver.</p><p>“You are beautiful like this, mate!” Sherlock was leaking pre-cum all over the floor by now. Francis started to touch his prick. Sherlock could hear him stroke himself.</p><p>“Drop the chain!” He did and smelled the musky scent of his mate; except it smelled different from John's. That was interesting. Francis moved the head of his cock over his cheeks and lips, even slapped him with it. It was humiliating but sent touches of pleasure down his spine. He couldn't help himself but moan loudly.</p><p>“Oh, you wanton slut! You are not only into pain, but into cock, too. And so desperate for it. So, you shall have it then. Go on!” And he pressed his cock inside his mouth. Sherlock started to suck it in, licked where he could reach. Soon enough his head bopped back and forth. His knees ached, his nipples were on fire and he was so very close.<br/>So was Francis. He just couldn't hold back any more. He just pushed and Sherlock started to gag when not being able to breathe any more. They found a rhythm and he swallowed around his head and breathed whenever he pulled back a bit. He moved back and down his throat a bit more and by now Sherlock managed not to gag. He started to hum and these vibrations made Francis come. He spurted down his throat wildly fisting his hair and growling loudly.<br/>After he was done, he pulled out slowly and looked down at a very debauched looking Sherlock whose chin was covered in cum and drool and whose lips were dark red and swollen. He swayed back and forth and finally, fell on his side groaning. His cock was twitching and he pressed his legs together. Francis grinned wickedly and just pulled at the chain attached to the nipple clamps. Sherlock screamed violently and came in wild spurts reaching his face and hair. Francis took a finger and twirled into the warm mess. Then he tasted him. And then he licked him clean before he untied him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft looked at Sherlock when he and John arrived at his town-house. Greg was already there and preparing drinks for them.</p><p>“Brother-mine, you look well shagged.” Sherlock gaped at his brother but then had to smile a bit.</p><p>“Myc, the time with Greg does you good.” Mycroft couldn't resist and ruffled his hair which made John step up a bit and growl deeply. Mycroft just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“John and whoever else is in there, behave. This is my territory and you are my guest.”</p><p>“Fuck, Myc! You know?” He shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Of course, it's a bit obvious, isn't it?” Greg was absolutely clueless.</p><p>“What is?” He asked and looked at them.</p><p>“John is a werewolf.” Mycroft replied.</p><p>“What?” Greg shouted. Then he had his drink and said:</p><p>“I knew, those eyes were familiar.” Greg shook his head and topped up his drink.</p><p>“John-Wolf here says you could help us with our latest case. Did Greg talk to you about it already?” Sherlock followed and looked at his brother.</p><p>“Yes, he did and he showed me the pictures of the crime scene. I agree with the wolf; it has been a vampire attack. They haven't been around for years. This is the first in about 20 years.”</p><p>“You knew about this mystic shit all the time and never bothered to tell me?”</p><p>“Would you have believed me?” Sherlock shut it. Suddenly John started to shake.</p><p>“It's time ...” He fell on the floor and his clothes were ruined. Then there sat the wolf. He licked out the drink then shoved the glass in Greg's direction.</p><p>“No, Francis, wolves don't drink single malt.” Sherlock said. Mycroft turned around to look at his mate shaking his head no. Sherlock clearly was trying to be good here. Mycroft would have given him.</p><p>“And how the hell would you know?” Francis replied into his head.</p><p>“Let's all sit down, please. Greg, close your mouth. It's not very attractive.” Greg blushed. Both Francis and Sherlock snorted. Sherlock placed a blanket on the sofa so Francis could jump up on the leather and not harm the expensive Chesterfield. He placed his head on Sherlock’s thigh and looked at Greg.</p><p>“Oh, for God's sake, Greg, give him another shot.” Mycroft said and handed over a small bowl for Francis' malt. Sherlock placed it on his lap and held it with two fingers while Francis drank.</p><p>“So, since I have served the drinks, may I leave <i>master</i> now?” His body language was aggressive and so was his tone. Mycroft looked up at Greg.</p><p>“Don't be ridiculous, Greg. Do you feel left out?” Greg made round eyes. Mycroft didn't get it.</p><p>“No, should I?” Then he stormed out of the room and Mycroft sighed heavily. Then there was Francis.</p><p>“Go after him. He does feel left out. He can't hear us; he just feels there is something going on. For all that matters, he is coping rather fine. So, off you go and be nice to him.” Mycroft just looked at the wolf for a second and then went right after Greg.<br/>As soon as he had left the wolf started to gnaw on Sherlock’s fingers. He sent images of him in wolf-form taking a bath in a rather large tub. Sherlock had to laugh and kissed him on his snout. Of course, he got licked all over his face after that.</p><p>“Could you two behave for only a few minutes?” Mycroft was back with Greg and Francis jumped off the sofa and approached him. He nudged his thighs and started to circle him. Then he nudged his bum, too. Greg didn't know what to do. Should he touch him, too? The wolf looked up at him and finally took his hand between his teeth.</p><p>“Show him some affection, Greg. He wants you in our pack but you have to accept him as the alpha wolf.” Greg knelt on the floor and held his head low to the side presenting his throat. The wolf smelled his neck and licked him. Finally, he got licked all over his face, too. Only then he dared to touch back and buried his hands in his fur and ruffled it. The wolf half closed his eyes and growled.</p><p>“Very good, Greg, you are officially made a member of the pack. Welcome!” Sherlock handed him another malt. Greg looked up at Mycroft.</p><p>“Why don't you have to do this?”</p><p>“Because I am another alpha and Francis knows.”</p><p>“Well. Why don't you tell us all the story of the vampire attacks?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“Twenty years ago, I have been a field agent with the MI6. And I was hunting vampires and other creatures of the dark.”</p><p>“You can mention us, Myc, it's OK.” Francis told him and made a noise.</p><p>“Vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks. We were a secret unit sent all over the world to get rid of these creatures. Nobody back then cared about looking into them further. Today is different. Vampires are living among us, so do the wolves.”</p><p>“Witches and warlocks, Myc?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“What do you think about Moriarty, brother-mine? He is a rather powerful warlock.”</p><p>“Fuck ...” Sherlock emptied his glass and refilled it at once.</p><p>“That sums it up rather nicely ...” Greg said numbly.</p><p>“When I became too old to fight actively, I was made leader of the unit. I am still the leader of the unit. Of course, these days we try diplomatic ways with some of them, too. Mostly they want just peace and their place on earth. Just like everybody does. And just like everywhere, there are both evil and good creatures. Just look at our Francis here.” He wagged his tail at his speech.</p><p>“What are you going to do now?”</p><p>“I will contact a friend of mine. I would ask him to come over to meet you, but ...” Francis perked up his ears.</p><p>“Leech!” Every one of them received both the snarl and the image in his head. Sherlock very slowly took his fingers off his mouth and instead patted his head and stroked behind his ears.</p><p>“He is my friend and I know him for years. He didn't feed off humans since I met him.” Francis jumped off the sofa and started to pace. He thought for some time and then said:</p><p>“Invite him over. I will be OK with it if he will. I just don't want him close by or touch what is mine.”</p><p>***</p><p>An hour later during which everybody could feel the tension, the doorbell rang. Francis' fur stood up and Sherlock placed a palm on his head. Greg moved closer to Mycroft. And only he looked relaxed when he pressed the button to open the door.<br/>All of them listened to the footsteps coming up closer and finally, the door was pushed open. A tall, well-built man stood in the frame looking them over. His eyes lingered on the wolf but he didn't say anything. He closed the door behind him and threw his leather jacket over a chair. Then he gracefully approached Mycroft.</p><p>“Dearest friend! How are you?” Sherlock mouthed behind him and fisted some fur.</p><p>“Rowan! Same as ever. You look splendid!” They hugged each other and Greg started to shift uncomfortably until the vampire turned to him.</p><p>“So, this is him.” He looked him up and down and then winked at Mycroft. Then he waved at Sherlock.</p><p>“And this is your little sibling, I suppose.” He licked his lips and Francis jumped off the sofa snarling outraged.</p><p>“Francis, don't. Come back and relax. Have another drink.” Sherlock calmly suggested. Greg happily moved away and refilled the bowl. Then he sat on the sofa with Sherlock and Francis watching Mycroft and Rowan. Mycroft had poured him a drink, too, and Rowan carded his fingers through his longish hair.</p><p>“So, what is it you wanted to talk about, My?” Sherlock mouthed again.</p><p>“There was a vicious vampire attack a few days ago. One I haven't seen in years. Here, look.” He showed him the pictures. He took them and pinned his hair behind his ear to look down at them.</p><p>“You were right to call me in, My.” Francis snorted but didn't move. Mycroft walked over to him and drove his fingers under his snout.</p><p>“Please, Francis. For the greater good.” The wolf shortly nudged his hand and settled down.</p><p>“Well then, it looks like they are back.” Rowan said.</p><p>“They?” Greg dared asking.</p><p>“The Bats.” Sherlock couldn't but sputter.</p><p>“The Bats! You can't be serious.” Greg sounded a bit incredulous.</p><p>“They were on the funny side of everything.” Rowan stared into nothing.</p><p>“Were they then ...” Sherlock muttered and Rowan looked him up and down returning the stare.</p><p>“Yes, you are right. I was with them all these years ago. Until I met your brother.” He smiled boyishly at Mycroft who blushed. Greg looked first at Mycroft, then at the vampire who knowingly returned the stare. Then he downed his drink and excused himself leaving the room.</p><p>“I am sorry, My. I shouldn't have ...” Mycroft shook his head.</p><p>“No, Rowan. It's OK. You are a part of my past. He has to cope or leave it be.”</p><p>“You have to talk to him, bro.” Sherlock seriously replied.</p><p>“Yes, I know, brother-mine. But not now. Let's hear some more.”</p><p>“There isn't much more, I am afraid. I had no idea they were back in town. I have to check. I will be back to you.” He sighed and poured himself another drink. Then he faced Sherlock and Francis.</p><p>“Listen, you two. We have to work together if we want to end this. I am a vampire and you are a wolf. But we can manage if we try very hard. I would. Would you?” Francis looked at him and jumped off the sofa. He slowly approached Rowan and stood before him.</p><p>“Yes, I would.” He sent his thoughts. Rowan smiled and knelt in front of Francis so their heads were at the same height.</p><p>“Thank you.” Francis once bowed his head and turned around to sit beside Sherlock again.</p><p>“OK then, we are settled, I suppose. Sherlock?” Mycroft asked. He shrugged and said:</p><p>“Of course, I want to do this. Whatever it takes.” He winked at Rowan who winked back.</p><p>“Are we all best friends now? Great! Lucky me I have missed the party. Good night to you all.” Greg grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Mycroft was behind him in a second.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going, Greg?”</p><p>“Out of here.” Mycroft grabbed his wrist and his voice was icy.</p><p>“Stay!” Greg got pale all over and violently shook off Mycroft’s hand.</p><p>“No!” Rowan looked troubled and so did the wolf. Sherlock got up and stood beside his brother.</p><p>“Mycroft, don't. First, you have to come down. We can sort it out later. Greg, if you need a place to sleep, you are welcome to John's old room.” Greg nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, Sherlock. I will be with you in a few. Not right now. I need fresh air.” And with these words he almost ran away. And this time Mycroft didn't try to stop him.<br/>Francis nudged Sherlock.</p><p>“Let's go.” Sherlock nodded and said:</p><p>“I will call you tomorrow, Myc. See you, Rowan.” Then they left, too.</p><p>Rowan and Mycroft looked at each other until Mycroft said:</p><p>“Please stay. I don't want to be alone.”</p><p>“If you wish, My.” They had more drinks. Rowan was clearly unaffected but Mycroft soon enough became a bit drunk. He eyed Rowan.</p><p>“Want you, Rowan.” His voice slurred a bit.</p><p>“No, you don't, My. You are drunk.”</p><p>“I want you any time, drunk or not.”</p><p>“You have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Left me, you witnessed.”</p><p>“You will be together again.”</p><p>“Want you, don't like repeat.” He moved closer and Rowan stopped him.</p><p>“Don't!” Mycroft pressed against his grip.</p><p>“Want!” He twitched and jerked and made it on to Rowan's lap. He hugged him tight and kissed him wherever he could reach. Rowan could feel his hot body, feel his blood boil. He was aroused and Mycroft just smelled divine. Suddenly he pulled him close and held him tight. He licked over his pulse point and finally started to suck. Mycroft held still and rested against his shoulder.<br/>Sometime later they had moved into the bedroom. Rowan moved his cold hands all over Mycroft’s naked body.</p><p>“I love your freckles. And you got yourself a little pouch, sweetie.” Mycroft gave him the look.</p><p>“If you’d done what I asked for, I …” Rowan placed a finger on his lips.</p><p>“Don’t. You know, I never would …” Mycroft sadly smiled.</p><p>“Shut up, Rowan, and fuck me already.” Now his hands stroked all over his body with increasing speed. He kissed him and devoured him. Mycroft was helpless and could barely reciprocate. He was rock hard and he felt his prick touch his hole. He was on his front and waited for Rowan to reach home. He moved his arse up a little bit and Rowan just couldn't resist. He stuck three fingers in and moved about. Mycroft wiggled and moaned and moved.</p><p>“Oh God, Rowan, don't stop. Please. Move. Have me. I .. ” And Rowan had him. He turned him around and looked down.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Mycroft just grabbed him and pulled him down.</p><p>“Please, Rowan, please.” And Rowan let go. He had Mycroft. Very tenderly. And Mycroft enjoyed.</p><p>***</p><p>Greg sat on the doorsteps of 221B and sulked. He had wondered about some beers at the Baker Street pub but thought the better of it. Instead he just waited for Sherlock and the wolf. When the taxi arrived, he slowly got up.</p><p>“Greg, you OK?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“What do you think, Sherlock?” He sighed.</p><p>“I am sorry. Thanks for having me over.” Sherlock opened the door and the wolf leapt in followed by Greg. Upstairs Sherlock even made tea since John was still in wolf form. Greg awkwardly crouched on a chair in the kitchen. Finally, he dared to ask:</p><p>“When you left, was he still there?” Sherlock nodded.</p><p>“Yes, he was. I am not sure what Mycroft was up to but he seemed to be a bit drunk at the end. Rowan though seemed sorted and calm.”</p><p>“Why did he treat me like shit, Sherlock? Why?” Greg looked up with blurry eyes.</p><p>“He just didn’t want you to leave.”</p><p>“I am not his property.”</p><p>“Did you talk about it?”</p><p>“Talk about what?”</p><p>“About him claiming you as his.”</p><p>“I thought it was only sexual.”</p><p>“Well, obviously it’s not.” He placed the mug on the table and sat with him.</p><p>“Was he very upset after I have left?”</p><p>“He was sad, not upset.”</p><p>“I was jealous, I have to admit it. But his behaviour was extreme. I am not his live-in pet, you know?”</p><p>“Of course, I do, Greg. I am sorry. Stay here as long as you like. And if you wish I will go and talk to him. John would, too, I believe.”</p><p>“Of course, I would.” John stepped up dressed in pyjamas and a tee. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he checked the clock on his mobile.</p><p>“Oh, it’s already that late.”</p><p>“Yes, it is. I will be sleeping for a few hours and work the late shift at the A&amp;E today. See you later then.”</p><p>“Could you show me John’s old room, please? I am exhausted.” Greg yawned and got up.</p><p>“Of course, come on.” Greg didn’t bother and just undressed while Sherlock brought some new sheets.</p><p>“Thank you.” He crawled under the duvet and pulled it all the way up. Sherlock looked at him for a few more seconds but he went to sleep right away. Quietly he left the room and returned downstairs. His mobile dinged with a new text.</p><p>
  <i>“Is Greg with you?”<br/>MH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He is asleep.”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is he upset?”<br/>MH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He is sad. He cried. And he asked the same about you.”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Make him come back.”<br/>MH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Come here and apologize. At least talk to him.”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I will be over tomorrow evening.”<br/>MH</i>
</p><p>Sherlock wondered about Rowan. Had he stayed over? Did Mycroft do something stupid? He was very much afraid so.</p><p>
  <i>“Did you do anything reckless?”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes.”<br/>MH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Think about what you want to tell Greg.”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>There were no more texts after that and Sherlock wondered what might have happened. Obviously, they had sex. He would have to wait for his answers. He wasn’t sure if Greg could forgive such a betrayal. He had to admit that Rowan was rather sexy. One may look.</p><p>***</p><p>Rowan had left Mycroft in the early morning hours. He was old enough not to be harmed by the sun. He wore sunglasses anyway, it was cool. He smiled. He liked the present; it was more fun.<br/>Mycroft had been sleeping and he didn’t wake him. He had to talk to his boyfriend about what happened.</p><p>Rowan owned a rather nice apartment in Kensington. He lived alone and was quite happy about it. He always could do what he wanted and no one questioned him about it.<br/>He thought about the dead victims. He sent emails to some people and made calls, too. He started to collect information on a certain coven once formed in the 14th century. They were called <i>The Bats</i> as he had already told the others. Back then there had been vampires who were able to change their form. But that was due to their magic abilities, it wasn’t a vampire thing at all. Rowan could do many things but he would always be of human form.<br/>When he was pleased with his actions he went to bed after he had checked his security. Now that he had stepped into the coven’s business, he had to be careful.<br/>He closed his eyes. He could still smell Mycroft on his skin. Even though he was older now it was still him. He was special. Rowan smiled; it had been nice. It would have been better if he hadn’t been that drunk and desperate.</p><p>***</p><p>When Mycroft woke up, he had a terrible headache and was all alone. He remembered his night with Rowan and sighed. It had been fantastic. He read the texts he had exchanged with his brother and wondered when he became the sane one in their relationship.<br/>He could only hope he hadn’t fucked everything up with Greg. He idly wondered if he would come back before he could go and see him. Maybe he should just wait until he calmed down? Or should he send him a text? He believed Greg had overreacted, but so had he.<br/>He washed down some painkillers and had a shower. It was getting better and he checked his emails. He phoned his PA to tell her he wouldn’t be in today and was only to be disturbed when a nuclear war was going on or the production of jelly beans had been stopped.</p><p>It was late afternoon when he reached Baker Street. He stepped inside and walked up the stairs. He was polite enough to knock before entering. He saw his brother hunched over his microscope but he didn’t see Greg.</p><p>“Hallo, Sherlock. Where is Greg?” Without turning around, he answered:</p><p>“Still in John’s room. I heard him walking around though, so he is awake. Just go up and try your luck.”</p><p>“Did you talk to him?”</p><p>“No, he was sleeping. Just go and save your relationship.”</p><p>“What should I tell him?” That made Sherlock turn around and raise his eyebrow.</p><p>“You are asking me for advice on that matter? You must be kidding!”</p><p>“Absolutely not. You are coping with a werewolf; you must be good.”</p><p>“I just tell you what everybody always tells me. Say you are sorry. Don’t try to explain your actions, it won’t help. Don’t promise anything you can’t keep. Be honest. Ask him to come back. Beg him to come back if needed. He wants you; he is just hurt.”</p><p>“OK …” He swallowed and slowly walked upstairs. He stood in front of the door and breathed for some seconds until he heard Greg saying:</p><p>“Come on in, Myc.” He sighed and opened the door.</p><p>“Hello, Greg.” Greg was still in bed but leaning against the headrest. He was covered by the duvet and his hair was all messed up.</p><p>“Hello, Myc.” No more. Mycroft had expected this. Greg would make him ask for it, maybe even beg. Well, he would, if necessary.</p><p>“Greg, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I didn’t think about it; I just acted.”</p><p>“Why did you treat me as your property? You don’t own me, Myc.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, I just wanted you to stay.” He earnestly looked at him.</p><p>“What happened after I left?”</p><p>“I drank too much. I was drunk.” Well, he was a diplomat, wasn’t he? Greg nodded.</p><p>“Sherlock said Rowan was still with you when he and John left?”</p><p>“Yes, he was.” Greg nodded again.</p><p>“I see you don’t want to tell everything. So, I just assume you had sex with Rowan.”</p><p>“You assume right. I am asking for forgiveness. I beg you to come back, Greg. I need you. I love you.” He looked him straight into the eyes. Greg got out of bed and approached him. And then he slapped him forcefully right onto his cheek.<br/>Mycroft hadn’t expected this. He was shell-shocked. His cheek felt hot and he was quite sure Greg’s five fingers were showing.</p><p>“You don’t love me, Mycroft Holmes. You love having me, that’s all. I will grab my belongings later.”</p><p>“Greg, please …” He carefully reached out to touch him but Greg jerked away.</p><p>“Leave. I have nothing to say to you.” When Mycroft made no move, he just opened the door and went into the bath. He locked the door from the inside.<br/>Mycroft’s vision was blurry when he stepped down the stairs. Sherlock was leaning against the kitchen counter and looked him up and down.</p><p>“What happened, Myc?”</p><p>“I said I was sorry. He slapped me. I begged. He will grab his belongings later.” His hands started to shake. Sherlock stared.</p><p>“What? He can’t be serious. He loves you.”</p><p>“Oh, I told him about me and Rowan having sex.”</p><p>“You are an idiot, Myc.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to lie.” Now he started to cry. Sherlock was shocked; he had never seen his brother cry. Never ever. He pulled him into a hug and led him over to the sofa.</p><p>“Come here, bro. I am here for you. Everything will be OK again. You just have to work for it. Don’t give up.” Sherlock reached for the box of tissues and let him lean against him and sob. He cried his heart out.<br/>Upstairs he could hear the shower and later on the door of John’s room close again. He stroked over his brother’s hair and mussed it up so his reddish locks came out again. Only then Sherlock realised that Mycroft was wearing a pair of jeans, trainers, and an old and rather dirty tee.</p><p>“Jesus, bro, how do you look like?”</p><p>“I don’t care!” He sobbed and his voice broke. He finally took a tissue and blew his nose. His face was blotchy and his eyes red-rimmed. Carefully Sherlock touched the imprint on his cheek.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Slowly he shook his head.</p><p>“Not there.” Sherlock held him some more and he rested his head and chest against his brother’s slim frame.<br/>Then John came back from his shift and stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“What happened? Are you hurt?” Sherlock shook his head no and tilted his head upwards.</p><p>“No, it’s Greg. He left him.” John came closer.</p><p>“What? No, never! He loves you, Mycroft.”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t. And he is right. If he would have done what I did, I would be more than angry, too.”</p><p>“What the fuck did you do?” Silence. Sherlock sighed and answered:</p><p>“He slept with Rowan. He was drunk.”</p><p>“That’s not an excuse and you know it, Sherlock.” He looked upstairs.</p><p>“Did you talk to him?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I will go and check on him.” He went upstairs and knocked.</p><p>“It’s me, Greg. Can I come in?” Greg opened the door.</p><p>“It’s your room, of course, you can come in.”</p><p>“It’s yours for the time being. Now tell me what happened.” And he told him. At the end, they sat together on the bed and Greg cried. Suddenly Francis was in his head.</p><p>“Let me take over, please. I want to talk to him.” John let him.</p><p>“Greg? It's Francis speaking. I want to help.” Greg looked up and saw yellow eyes looking at him. He swallowed.</p><p>“How could you help? How could anyone help?” He sobbed and Francis carefully pulled him close into an embrace. Greg tightened a bit but then just let it happen. It felt good. He was only human and he needed this now. It was just comfort and he was thankful for it.</p><p>“You do love my mate's brother, don't you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What would he need to do, so you could forgive him?”</p><p>“Give me time.”</p><p>“So, you would forgive him if he gave you time?”</p><p>“I would, yes. I love him. But I can't forget the way he behaved, how he claimed me as his. He can't order me around like that. I don't want to be a live-in-pet being shoved back when someone more appealing appears he can have the sex with.”</p><p>“I understand. Did you tell him all that?”</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded.</p><p>“But it didn't help.”</p><p>“It will need time, Greg. Listen, you can stay here as long as you want. But leave some stuff behind with Mycroft and bring the rest here. So, he knows there is hope. Would you do that?”</p><p>“Yes. But I can't go there and grab it. I can't.”</p><p>“Then I will do it. Just tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Just bring some clothes and my stuff from the bath; maybe my guitar. That's it.”</p><p>“Good.” He placed a palm against one cheek and smiled.</p><p>“You'll sort it out eventually.” Greg sadly smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, Francis.” Then John was back.</p><p>“I can only agree with him.” He lowered his arms which were still circling Greg's body. Then he got up.</p><p>“Just get back to Sherlock again. I am fine up here. I won't come down until he is gone. Don't expect me to talk to him soon again. I need a time-out.” John nodded.</p><p>“This is perfectly alright. Don't worry about it anymore. Consider this your home for the time being.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, John. Really.” He crawled back into bed and hid under the duvet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed by. John was working his shifts at the A&amp;E Greg was working at NSY and Sherlock sulked and experimented. And Mycroft had disappeared. He wasn't at home and he wouldn't answer his mobile. Sherlock had checked his flat and found none of his personal belongings gone. All his suits were still there as well as his shoes. And his umbrella was there, too. That was a bad sign. Normally he wouldn't have gone anywhere without it. He didn’t leave a note or called. Anthea just knew he had taken a vacation.</p><p>Greg really was worried. After John had taken care of his belongings, he had disappeared. Sherlock even called Rowan but he had no idea. Sherlock believed him; he could sense his worries, too.<br/>Finally, Sherlock decided to act. He talked to Anthea who let him inside his office where he hacked into his computer. There he found the attack plans. He had activated himself. He was a leader of an assault group. This was suicide.</p><p>***</p><p>Mycroft felt young again and wanted. He was experienced and he showed it. He went out with the troops and killed. He still was good at it. He ran over the wide field in South-Eastern Europe. His comrades were around and behind him, but he was the one leading. He held a futuristic laser gun in his arms and his night-vision goggles showed him the figures in front of him. He also carried some stakes and his casual gun was loaded with consecrated silver bullets.</p><p>He saw the vampires standing in front of an old castle. They tried to get in but something held them back. The group with Mycroft caught up on them quickly and started to fire once within reach. When the first fell, the rest of the coven turned around and bared their fangs. With their inhuman speed, they threw themselves at the group and wreaked havoc. Since Mycroft was right in front, he went down at once with three vampires on top of him snarling their hate.<br/>He quickly lost his laser gun when they crunched his wrist. He tried to get up again but to no avail. The second one tore some part off his thigh and he screamed in agony. His comrades were busy and couldn’t help him. Finally, the last one threw himself directly on top of him and stared into his eyes. He bared his teeth and tore off his night-vision hissing:</p><p>“You have killed way too many of us! You decimated our coven to the few of us. You will pay! You will die today!” He once licked over his throat and Mycroft shivered. He had lost a severe amount of blood due to the bite in his leg. The pain in his crunched wrist didn’t help at all. His vision became blurry as he laid helplessly under the creature waiting to be killed.<br/>The vampire leant down and he could feel his long teeth scraping over the tender skin of this throat. Then he bit him and threw his head from side to side tearing him open. Blood gushed out of the wound directly into the vampire’s mouth.<br/>Mycroft couldn’t even scream any more. The pain was agonizing and cruel. He heard the slurping noises and it felt like hours until it finally stopped. His brain shut down. His last loving thoughts went out to Greg.</p><p>***</p><p>Rowan got the call from Sherlock regarding Mycroft. He swore under his non-existing breath. He checked on all his contacts and finally knew where to look. He contacted Sherlock and both of them rushed to Romania on a private plane Anthea had organised. But they arrived too late.</p><p>They stood in the so-called army hospital being just a tent on the ground. Mycroft was pale and unconscious. Rowan sadly looked at his bandaged neck. Sherlock was furious.</p><p>“He was brought in yesterday morning. He was almost dead. We took care of the flesh wound and his broken wrist. Both a piece of his leg and neck was bitten off and he lost a lot of blood. But we could stabilize him and he is alive. We need to wait for another five to six hours until we can be sure. Are you next of kin?”</p><p>“I am his brother and the British government is his fucking mother! We are taking him home.” He walked outside to call Anthea and arrange a helicopter.<br/>Rowan stood beside the bed and looked into nothing.</p><p>“Who did bring him in?” He asked the doctor.</p><p>“Other soldiers. The few survivors.”</p><p>“Where are they?”</p><p>“They all died. It's a wonder this man survived at all."</p><p>“Can we even move him without endangering him?” The doctor nodded.</p><p>“Yes, if the Government is involved, he will be taken good care of.”</p><p>“Did the soldiers say something about their fight? About other survivors?” The doctor smiled thinly.</p><p>“You can talk around here. We are army all around and know about vampires and shit. And no, they didn’t.” Rowan nodded. He needed to activate some connections he had down here and knew from the past.</p><p>“Thank you, doctor. We are taking over from here.”</p><p>“Who are you anyway? No next of kin, I think.”</p><p>“I was, a long time ago. Now I am a good friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock had snarled orders into his mobile and Rowan just kept looking. He had taken over and talked to Anthea to have arranged everything.<br/>Both Rowan and Sherlock watched when Mycroft was brought into the helicopter. Sherlock would go home with him. Well, home as in England. He would be brought to Baskerville just to ensure the vampire germ was completely erased. Rowan looked at Sherlock.</p><p>“Good luck, Sherlock.” He deeply inhaled.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to stay here?” He nodded.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely. I need to gather information. I still have contacts.” Sherlock thinly smiled.</p><p>“Very old contacts, I assume?” Rowan tilted his head.</p><p>“Very.” He looked at the helicopter again and placed a palm on Sherlock’s shoulder.</p><p>“Please, take good care of him. Make Greg come back. At least try. I am awfully sorry I let it happen. Tell him that; it might help.” Sherlock looked at him and then at his hand on his coat. He would have to dry-clean it before meeting John again.<br/>Rowan probably had read his mind because he quietly chuckled and dropped it.</p><p>“I will text you as soon as I know more.” They shook hands and Sherlock entered the helicopter.</p><p>***</p><p>As soon as he had him tugged in safely in Baskerville and talked to the doctors there, he wondered what he should do next. For a second, he thought of staying on the base. But he wanted to see John, too. And he couldn't have him close to Baskerville. He was a werewolf after all. It was too dangerous for him. He furiously typed on his mobile and finally found himself a nice B&amp;B. He also asked Anthea to arrange a car for him. He was given a Jeep and drove over after having checked the last time on Mycroft. He was still sleeping the sleep of the drugged.</p><p>The room in the B&amp;B was nicer than expected. It was large and comfy and had even a big four-poster bed. When he arrived, he asked to light a fire in the fire-place at once and went to take a shower. He found a comfy bathrobe which he donned at once. Later he sat on the bed and called John.</p><p>“Sherlock, where are you?”</p><p>“I made sure Mycroft was OK in Baskerville. I found a place to stay, too.”</p><p>“You could have stayed with him.”</p><p>“No, I couldn't. I want you here and you couldn't possibly stay there. It's too dangerous for you and Francis.”</p><p>“I don't think I want to know more ...”</p><p>“Could you come?”</p><p>“Of course, love. I will pack and be with you as soon as possible. I have to inform the clinic. And I need to talk to Greg.”</p><p>“Don't tell him too much too soon. I need to know more before I want to inform him. OK?”</p><p>“As you wish. I will leave early in the morning. I can't wait to see you again.”</p><p>“Me, too. I love you!”</p><p>“I love you, too.” They disconnected and Sherlock dropped his mobile. He got up and grabbed his coat. He stepped outside on the balcony and draped it over the deck-chair. He sighed and hoped it was enough. Then he texted Rowan to let him know about Mycroft's status.</p><p>He knew he couldn't sleep anyway and checked his watch. It was only 9 pm. He decided to get a drink and some fags downstairs. He hopped on a barstool and ordered a malt. The woman behind the counter asked:</p><p>“Are you pleased with your room, Sir?” He nodded.</p><p>“Yes, very much so. I am expecting company tomorrow. I hope this won't be a problem?”</p><p>“Not at all. Do you want something to eat?” He hadn't eaten something good for days and only now felt some hunger. He also knew John would approve if he found out he had eaten. So, he nodded.</p><p>“Yes, please. What do you have?” He fantasised about haggis and anchovy pizza. He inwardly shuddered.</p><p>“How about simple fish and chips?” Sherlock relaxed a little.</p><p>“That would be rather nice. By any chance, you don't sell any cigarettes, do you?” She reached under the counter and handed a package over.</p><p>“Not officially, no.” He smiled at her and grabbed both the pack and the lighter she had placed beside.</p><p>“Thank you!” He went outside and smoked under the half-moon. When looking up he had to think of Francis. Everything still felt weird. Werewolves and vampires, magicians, and sorcerers. There was a whole magic community outside. How was it possible he had never found out?</p><p>He finished his fag looking up into the sky. His gaze wandered over the moon and stars and suddenly there was his voice in his head.</p><p>“You shouldn't smoke, love.” Sherlock had to smile.</p><p>“Francis, I love you, too.” He snorted.</p><p>“I don't want to lick a cold ash-tray.” Sherlock had to cough and his eyes watered.</p><p>“I am sorry, Francis. How come you can talk to me? Are you close already?” There was a minute pause.</p><p>“No, I never told John or anyone it's possible. Right now, he is asleep. I used some magic to enhance my ability. We are still in 221B.”</p><p>“I can't wait to have you two back with me.” Then the woman called out for him.</p><p>“Dinner is ready!” He dropped the cigarette and called back.</p><p>“I am coming!”</p><p>“Love you!” Sherlock smiled.</p><p>“Love you two, too!” He went back inside and had dinner. He had to admit he felt better afterwards. He even had some pints with the locals. They were curious about him and of course he had to show off. He deduced some facts about their family and jobs and got their attention. And since he was taught behaviour 101 by John, he now knew how far he could go.<br/>Later when the pub emptied, he went upstairs again. He felt tired and even a bit dizzy. Normally he didn't drink that much beer. He stood on the balcony and smoked a last cigarette. Then he just stripped naked and crawled under the duvet.</p><p>***</p><p>Anthea had called John in the morning to tell him a car was delivered later. He thanked her being a bit surprised. He had already looked for a train connection but this was rather pleasant. He would be able to see Sherlock earlier than anticipated.<br/>He drove through the city and was pleased with himself. Greg was at the Yard and he was dealing rather well. He could be left behind. He wouldn't do anything stupid.<br/>John drove through the countryside and listened to the comments Francis made about everything.</p><p>“You haven't been around much, have you?”</p><p>“I was born into you. I have been where you have.”</p><p>“I need to tell you about Baskerville though. You have to hold back while we are with our mate.”</p><p>“I will do whatever is necessary. What is Baskerville?” John tried to explain very carefully but Francis wildly interrupted.</p><p>“You are telling me they are performing experiments on my fellow wolves?”</p><p>“And on other creatures, yes. I am sorry. It is a military base. They do such things.”</p><p>“You were military, too. I can't see such things in your head.”</p><p>“I was an army doctor. That's different.”</p><p>“I will stand back, don't worry. Now I only want to see Sherlock.” John smiled.</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>***</p><p>John parked in front of the B&amp;B. He grabbed his duffle and walked inside.</p><p>“Good morning!” He was greeted by an older woman behind the counter. He stepped up.</p><p>“Good morning, madam. I am here to stay with Mr Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.”</p><p>“Then you must be Dr John Watson. He told me. You are expected. Just go upstairs. It's the last room at the end.” She handed over a key and smiled. He returned the smile and Francis growled inside. He walked upstairs and stood in front of the room. He could hear him snoring through the door. John unlocked the door and stepped inside.<br/>Francis made a disgusted sound inside his head and John's face contorted a bit, too. This room smelled like a pub. Sherlock reeked of smoke and beer and whiskey. He was sprawled in all his naked glory over the bed. His mouth stood open and he drooled.<br/>John opened the balcony and let the cool air in. Sherlock made displeased noises and clutched the duvet to pull it over his naked body. John wouldn't have any of it and took hold of it. He also poked him into the side.</p><p>“Sherlock!” His body moved away from his poking finger and he curled into a ball.</p><p>“Nooooo, go awayyyyyyy …..............” John was speechless. He had never seen Sherlock like this before. What had triggered this? Was it Mycroft? He sighed and inwardly asked.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” A low rumble was made and then Francis said:</p><p>“Let me take over. Don't worry. You know, I love him, don't you?” John nodded and retreated. And Francis took over. He took his ankles and straightened his legs. Sherlock weakly kicked but Francis was over him and straddled him. He grabbed his wrists and held them on his lower back. Holding him he leant down and whispered.</p><p>“I told you I don't want to lick a cold ash-tray, Sherlock.” His head came up and to the side.</p><p>“Huh? What?” He started to move underneath him but Francis grabbed some strands of his hair and pulled his head up.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine!” More a growl than anything else.</p><p>“Francis, please, get off of me! My head hurts, my mouth is full of cotton and I urgently need to piss.”</p><p>“No!” Sherlock stilled. He felt John's prick pressing against his naked arse. He also felt his own getting hard. He started to move a little but his head was pulled up at once. He hissed.</p><p>“Don't!” He was pulled up on his knees and his prick stood up high. Francis hand left his hair and moved over to his cock. He pressed his fingers around it and the need to piss wasn't that strong anymore.</p><p>“I think you need to be taught a lesson, Sherlock. You drank too much and you smoked. Did you eat at all?” He nodded.</p><p>“Fish and chips. You can ask the landlady; she will tell you. Now please, let me up!” His voice was strained and he tried to press his legs together but Francis wouldn't have any of it.</p><p>“I believe you. I also believe you don't want to soil the bed? Would be a bit humiliating, wouldn't it?”</p><p>“Please, Francis, I promise I will be better! But you have to let me up now! Please?!” He was trembling and his dick was twitching. Francis rudely pulled him off the bed still holding his wrists. He made him stumble into the bath and shoved him into the shower. He stayed with him holding him all the time. He roughly told him:</p><p>“Lean against the tiles with your legs apart!” Sherlock tried to turn but got slapped right below his cheeks where his skin was really tender. He jerked but did as being told. He knew better than messing with Francis. So, he spread his legs and leant against the tiles.<br/>He still wasn't sure if he needed to come or piss right now. He was panting when he felt him close behind again holding his dick.</p><p>“You should have listened to me, Sherlock, when I told you.”</p><p>“Oh, just don't make a fuss, Francis! I smoked a bit and I had some malts and pints. I even had dinner.”</p><p>“I don't want you to smoke or drink too much! It makes your scent unbearable, disgusting!”</p><p>“You are not in the position to allow or forbid me anything! I am a grown-up!”</p><p>“I believe I am in a position to do anything right now! And grown-up? Hah!” He loosened his grip around his prick a bit. Right again he felt the urgent need to piss. He tried to press his legs together but Francis had his between his thighs.</p><p>“Grown-ups know when it's time. They won't piss on themselves. They won't drink too much. Don't you agree?” Sherlock right now would do almost anything to reach the loo. He cramped already and had lost a few drips. He felt the heat crawl up his face and started to tremble.</p><p>“Please, Francis! Please let me go. Don't make me piss myself!”</p><p>“Do you agree with me, that you need to be punished?” He nodded quickly.</p><p>“Yes, I do! Please?” Francis hand came around his cock again and slowly rubbed up and down. Sherlock cramped badly and fell down but Francis held him and lowered him down on his knees. He knelt behind him and pulled his penis. His other hand fondled his testicles and then pressed on his bladder. Sherlock tried to hold it back but he spurted some. He was so bloody humiliated. Tears ran down his cheeks and he only sobbed out his pleas. Francis quickened his moves and finally, Sherlock came roughly shouting. And then he pissed on the ground and his piss ran warmly over Francis' hand and his own thighs. Now he openly sobbed and cried. Francis wound his arms around his body and Sherlock tensed. He stared at the tiles and very quietly spoke:</p><p>“Retreat, Francis, right now!” That came through ground teeth.</p><p>“Sherlock, don't ...” But he wriggled out of his grip and pushed him away. He then sat curled up on the tiles with his eyes tightly shut. He felt the heat behind his eyelids and his lips quivered.</p><p>“John? John!” He managed to call out loud and looked up into Francis yellowish eyes. Slowly they changed into John's deep blue eyes. He looked a bit taken aback to find himself in the shower stall with a crying Sherlock, a crying naked Sherlock, down on the floor. At once he knelt beside him.</p><p>“Jesus, Sherlock. What happened?” He could also smell piss. Piss on both him and Sherlock and on his hands and thighs. What the hell had been happening? Then he saw Sherlock still crying. He sobbed wildly. His face was all blotchy and red. Tears were running down his cheekbones and his body shook. He sobbed out the words.</p><p>“Francis happened. He punished me for smoking and drinking. This was just too much! He forced me in here. He forced me to piss and ejaculate. I don't know why ...” He started to cry harder again.</p><p>“He was very angry when we came in. He saw you and he smelled you. Then he took over. I am sorry, Sherlock. You know, I never ...” Sherlock reached out for him.</p><p>“I know, John, that's why I called for you. And maybe I smelled like a pub but I enjoyed myself for once; I interacted and I had fun. I don't understand Francis; I really don't. He frightened me. He frightened me as much as our first time, John. I don't want him around now, I am sorry. I know the full moon is up next week. I can't be with you, John, I just can't.” John took his hands but wouldn't look at him.</p><p>“I am so, so sorry, Sherlock. I will be there for you until the full moon is up. I am sure Francis will stay down until then.” Sherlock only nodded. He wasn't able to speak anymore.</p><p>“Come on and get up now. You really need to shower and brush your teeth. I will be there for you.” Sherlock stood on shaking legs but showered. John watched him for several seconds but he seemed to be OK. He undressed as well and showered after Sherlock was done. Then he stepped into the room again and sat on the bed. He tried to reach Francis but he wouldn't answer.<br/>He could hear Sherlock rummage in the bath. Finally, he came out again.</p><p>“I brought fresh clothes.” John pointed over to the pile of dress trousers and shirts. Sherlock got dressed. He looked at John again.</p><p>“This really went too far. I love to play in bed, that's true. Under other circumstances, perhaps it would have been fun. But I won't have him educate me like this or even order me around. It can't be, John, it just can't.” He slowly shook his head.</p><p>“I know, love, I know. Please, we didn't even have a proper kiss. I understand if you would, if I … Fuck, Sherlock, I need you. Please, may I hold you?” Sherlock smiled sadly.</p><p>“John, I am so sorry. Of course, you can hold me whenever you want. I want to kiss you, too. Come here, John, please.” Sherlock wound his long arms around John and pulled him close. They touched and kissed each other. Soon it became serious groping.</p><p>“Let's go and have breakfast, John. I need to leave this room. I will go and see Mycroft afterwards.”</p><p>“I will tell you about Greg. Maybe I could make him come here and see your brother?” Sherlock nodded and they went down for breakfast. Sherlock even had more than coffee but John could barely eat. He couldn't look at Sherlock. He had no idea what would happen at the full moon. What would Francis do? Right now, he was gone and he wouldn't answer his calls.</p><p>Sherlock looked at John. He felt John's misery. He knew it wasn't John's fault. He had trusted him, too, not to harm him. Sherlock still was cold; he had no idea how he should deal with it. Whom could he ask anyway? Who was experienced in dealing with magical creatures? Mycroft was, but he wasn't available yet. Rowan was, too. If he would involve Rowan, Francis would get mad. Madder.</p><p>Sherlock stared into his mug when John carefully touched him.</p><p>“Sherlock? What are you thinking about?” Sherlock looked into his eyes.</p><p>“John, I don't know how to deal with this, how to deal with Francis if he appeared again. Right now, I need to take care of my brother. Would you please stay here and wait for me?”</p><p>“What kind of question is this? Of course, I will be here for you. And I will try to talk to Francis while you are gone.”</p><p>“Thank you, John, really. I love you.” He sadly smiled.</p><p>“I love you, too.” John carefully touched him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock drove back to Baskerville. On the aisle in front of Mycroft's room, he met the doctor.</p><p>“You are Mr Holmes' brother, aren't you?”</p><p>“Sherlock Holmes, yes. How is he doing?”</p><p>“Better. He hasn't been infected. As soon as he wakes up ...”</p><p>“He still hasn't?”</p><p>“We would have told you, Sir.”</p><p>“I know, I am sorry. I just wondered ...”</p><p>“Just go inside. He should wake up soon and I think he will be happy to see someone he knows.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor.” Sherlock stepped inside and took the chair to Mycroft's side. He wound his long fingers around his hand and just held him. It took about one hour for Mycroft to finally wake. He began to stir and moan. Sherlock looked up and whispered:</p><p>“Mycroft?” His eyes fluttered and opened. He slowly focused on Sherlock.</p><p>“Sherlock … How … Where am I?”</p><p>“Baskerville. Rowan and I found you and took you home.” Mycroft's eyes widened in terror.</p><p>“You brought Rowan to Baskerville?” Sherlock got closer.</p><p>“No, of course not, I am not stupid. We went down to Romania to fetch you. He helped me a lot. I brought you home. He wanted to stay to get more intel.”</p><p>“Oh, I see … My, my, Sherlock. You scared me ...” He smiled and Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“No, Mycroft, you scared me. How could you do this to me? To all of us? To Greg?”</p><p>“He won't even miss me ...”</p><p>“You have no idea ...” They looked at each other.</p><p>“He never came back ...”</p><p>“He is heart-broken.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>“You slept with Rowan.”</p><p>“I said sorry.” Sherlock sighed. Mycroft pressed his hand.</p><p>“You look sad, Sherlock. What did he do?” Mycroft wondered.</p><p>“He did something to me. I didn't like it. He overreacted.” And he told Mycroft holding his hand.</p><p>“I see, Sherlock. You did nothing wrong or bad, I agree. He just didn't like the smell. But that doesn't give him the right to act as he did. I am sure John will take care of it.”</p><p>“Francis retreated as soon as I called for John. He hasn't shown up since then.”</p><p>“You two know each other for only a few weeks. You still need time. You probably have jumped too fast into the wild side of sex.”</p><p>“You are right, as usual, Mycroft. Rest now, please? I am sorry to have bothered you with this. I will bring you a piece of cake if I am allowed to. Please go to sleep now.” Mycroft tiredly smiled up at him.</p><p>“I look forward to the cake, Sherlock ...” His eyes drooped and he fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock stayed for a few more minutes just to make sure he was sleeping. Then he left and found the doctor.</p><p>“He woke up and we talked. He seems to be fine.”</p><p>“That sounds good. We will check on him as soon as he wakes again.”</p><p>“I promised to ask if he can have a piece of cake. Can he?” The doctor smiled.</p><p>“Of course, he can. He can have everything which makes him better. If he wants a piece of cake, he gets it. There is a fine bakery in the village. Get it there and it will make him happy.”</p><p>“I will, thank you, Doctor.” He stood but was held back by him.</p><p>“About you, I am concerned. You look stressed. What happened? Can I help you?” Sherlock thought of the experiments probably going on in the basement and for a very short time, he fancied taking Francis in here.</p><p>“I have some problems with my boyfriend. I am afraid you can't help me.” He thinly smiled and the doctor returned it.</p><p>“I wish you all the best, Mr Holmes.”</p><p>“Thank you, doctor.” Then he left. The doctor looked after him. He was a bit suspicious; he just didn't know why exactly. It was just a feeling in his guts.<br/>Sherlock drove back to the B&amp;B. He found John sitting outside having a lager. He moved up.</p><p>“John! I am glad you are here.” He sat down with him.</p><p>“Where else should I be?” He sadly looked up at him.</p><p>“Mycroft woke up. I talked to him.”</p><p>“That's good news, Sherlock. I am glad to hear that.”</p><p>“I am going back this afternoon and bring him a piece of cake.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Now I need to be with you. Only you. John, please, let's go upstairs.” John looked troubled but followed him up into their room. It had been cleaned already and John lit a fire. When he turned around, he found Sherlock sitting on the edge of the bed looking down. He looked lost.<br/>He carefully stepped up and heard him say:</p><p>“John, why won't you touch me?” John sat beside him.</p><p>“Because I can feel you being uneasy with me around. I am afraid to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Sherlock, I just don't.”</p><p>“You won't, John. Not you. Please?” He held out his arms and he was trembling. His eyes were wet.</p><p>“Jesus, Sherlock. I am feeling horrible. Come here, I will hold you. Whatever you want, love.” John hugged him close and stroked over his back. His hand was carding through his hair. He felt him relax against him. Then he felt the careful pull up and they were on the bed. John looked at him, found him clinging to him, his eyes were closed and he wouldn't speak. He pulled up the duvet and covered them. He held him and placed some kisses on his face.<br/>Only when he saw him smile, he felt better.</p><p>“I am here and I will hold you as long as you want. I love you, Sherlock, I love you very much.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” John felt his hands claw into his shirt. He didn't care. He just let him do as he liked. After half an hour he felt him relax and fall asleep. His tight grip loosened and his hands fell down.<br/>Only then he was able to hear the tiny voice in his head.</p><p>“John? Is he gone?”</p><p>“You know he is, Francis. What do you want?”</p><p>“I can feel you being upset; being angry with me. But I needed to do something about it.”</p><p>“You just can't do this to him, Francis. What you did was wrong. He is scared. When I found him in the shower, he told me he was frightened as much as the first time. You do remember that, don't you?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. And I am sorry. I realise by now that I did something wrong. But I am not experienced enough to act correctly all the time. Please, you have to believe me, I didn't mean to scare my mate or harm him in any way.”</p><p>“I can feel you aren't lying to me. But Sherlock isn't ready yet. He doesn't want to be with you. He even is scared because of the next full moon which inconveniently is next week.”</p><p>“When he was calling out for you, I knew I had acted wrong somehow. Beforehand I didn't know. I saw his bodily reaction; he was getting hard. I thought he enjoyed ...” His voice was becoming quieter by the second.</p><p>“You see, Francis, the only thing you can do right now is wait. Wait until Sherlock is ready to deal with you, to speak to you again. Don't approach him beforehand.”</p><p>“Would you talk to me?” John sighed.</p><p>“Yes, Francis, I will talk to you. I will let you know about him.”</p><p>“How is his brother?”</p><p>“You don't know?”</p><p>“No, I retreated completely. If you believe it or not, I too felt uneasy after his reaction.”</p><p>“He woke up. Sherlock and Rowan found him in Romania and arranged for him to be brought back.”</p><p>“Where is Rowan?”</p><p>“He stayed in Romania. He can't stay here; you know why.”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” John felt him shudder.</p><p>“I am glad to hear he is OK. Will you tell our mate you talked to me?”</p><p>“Yes, I will do that.”</p><p>“Thank you, John.” He retreated again and was gone. John couldn't feel his presence anymore. He inwardly sighed and looked at Sherlock. He was sleeping. John's hand went up to his hair and held on to some strands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mycroft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sherlock woke up again, he felt a pressure on his chest. It was nice though. He sensed John close and he could smell him. It was the scent of tea, wood, and man. He deeply inhaled and opened his eyes. He found John half on top of him. His head was on his chest and his arm was around his waist. His hand was into his hair. Well, he knew he liked his hair. Somehow everybody did. He had no idea why.<br/>He was thirsty and he needed to go to the loo. He also desperately wanted to smoke. He heaved John off of him and got up. John didn't wake and Sherlock walked into the bath. Then he stepped onto the balcony and closed it behind him so John wouldn't freeze. He had John's jacket on which was a bit small. And he enjoyed his cigarette.<br/>He got dressed again properly and left a note for John. He was still sleeping having curled up again under the duvet. Sherlock stroked over his head and kissed him on the forehead. He left for the bakery and Mycroft. He bought a big piece of cake for his brother.</p><p>***</p><p>John woke up and found Sherlock gone. He found his note and took a shower. He decided to call Greg. He told him about Mycroft. He listened to him breathing. Then he said:</p><p>“I am glad to hear he is OK.”</p><p>“Greg, he misses you, too.”</p><p>“Does he?”</p><p>“Yes, Sherlock told me. He even thought you forgot about him already.”</p><p>“Well, I tried but it didn't work. I miss him so much. I love him. Fuck ...”</p><p>“Please, come here and see him, Greg. It will make it better.”</p><p>“OK, I will be there tomorrow. Happy now?”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“I am not sure. But I will come. I need to know; I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“Yes, I think so, too. He knows it was wrong to sleep with Rowan. And so does Rowan, Sherlock told me. Just talk to him.”</p><p>“I will, John. See you tomorrow.” They ended the call and John was happy. He texted Sherlock. He got restless. It would be nice to move a bit. He brought trainers and he decided to run. He ran into the woods and felt Francis coming up. He ran faster.</p><p>“John, stop running, please. Talk to me!” John stopped and sat down on the ground against a tree.</p><p>“Francis, Sherlock is with Mycroft. Greg will be here tomorrow.”</p><p>“That's good, I am glad to hear that. Sherlock was worried about their relationship.”</p><p>“Sherlock still is very upset. We were together holding each other on the bed, nothing else happened.”</p><p>“John, I don't know how to approach him. I just don't know.”</p><p>“Wait for him to want it. Don't approach him.”</p><p>“I won't, I promise.” And gone he was. John got up and ran around some more before he got back.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock brought the cake and got a plate and fork from the nurses. They seemed to like his brother; Sherlock wondered why. It was probably his misery.<br/>He made him sit up and handed him the cake. He saw him lick his lips and they turned up.</p><p>“This is an exception.”</p><p>“I know, brother-mine. I appreciate it anyway. Thank you so much!”</p><p>“How are you feeling so far?”</p><p>“Much better today.” Sherlock watched his brother eating the cake. When he was done, he had to smile and handed over a napkin.</p><p>“We have been a bit greedy, haven’t we?”</p><p>“Yes, we have. Give me that.” He snatched it out of his hands and Sherlock had to smile. The old Mycroft was on his way back.</p><p>“The doctor back in Romania told me the vampires ripped off some flesh off your leg and throat. Why didn’t you offer your pouch?”</p><p>“You are disgusting, Sherlock.” But he had to laugh. Suddenly he looked up.</p><p>“You said yesterday Greg would miss me. How would you know?”</p><p>“He cries a lot, he mopes, he looks horrible, he works too much and he is brooding in John’s old room.”</p><p>“You are telling me he is still staying with you?”</p><p>“Yes, he didn’t want to go back to your town-house.”</p><p>“It is his home.”</p><p>“Did you ever tell him?”</p><p>“Tell him what?”</p><p>“That your town-house is his home?”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was important. I didn’t think I needed to tell him. I thought he knew.”</p><p>“Mycroft, what I know for sure is that both of us are thinking too much. Let’s not assume things.”</p><p>“You are right. As soon as I am better, I will see him. I miss him so much.”</p><p>“He misses you, too. I know it.”</p><p>“I really hope he will listen.”</p><p>“I am sure he will. You need to rest now. I will go back to see John.”</p><p>“Did he talk to Francis?” Sherlock shrugged.</p><p>“I am not sure, at least he didn’t tell me. I am a bit afraid of the full moon coming up.”</p><p>“I am convinced he won’t harm you. He knows by now he acted wrong. John told him already. He is new to this world, too. He probably thought if he acted like in your silly sex games you wouldn’t get hurt.”</p><p>“You are probably right. But it doesn’t change anything. I need time to cope.”</p><p>“You two will be fine.”</p><p>“I do hope so.” He combed his fingers through Mycroft’s reddish curls and left.</p><p>***</p><p>Greg sat in the kitchen in 221B and was having dinner. Mrs Hudson had brought something for him. She had eyed him and said:</p><p>“You look horrible, Detective Inspector. You need to eat. And you need to talk to Mycroft.”</p><p>“I know, Mrs Hudson, I know. John already called. I will drive over to Baskerville tomorrow.”</p><p>“You should bring something for him.” Greg looked at her and suddenly smiled.</p><p>“I know exactly what …” She touched his hand.</p><p>“Very well, young man.” When she was gone, he sighed and poured a drink. It was early in the evening and he went out to the nearest Tesco to buy some jelly beans. He bought the biggest bag he could find.</p><p>***</p><p>John had just showered when Sherlock returned. He stood in front of the fire when he entered the room.</p><p>“How is he doing?”</p><p>“Fine so far. He ate the cake.”</p><p>“Good to hear. How are you doing?” He shrugged.</p><p>“I am not sure. I am still afraid of confronting Francis. I don’t think I am ready.”</p><p>“I talked to him when I was out running. He was asking about you and about Mycroft, too. He lets you know he understands. He thought he wasn’t harming you by acting like you did in bed. He knows he was wrong. He is sorry.”</p><p>“I believe he is, John, I really do. But I need time, more time.”</p><p>“As much as you need, love. Come here, please?” Sherlock came closer and hugged him. They kissed tenderly and sat in front of the fire. Then Sherlock went downstairs and got them a bottle of wine.</p><p>„I talked to Greg today.“ Sherlock looked up.</p><p>“What did he say?” There was fear in his eyes when he asked. John smiled.</p><p>“Don't worry. He will be coming to see your brother tomorrow.” That made him smile, too.</p><p>“That's great. Mycroft misses him. We talked about their relationship.”</p><p>“Do you think he is strong enough?” He nodded.</p><p>“Absolutely.” They had more wine. Sherlock’s eyes drooped slowly. John saw.</p><p>“Let's go to bed, love.” They got up and crawled under the duvet. Sherlock snuggled close to John and sighed.</p><p>“You know, somehow I miss him.” John smiled in the dark.</p><p>“Who?” He dared to ask.</p><p>“Whom.” Now he sighed.</p><p>“Whom?” He replied and poked him in the ribs.</p><p>“Francis. He hasn't been offline for such a long time before. It became normal me talking to both of you at the same time. Now it's only you. No offence.” John chuckled.</p><p>“No offence taken, Sherlock. I feel weird, too. He is hiding deep inside me. Sometimes I can feel him at the edge of my being but he won't come up.”</p><p>“I know I have to face him soon, John. I want to talk to him. We must talk about this. But if I talk to him, I want you present.”</p><p>“As you wish, Sherlock. Sleep now, please?” John pulled him close and buried his face under his arm. He deeply inhaled the scent of his mate. Sherlock’s hand was entwined with his. They slept.</p><p>***</p><p>Deep inside Francis could smell Sherlock. He smiled and was finally able to relax.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Greg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were having breakfast downstairs when Greg arrived. He had an overnight bag and sat with them. The landlady came over.</p><p>“Will you become a travel group of some sort, lads?” John smiled.</p><p>“No, not really. He is just visiting a friend at the base.”</p><p>“I see. Do you want breakfast, Sir?” Greg nodded.</p><p>“Yes, please. That would be nice.” He looked at them.</p><p>“Sherlock, what happened?”</p><p>“Are you deducing me, Greg?” He shrugged.</p><p>“You look stressed.”</p><p>“You look hellish.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“I had a fight with Francis.”</p><p>“Oh … Didn't you two talk about it?”</p><p>“Not yet, I still can't.”</p><p>“I am sorry to hear that.” The landlady brought his breakfast and he poured some coffee.</p><p>“I am glad you are here, Greg, really. Mycroft misses you. He just assumed you knew.”</p><p>“Knew what?” Greg chewed his toast.</p><p>“That you knew where your home is. That he loves you.”</p><p>“He slept with Rowan.”</p><p>“He knows it has been a big mistake. He was hurt and drunk. He is facing the same problems as I do. Human interactions are difficult. He didn't understand your behaviour, why you left and stayed with us.”</p><p>“I assume he really didn't. Probably I shouldn't have hit him.”</p><p>“He didn't care. He doesn't. He is vulnerable.”</p><p>“Mycroft? Vulnerable?” He sniggered and shook his head.</p><p>“He is a human being, after all, Greg.” He became serious again.</p><p>“I know that, Sherlock, I really do.” He looked at him and shyly smiled.</p><p>“I brought him jelly-beans.”</p><p>“He will be insanely happy.” John chuckled.</p><p>“When can I see him?”</p><p>“Whenever you want. I can drive you over. You won't get in without me.”</p><p>“I see. What about John?” He shook his head.</p><p>“No way. I am staying here. It's too dangerous for me being close to Baskerville. I don't want to end in their basement being experimented on.” Greg swallowed.</p><p>“Seriously?” Sherlock just nodded.</p><p>“Let's go then. No reason to be late.”</p><p>“OK, Sherlock, let's go. See you later, John.” He waved and finished his breakfast.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock and Greg drove to Baskerville. Greg looked around rather curiously holding on to the bag of jelly-beans. It got x-rayed at the gate.<br/>They met the doctor on the aisle.</p><p>“Mr Holmes, Sir. Good to see you, he will be happy. Who is this?”</p><p>“This is DI Lestrade, my brother's boyfriend. I hope he will be happy to see him.”</p><p>“I am sure he will. He talks in his sleep about you.” He smiled at Greg.</p><p>“He loves you.” Greg blushed and Sherlock had to smile. That was really rather cute. He shoved him to the door.</p><p>“Go on. Right there. I will be waiting outside.” Greg inhaled deeply and finally stepped up knocking on the door.</p><p>“Come in!” He heard his voice and opened the door.</p><p>“Fuck!” He thought and stopped in front of the bed. Mycroft had lost several pounds and was as pale as a corpse. His hand came up and was shaking.</p><p>“Gregory ...” Only a whisper, but packed full of hope and desire. That made him move quickly.</p><p>“Myc ...” He just grabbed him and hugged him placing kisses all over his face. Soon enough he felt the tears.</p><p>“Hey, hey, what's wrong? I am here now.” Mycroft wiped over his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“Yes, you are. I don't know what to say ...” He slowly shook his head and cried some more. Greg sat beside him on the bed and said:</p><p>“Well, I know. It must be enough for the two of us then.” He ruffled his hair. It was longer than before and showed some curls. Then he carefully placed the bag on his lap. Mycroft could just stare at it and Greg saw his lips quiver even more than before.</p><p>“Myc, listen to me, please?” He looked up at Greg and wiped over his eyes. Greg handed him a napkin from the table.</p><p>“Yes?” Carefully asked and it made Greg sigh.</p><p>“Listen. What you did was reckless. If it hadn't been for your brother and your friend, you would be dead by now. You are a bloody idiot, Mycroft. And I love you! I want to be with you again. I want to take you home.”</p><p>“I thought I hurt you too much. That you can't ever forgive what I did. I am so very sorry. You could have kicked me, beat me, whatever you wanted. I would have taken it. As long as you would have come back with me. When you didn't, I left instead. It was the only thing I could do to forget. And yes, it was extremely stupid.” He reached out for Greg again and he took his hand.</p><p>“Let's not talk about it anymore. I love you. That's all that matters. Whenever Rowan appears again, I will behave. You probably jumped him in your drunken state. It wasn't his fault. Sherlock told me he helped to get you out. He still is down there talking to his contacts.”</p><p>“Will you stay until I am allowed to leave?” Greg nodded.</p><p>“I have some over-hours. I will call in and stay at the B&amp;B with Sherlock and John. Don't worry, Myc, I won't leave you ever again.” He placed both of his hands beside his head on the pillow and came very close. Then they kissed. Then Sherlock entered and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, well, now, isn't that adorable!” He sniggered looking at Greg and his brother who held the bag of jelly-beans. Greg just turned around.</p><p>“Sherlock, you brat. What is it?” The doctor moved around Sherlock and stood in front of the bed.</p><p>“The monitors beeped with alarm. I see now why. I am sorry but he still is weak. Please come back tomorrow.” Greg could already see his eyes droop and stroked over his head.</p><p>“I will be back tomorrow, Myc.” He just mumbled something and fell asleep. Carefully he took the bag and placed it on the little bedside table. Then they left. Greg didn't speak and Sherlock didn't push. They were already on the street driving back to the B&amp;B when Greg finally broke. His shoulders shook and he was sobbing. Sherlock was surprised and stopped the car.</p><p>“Greg? What is it? Aren't you happy now?” He was clueless.</p><p>“Oh God, yes, I am happy! Why didn't I see before? I love him so much! It's my fault he went back fighting! He was almost killed and it was entirely my fault!” He pulled at his own hair now.</p><p>“Gregory!” Sherlock shouted using John's parade-ground voice and it worked on Lestrade, too. He looked up and was obviously very surprised.</p><p>“What?” He once sobbed and was handed a handkerchief.</p><p>“It's not your fault! Don't be stupid!”</p><p>“But if I hadn't hit him and made John get my stuff ...”</p><p>“He shouldn't have betrayed you in the first place. He thought you'd forgive him. He is like me, Lestrade. Human interactions are difficult and we don't understand them most of the time.”</p><p>“I just couldn't stand him touching me after he had the sex with a vampire!”</p><p>“With a vampire?” Greg closed his eyes and shook his head.</p><p>“With a vampire, a werewolf, a witch or a fairy! Or a fucking postman! Any fucking person!”</p><p>“I never thought you so passionate, Lestrade.” Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“You would be surprised ...” Both of them smiled. Greg wiped over his eyes.</p><p>“Are you better now?” He nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I am fine. Let's go back and find me a room.”</p><p>“We already took care of that, don't worry.” Sherlock started the car again and drove them back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Approach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg moved into his room and they decided to meet for dinner later. John and Sherlock sat in front of the fire and had drinks.</p><p>“I am glad they are back together.” John said.</p><p>“So am I. Mycroft looked so damn happy. It was good to see.”</p><p>“You hate your brother ...” But John grinned. Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“Not all the time.” Sherlock showed a lopsided smile and refilled their glasses. Suddenly he watched John still. His eyes became a glowering yellow and Sherlock slowly retreated into the direction of the door. Then John just shook his head and his eyes returned to their blue. He held up his hand.</p><p>“Please stay, Sherlock. It's important.” Sherlock stopped with his hand already on the door-handle.</p><p>“What is it, John? What did Francis want?” He saw John was sweating and moved back a bit.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“Francis smells a coven.”</p><p>“A coven?”</p><p>“There are vampires in the area.”</p><p>“That close to Baskerville?”</p><p>“Yes, he said so. Shouldn't we alert them?” Sherlock nodded.</p><p>“I will text Mycroft and ask him what to do.” Soon enough there was a reply.</p><p>“Rowan texted him, too. He warned him and he already tried to get up. He had Anthea come here.”</p><p>“What are we supposed to do now? Are we in danger?”</p><p>“He thinks so. He wants us to come and stay in Baskerville.”</p><p>“I can't stay there and you know it, Sherlock. I will hide in the woods.”</p><p>“Are you insane? They will find you and kill you.”</p><p>“They will experiment on me in Baskerville and kill me.”</p><p>“Mycroft and I will protect you.” But he shook his head.</p><p>“No, Sherlock. The risk is too big. I will leave as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Perhaps you could stay with Rowan?”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I will stay with him. Call him.” He touched his head and his eyes kept changing.</p><p>“But you have to talk to Francis before I'll leave. Please? He is begging right now but isn't sure if he is allowed to show. Please, Sherlock?” Sherlock seriously looked at John and slowly nodded. And there he was all big and yellow eyes. He held out his palms.</p><p>“Please, I am asking for forgiveness. I am so, so sorry. I talked to John. I want to let you know that I thought you felt alright with my doing. I thought it was like our games in bed. And you really didn't smell good.” His voice was croaky and rather quiet. Sherlock listened to his words.</p><p>“Francis, I know you meant no real harm. You are my mate, you wouldn't ever harm or hurt me on purpose. But you did scare me and you hurt me. I was so scared, so frightened. For once I had fun with strange people. OK, I might have had some drinks and fags too much but it was much-needed fun. It happened and it might happen again. I ask you to not patronise me ever again.” He looked at him and Wolf-John nodded.</p><p>“Be assured I missed you around. I love you, Francis.” Now there were tears and he made keening noises. Then he fell down on his knees and changed. When he was done, he shook himself and slowly approached Sherlock. Right in front of him he threw himself on his back and bared his belly and throat. Sherlock could just watch. He swallowed and fell down on his knees beside him.</p><p>“Francis, dear, stop that!” He reached out and stroked his fur. Finally, he placed a kiss right on his snout.</p><p>“You are forgiven, love.” His hand got licked. Then Francis jumped up on the bed and placed his head on his paws.<br/>Sherlock’s mobile dinged. It was Rowan.</p><p>“Rowan answered. He will have you over, it's no problem.”</p><p>“I hate not being here with you.”</p><p>“I know and I hate it, too. But it's too dangerous. I will have Anthea pick you up.” He packed John's bag.</p><p>“What about dinner?”</p><p>“I order room service. I'll tell Greg to come over so he could join us.”</p><p>“How do you explain me and the bowl of raw meat?”</p><p>“I will get Greg to buy it in the village for you and order room-service for him and me.”</p><p>“You are a smart human, Sherlock.” Francis seemed to smile in his wolf-form and Sherlock chuckled.</p><p>“My, my, thank you, Francis!”</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock walked over to Greg's room and knocked. He opened at once being dressed all comfy. Sherlock explained and he just put on his trainers and jogged over to the butcher. In the meantime, room-service was ordered while Francis sat on the bed. He hid in the bath when it was brought in. Right after Greg followed being circled by Francis at once and nudged.</p><p>“Hi Francis, good to see you again.”</p><p>“Good to see you, too. I am glad to hear about you and Mycroft.” Greg smiled looking at Sherlock. Francis said:</p><p>“We are good again.” Greg had been so thoughtful to buy a bowl, too. He rinsed it and put the meat inside. Francis looked happy when he dug in and Sherlock and Greg sat at the table eating.</p><p>“What's up then?” Sherlock told him what John had told him. Greg looked serious.</p><p>“So, we have to stay at Baskerville?”</p><p>“Exactly. Anthea will pick up Francis and take him to Rowan's place. It's not safe for him staying with us.”</p><p>“They would take him away from us even if Mycroft would tell them no?”</p><p>“I can't be sure of that. That's why he has to leave. I am not sure if I could protect him. I asked him to stay with Rowan. He wanted to hide in the woods at first.”</p><p>“With a coven of vampires around? Not good.”</p><p>“That's what I told him.” Francis approached and sat between them.</p><p>“I am right here, you know? I can hear you talking about me.” Greg patted his head.</p><p>“I am sorry.” He stroked through his fur around his neck. Francis moved his ears and half-closed his eyes. He almost purred moving closer to Greg. Sherlock pulled his tail.</p><p>“You aren't a wolf, Francis. You are a big cat hiding in wolf-form.” His eyes changed back to blue and he walked over to the fire where he settled down.</p><p>“I want a drink.” Sherlock stood and poured him a drink. Greg and he drank wine. Then there was a knock on the door. Greg got up and opened it.</p><p>“Anthea, come in. Thanks for coming so quickly.” She was still typing on her mobile and looked around.</p><p>“Hello, everybody.” She nodded into the room.</p><p>“Sherlock, DI Lestrade, Francis. Will you ride in wolf-form? Then I have to put a blanket on the leather.” Francis snorted and changed back. Sherlock threw a blanket and John quickly covered himself.</p><p>“Would you like a coffee or something to eat?” Anthea shook her head.</p><p>“No, thank you. I need to rush. They are close. I have protection in the car and a second car will follow me. I will call you as soon as Dr Watson is safe with Rowan.” Meanwhile, John grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bath. He hugged Sherlock when he was about to leave.</p><p>“See you soon, love.” They kissed and Sherlock blew him a last kiss when he finally left. Greg waved good-bye. Sherlock sagged on the chair and Greg handed him another drink.</p><p>“He will be safe, Sherlock. Don't worry.” Sherlock sighed and sipped his drink.</p><p>“I know, Greg. We have to move, too. Let's go.” Sherlock paid their rooms and they drove away. Sometimes they thought they saw shadows lurking between the trees. Soon they reached Baskerville and walked directly to Mycroft's room. Greg knocked and opened the door. Both of them stopped dead when they saw him dressed in fatigues pacing through the room and talking into a mobile. He looked at them and smiled.</p><p>“Yes, Rowan, thank you very much. They have just arrived. Everything will be alright.” He nodded and listened.</p><p>“Sure, I will. Don't worry, I won't exaggerate. No, I am not lying. Bye, Rowan.” He hung up and turned around.</p><p>“Greg, Sherlock. It's good you are here.” Greg pushed him back on the bed and Sherlock stood beside him. Both crossed their arms over their chests.</p><p>“Are you bloody insane?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“Who allowed you to get up?” Greg asked loudly.</p><p>“No one did. I had to get up after Rowan texted me. These are my old clothes. They are a bit wide by now, aren't they?” Greg lifted his hand.</p><p>“Don't Mycroft, just don't, OK?” Sherlock sat on the bed, too.</p><p>“My, are you sure you are strong enough to take over command?” He nodded.</p><p>“I might be a bit thinner and not in top-form but my mind is for sure.” Greg just shook his head.</p><p>“What can we do to help?” Sherlock asked and Mycroft pointed to a laptop.</p><p>“Sherlock, set that up and check the software I was provided with. Greg, I would like you to check on security. I already told them I will be having my personal advisor over.”</p><p>“Personal advisor? OK, whatever you say, love.”</p><p>“I actually have a rank, Greg.” Greg just stuck out his tongue.</p><p>“I so don't bloody care!” Sherlock chuckled and they all grinned. Then Sherlock grabbed the computer.</p><p>“Where can I work?” Mycroft walked outside.</p><p>“I have rooms set up for us.” He led the way over to an elevator. Greg looked at the panel.</p><p>“How far does that thing go down?”</p><p>“Hell.” He pressed the button with 18 on it and Greg swallowed. Sherlock didn't even notice where they were going. He was holding the computer on his left arm and typed with his right.</p><p>“Full net even in here. Fantastic! I love it!” He murmured. They left the elevator and walked over an aisle. Several soldiers passed by and saluted Mycroft. He returned it and showed Sherlock his room. It was fully set up and had another door leading into a bedroom and bath.</p><p>“Where will you be staying, Myc?” Greg asked him with a certain longing in his eyes. Mycroft reached out for him.</p><p>“This is for Sherlock. You will stay with me, love.” A bright smile shone on his face.</p><p>***</p><p>John sat on the passenger-seat beside Anthea. He was silently happy she wasn't working on her mobile while driving. They also saw shadows lurking but they safely reached London and she stopped in front of Rowan's house.</p><p>“Aren't you coming?” John asked. She shook her head.</p><p>“No, Dr Watson. He is awaiting you. See?” John looked and the door was already open. He sighed and Anthea opened the trunk. He grabbed his bag and walked the few stairs up to him.</p><p>“Rowan.” He nodded.</p><p>“Thanks for helping us. Me.” Rowan opened the door wide.</p><p>“John, please come in. I prepared a room for you. I don't really know what Francis needs. You have to let me know. I never stayed that close with a werewolf. I am sorry.” He shrugged somewhat helplessly.</p><p>“It's fine. Don't worry. Just tell me everything you know about this coven, OK?”</p><p>“I will. Do you need anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?”</p><p>“Some nosh and a drink?” John smiled and Francis rumbled deep inside.</p><p>“Is he upset?” He gestured John inside the living room in front of a fire-place.</p><p>“Yes, he is. Sherlock and he had a problem to solve but they are good again. Of course, he isn't very happy to be here without him.”</p><p>“You could skype?”</p><p>“If ever possible?”</p><p>“Of course. Anything you need. I promised Mycroft.” Suddenly a beautiful black cat walked in, saw John, and screamed.</p><p>“Oh, Tepes, come here and meet John and Francis.” John chuckled.</p><p>“Tepes?” Rowan smiled and picked up the cat.</p><p>“Yes, isn't he beautiful?” He kissed the cat's head.</p><p>“And yes, he is a real cat.” He placed him on John's lap and he pierced his denims. John hissed but soon it stopped. Francis was disgusted and retreated. John moved his fingers through the black fur. It smelled strange to him but not bad.</p><p>“He is beautiful. Really. Although Francis doesn't like him.”</p><p>“I have food brought in. Perhaps you just have a look at what you might like? I will pour drinks in the meantime.” They walked into the kitchen and John looked into the fridge. He chose a pizza. While it cooked, Rowan opened a bottle of wine. And suddenly John felt so tired. But he knew he needed to eat first. He downed the drink and devoured the pizza even though he had had that bowl of meat back in the B&amp;B. Now he felt even more tired. He also had a second drink. Rowan stood and John just followed him upstairs where he showed him the guest-room. It was nice and John faced Rowan who stood there a bit helplessly. John was exhausted but smiled at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Rowan, really.” Rowan retreated looking pleased and John slumped on the bed. Francis came up again.</p><p>“Could you please shower? The cat's smell is awful.” John smiled and slowly got up again.</p><p>“Of course. Hold on.” He shuffled into the bath and undressed. Then he showered. All naked he moved back and crept under the duvet.</p><p>“Pleased now, Francis?” He growled.</p><p>“Yes ...” John closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock sat in front of the computer but saw nothing. He missed John and Francis. He wondered how Francis was coping with the vampire around. Carefully he reached out and found them asleep. He sensed something of what John was dreaming about. Obviously, he missed him, too.<br/>A bit calmer he kept on working until it knocked on his door.</p><p>“Come in, Greg.” Greg opened the door.</p><p>“I am sorry, Sherlock. I thought Mycroft would be here.”</p><p>“I haven't seen him for hours. He said something about an observation-room.” Greg came in and sat down on the bed.</p><p>“I really don't know what to do. I checked everything twice. Everything is bloody perfect down here. I am not needed at all.” Sherlock looked up.</p><p>“You are needed, Greg. Mycroft needs you.” That made him smile a bit.</p><p>“Yes, I know. I'll go back to our room and just wait until he returns. If he does.” Greg was exhausted and tired; Sherlock could see it. He had been working day and night during the time they hadn't seen each other. Now that he came down it showed.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Sherlock. Good night.” He stood and opened the door.</p><p>“Good night, Greg.” He left and now Sherlock wondered, too, where his brother was. He closed the laptop’s lid and walked outside. He found a guard and asked for the observation-room. He showed his ID and was shown the way. He inserted his key-card and entered. And then he was in technical heaven. He licked his lips looking around. There were large screens showing the surroundings of Baskerville from every thinkable corner.<br/>Then he saw his brother. He was in the middle of a group of both military and lab personnel and obviously was having a fight. Sherlock approached the group without anyone noticing. He listened.</p><p>“They are going to attack very soon. Can't you see? It's obvious!” Mycroft pointed on a screen where a bunch of vampires moved through the landscape.</p><p>“We can't be sure. If we are sending the troops out for nothing ...”</p><p>“We will be sending them out for protection!”</p><p>“They could perhaps bring back one and we could gather more information?” A lab-coat said.</p><p>“Discussion is over. I am going outside with them. Now.” Mycroft turned around and faced his brother who just looked at him. The group broke apart and Sherlock came close.</p><p>“Are you insane? You can't go out and fight. It's too soon and you know it.”</p><p>“I have no choice. I will take the best with me.”</p><p>“Perhaps you don't have to move out at all.” Sherlock said thinking out loud.</p><p>“Let them come onto the premises. It's your home-turf and killing them will be like an exercise on the shooting range.” Mycroft chewed his lips.</p><p>“That's good actually.” He turned around looking and called out.</p><p>“Captain Jones!” A tall man turned around and came over quickly.</p><p>“Make them come on the ground and direct them. Send out some bait for them to find.”</p><p>“Bait?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“Not now, Sherlock.” Mycroft just left with the Captain. Sherlock sat down on a free chair and started to watch the screens. About ten minutes later he saw them moving quickly over the grounds. At the far end, he could see a staggering figure moving. It looked like a man and he looked scared. The group closed in on him and he fell on his knees. And then they tore him apart.<br/>There was no movement on the other screens, so these seemed to be the only ones. Then the shooting started. They combusted one after the other until only two were left. They were electrocuted and fell down with shaking limbs. The troops moved in and pulled them inside. The whole incident hadn't taken longer than 15 minutes and Sherlock really was surprised. Then Captain Jones returned.</p><p>“Mr Holmes, your brother would like to see you downstairs in the interrogation area.”</p><p>“Did anybody get hurt?” He shook his head and they rode down.</p><p>“No, except for the vampires.”</p><p>“And the bait.” Captain Jones didn't reply to that statement. Instead he just stared ahead. The elevator stopped and they walked down an aisle up to a highly secured door. Captain Jones showed his ID and brought Sherlock in. Inside he found cells on both sides of the aisle. There were creatures behind the glass. Sherlock saw raging vampires, wolves, long-haired and very thin creatures with pointy ears and some men actually.</p><p>“What are these?” He pointed at them.</p><p>“Sorcerers, fairies, werewolves, vampires, witches and warlocks.” He locked eyes with a werewolf and suddenly heard his voice inside his head.</p><p>“You are a traitor. How can you be here? How do you explain this to your mate?”</p><p>“Why are you behind bars? What did you do?” The wolf came close to the glass.</p><p>“I was living in the woods close by. I never had problems during the full moon. I kept myself away from people. When being a man, I lived in a small hut. When being a wolf, I hunted only smaller animals. I never hurt people. One day I was too curious and they caught me. Since then I am living here or what you call living.”</p><p>“I will try everything to help you. Just hold out. Will you do that for me, please?” The wolf snorted.</p><p>“I will try.” A single tear rolled down Sherlock’s face and when he looked up, he saw right into Captain Jones' eyes. He had a full-body shudder.</p><p>“Mr Holmes, Sir? What's wrong?” Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“Everything is. This is. Where is my brother?”</p><p>“Did you just talk to this thing?” Sherlock could feel the anger boiling up in him but he had to hold back if he wanted to help him.</p><p>“Yes, I did. My brother didn't bring me in for nothing.” Captain Jones nodded and seemed to be very pleased. Obviously, he couldn't hear him. Or perhaps they wouldn't just talk to anybody. The Captain opened another door and there was Mycroft standing in front of another glass-wall.</p><p>“Ah, Sherlock, very good. Thank you, Captain.” He left them alone.</p><p>“Mycroft, I need to talk to you. Urgently.”</p><p>“Right after this.” He pointed towards the cells where the two vampires were kept in the semi-darkness. They didn't stop moving and stared outside their fangs bared.</p><p>“Can you hear their thoughts?”</p><p>“Why would I?” Sherlock shrugged.</p><p>“You can hear John and Francis over some distance.”</p><p>“I am their mate, Mycroft. That's different.”</p><p>“You just talked to that werewolf in the cell. I could see that on the screen.”</p><p>“He talked to me and he was close.”</p><p>“Please try at least. For me?” Sherlock looked at the vampires and tried to reach out. One head snapped into his direction.</p><p>“Get out of my head, human sod!” Sherlock was surprised, it had worked. Instead, he tried to invade deeper. He needed information he could trade against the werewolf. He increased the pressure and the vampire fell down on his knees scraping his fingernails over the glass.</p><p>Sherlock saw through his eyes. He saw them moving through the country and through the woods close by. He saw them hunt and feed off people. He thought he felt the taste of blood inside his mouth and running down his throat. He could feel his fangs. Then their approach on the premises was in his head and the feel of loss when his coven was decimated. And a flashback, a cave, their master inside. Then there was pain and Sherlock fell to the floor unconscious.</p><p>***</p><p>He woke to a slapping on his cheeks.</p><p>“Sherlock? Wake up! Sherlock!” He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked right into Mycroft's.</p><p>“What happened?” He tried to sit up and Mycroft pulled him into a sitting position.</p><p>“He twisted his own neck when you dug too deep.” Sherlock shuddered.</p><p>“I could feel him die ...”</p><p>“What did you see?” Now Sherlock was back to normal. He stood and straightened.</p><p>“I will tell you if you let that werewolf leave.”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“At least don't experiment on him.”</p><p>“OK. Now tell me.” Sherlock chewed his lips and decided to tell him. He knew Mycroft was more powerful than him. He could just keep him here. Or make John come here, too. It was one life against a whole lot of human beings. It was no question how Mycroft would decide. He would sacrifice John and Francis and wouldn't hesitate for a second.</p><p>He told him everything he saw. He made him describe the master and the cave. He sat with him for hours. Finally, Sherlock just sagged with his head flat on the desk. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. Mycroft stood and had him brought into his room.<br/>He walked back through the aisle and stopped in front of the werewolf. They looked at each other.</p><p>“You are his brother. You should understand.”</p><p>“I need to see the bigger picture.”</p><p>“You talk military. I once did, too. I stopped. I lived peacefully in the woods and harmed no one.”</p><p>“I am sorry.” Mycroft turned away and left.</p><p>***</p><p>John woke up relaxed and felt really good after a whole night of undisturbed sleep. He showered and dressed. Then he walked downstairs and hoped to find something to eat. Rowan wasn't there but he found a note on the kitchen table telling him to take everything he needed and that he would be back later.<br/>John made breakfast and didn't know what to do afterwards. He really would like to see more of the place but found it not very polite to look around without Rowan present. So instead, he just sat in front of the TV. There were even some DVDs and John picked the first part of the “Lord of the Rings” trilogy. Then he lounged on the sofa. Soon enough Tepes approached and jumped on his belly. They watched the second part, too. Then Rowan came home. Tepes didn't even look up and Rowan grinned and sat in his armchair.</p><p>“Did you hear anything?” John sat up and shook his head.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“We could call?”</p><p>“Yes, let's do that.” Rowan took his mobile and hit the speed-dial. John raised his eyebrows. He's got Mycroft's number on speed-dial. Interesting. It rang several times but he didn't answer. There wasn't any answering-machine either.</p><p>“I'll try to reach Sherlock.” John said and closed his eyes. He found him sleeping. He was totally exhausted and John sensed some disturbing thoughts but he couldn't get a grip. He let go.</p><p>“Something happened. He is sleeping but not very peacefully. I will try again later. If Mycroft doesn't want to talk, Sherlock will.”</p><p>***</p><p>Greg had woken up alone. Mycroft had never come to bed. He hadn't seen him for hours. He got up and showered. Then he left the room and walked over to Sherlock's. He knocked on his door and heard his reply.</p><p>“Come in!” He opened the door and found Sherlock already dressed and typing on his laptop.</p><p>“Sherlock, have you seen Mycroft?” Sherlock's face darkened and he nodded.</p><p>“Last time I saw him was yesterday.” He wouldn't look at Greg.</p><p>“What happened?” Greg came closer and touched his shoulder.</p><p>“You don't want to know. Ask him yourself.”</p><p>“What are we going to do? What did you do?”</p><p>“I watched a vampire commit suicide. I am telling you again to ask your boyfriend.” Greg dropped his hand and became really worried.</p><p>“Sherlock, whatever happened, it's not my fault. Please don't blame me, OK?” Those words made Sherlock finally look at him. He sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I am sorry, Greg. What happened yesterday made me rethink everything. Right now, my only wish is to leave this place. But I can't. I have to stay because of what I have seen. I have to take care of it and I have to protect John and Francis.” Greg made a step back.</p><p>“You can't actually think Mycroft would harm them?” Sherlock just looked at him but didn't reply.</p><p>“Oh, Sherlock! Please? Talk to me, I am begging you!” Then Greg saw Sherlock shoulders shake. His lips were pressed tightly together.</p><p>“Sherlock?” Greg only whispered. Then he saw the tears were flowing freely down his face and he moved into his personal space. He knelt in front of him and took his hands. Sherlock sobbed and cried.</p><p>“You have to tell me. Perhaps I could help?” Sherlock looked at Greg.</p><p>“I doubt it, Greg.” Suddenly the door opened and Mycroft entered. Greg kept holding Sherlock's hands but turned his head into his direction.</p><p>“What did you do, Myc? What?”</p><p>“What did you tell Greg?”</p><p>“He told me nothing. What could he have told me?” Mycroft sadly looked at Sherlock.</p><p>“You know I had to act the way I did.”</p><p>“You would even sacrifice mine, wouldn't you?”</p><p>“If it would save the lives of others? Yes.” Greg's hands tightened around Sherlock’s hands. He couldn't believe what he just heard.</p><p>“Please, let me go. I don't want to stay here. And let that man go. Please.”</p><p>“You know I can't. But you are free to go.”</p><p>“What man? Why do you want to leave, Sherlock?”</p><p>“Ask my brother, Greg. I am sorry.” Sherlock stood and eyed Mycroft.</p><p>“Is my Jeep still here?” Mycroft nodded.</p><p>“Yes, it's parked right outside. Please, Sherlock, let's talk about it.”</p><p>“There is nothing to talk about. I am glad you are better but I can't stand this. It's too much. I am sorry.”</p><p>“Will you stay at Rowan's?”</p><p>“Perhaps for a night or two but I will return to 221B soon together with John.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Don't ever come near John and Francis again, Mycroft.” And then he just left.</p><p>***</p><p>Greg looked at Mycroft but said nothing. Mycroft had tears in his eyes, too.</p><p>“Please explain this to me, Mycroft.” He looked at him.</p><p>“I am afraid you could leave me again if I do.”</p><p>“I might if you don't.” Mycroft sat on the bed beside Greg and told him everything. Greg was a member of the force, he understood very well. But this was different.</p><p>“Fuck, Myc. How could you?”</p><p>“I have to see the bigger picture and you know it.”</p><p>“I do. But Sherlock is family. He saved your life!”</p><p>“I know! But what am I supposed to do? It's my job to protect this country!”</p><p>“John was a soldier, God damn it! He is some sort of your brother-in-law! And what Sherlock said about that man outside, he was and is no harm!” Suddenly Greg looked up.</p><p>“And what about Rowan? Would you have him vivisected?”</p><p>“Which side are you on, Greg?” Suddenly Mycroft screamed.</p><p>“I swore an oath to protect this country's people! There are vampires, werewolves, and other creatures outside. Do you think this is easy for me? Let Sherlock go? Harm John?” Greg involuntarily moved back a bit.</p><p>“I love you, Myc. I really do. But right now, I don't understand. What you do is wrong and you know it. You can't let him go like this or even think of sacrificing family! What happens here is partly wrong! This is Guantanamo for magical creatures!”</p><p>“Fuck you, Greg, you sound like Amnesty!” Greg stood and approached him. He tenderly touched his face and kissed him.</p><p>“I love you, Myc. I will always love you. But I will leave with Sherlock now. Let me know when you are back to normal.” He walked around him and ran after Sherlock. He made it in time because Sherlock had slumped behind the wheel and cried his heart out.</p><p>“Move over, Sherlock, I'll drive.” He looked up at him and sobbed once more. Then he moved onto the passenger seat. He didn't ask and Greg didn't talk. He didn't have to.<br/>Sherlock directed the way to Rowan’s home. Greg parked in front of the door and pulled Sherlock out of the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John sat on the sofa and patted Tepes when he suddenly sensed it. Sherlock. Something was wrong. Francis moved inside his head and even Tepes looked up at him and met his yellow eyes. He hissed and jumped off him. He fled over to Rowan who sat on his armchair reading a book.</p><p>“What’s wrong, my lovely?” He looked up and saw Francis’ eyes, too. He growled and fixed his eyes on the window.</p><p>“It’s Sherlock, he is close. And so is Greg. Something is wrong, something has happened in Baskerville.”</p><p>“Are they alright?”</p><p>“I think so. But Sherlock is upset, angry and sad. So is Greg.” Rowan stood and looked out of the window.</p><p>“There they are.” Very quickly John stood beside him. His fingernails scratched over the windowsill and he was breathing open-mouthed. His shoulders came up and he was holding back.</p><p>“Just go as you please, John, Francis. It’s OK with me. Change if you want to.” The same moment John fell down on his knees. Some seconds later Francis ran to the front door followed close by Rowan. The door was locked and he couldn’t open it by pressing down the handle. He looked back at Rowan who quickly came up and unlocked it.<br/>Sherlock and Greg were just climbing up the stairs and Francis’ ears perked up. Sherlock looked at him and started to cry again. Greg kept holding his hand and didn’t know what to do. Rowan just made an inviting gesture and he pulled Sherlock inside. Francis was running around them.<br/>Rowan made tea for Greg and Sherlock and had Greg place him in an armchair. He brought a blanket and lit a fire. Greg stood there feeling a bit helpless. On the one hand, he wanted to leave here, wanted to leave Rowan who had shagged his boyfriend. On the other hand, he didn’t want to be alone after having left Mycroft. Again.<br/>He was handed the mug and met Rowan’s clueless eyes.</p><p>“Please, Gregory, take a seat and try to explain.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rowan.” And then he started to talk. Francis sat in front of Sherlock with his paws and head on his thighs and Sherlock’s head was buried into his fur. He still sobbed a bit.<br/>After Greg had stopped talking Rowan looked thoughtful.</p><p>“I never would have thought. He changed. Like this world has changed.” Sherlock looked up.</p><p>“He even threatened John. Rowan, I don't know what to do! He probably even would come after you!”</p><p>“I'd like to see him try!” Rowan grinned and showed his fangs. Everybody stilled until Rowan's mobile rang. He picked it up and looked at the display. He moved this thumb and said:</p><p>“Mycroft, dear. What are you up to? Sending your troops to get me?” He listened for a moment.</p><p>“No, I am not joking at all. And yes, they are all here. And they will stay here for the time being.” He stood up now and started to walk around the room.</p><p>“You are not yourself right now. Think!” He listened for a while.</p><p>“I seriously doubt that, Mycroft.” He looked at Greg.</p><p>“I'll ask.”</p><p>“Greg, do you want to talk to him?” Greg bit his lip looking at Francis and Sherlock. Then he stood and took the mobile.</p><p>“Yes?” Sherlock looked at him. He knew this voice. This was Gregory Lestrade's business voice. Shoptalk. Serious. His whole stance changed. This was the DI who saved Sherlock's life more than once.</p><p>“No, Mycroft. What you did and said was and is wrong.” He was interrupted.</p><p>“I swore that oath, too, and so did John and the man behind the bars.” He listened again.</p><p>“I see. Why?” He listened a bit longer.</p><p>“I think we would. Call again later.” A small smile was on his lips.</p><p>“I love you, too.” He hung up. Everybody was looking at him. Even Tepes had found his way back and had settled at Francis' side now rubbing his little head against his flank. Francis had once snorted but then had given him a once over. Now he seemed almost satisfied with Tepes around and close.</p><p>“Rowan, how many guest-rooms do you have?” Rowan tilted his head.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Mycroft asked if you would have another wolf over.” Sherlock looked surprised and Francis lifted his head.</p><p>“I have enough room for that. But you have to admit that no one knows him. I would like Francis to have a look at him first.” Francis nodded at that and looked at him.</p><p>“How could we accomplish me talking to him?” Sherlock had heard his words, too.</p><p>“We could take him into 221B. If he is alright to have around, we come back here at once and gather the troops.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Rowan said. Greg called Mycroft back and then listened again.</p><p>“OK, fine. John and I will pick him up. Take him midway somewhere. Text me the details.” More listening.</p><p>“I’ll tell him. Yes, I do. Don’t worry. We’ll talk later.” He listened and smiled.</p><p>“Love you, too.” Then he hung up and looked around.</p><p>“Well …” Rowan said and Sherlock stood pouring drinks.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind. I’ll restock soon.”</p><p>“Never mind, Sherlock, it’s OK. It seems he did think about it.”</p><p>“He will get problems.” Francis stood and changed back. John sat on the carpet and ruffled his hair. Sherlock handed him a blanket. Rowan brought him old trackpants of his which he turned up around his ankles. He also brought a tee and socks. He sank back on the sofa holding Sherlock's hand. Tepes jumped up behind him and sat on his shoulder. Rowan tilted his head.</p><p>“If I wouldn't know better, I would say you are a witch.”</p><p>“He bewitched me.” Sherlock said smiling.</p><p>“Probably Francis triggered his powers.” John looked up.</p><p>“What powers?” Rowan shook his head looking at him.</p><p>“I am not sure yet.” His mobile dinged with a text message alert. He checked it and said:</p><p>“John, Greg, you will be meeting him in Brookston at the parking lot of Tesco. Mycroft will bring him there. He will be ready to be picked up. Take him to 221B so you can check him out.”</p><p>“OK, we will leave. Sherlock, do you ...” John stopped talking and everybody looked at Sherlock who had curled into a ball on the sofa and had fallen asleep without anyone noticing. Rowan grabbed a blanket and covered him. Tepes jumped up on the sofa and sneaked under the blanket.</p><p>“I will take care of him. Don't worry, John. Text me when you are on your way.” John and Greg first drove to 221B, so John could change. Greg prepared a thermos with tea and some sandwiches. He also found some chocolate bars and nosh. He packed everything. He could bring it back if not needed.</p><p>***</p><p>Mycroft waited for the guards' next round and messed with the video surveillance. He opened the werewolf’s cell and motioned for him to come out. Of course, he was suspicious but he didn't have a choice but to follow. And it couldn't get worse or so he thought. Soon enough he wondered about missing guards. Mycroft told him to climb into his trunk. His wolf told him to obey and he did. They drove into the night. He got out at a car-park. Mycroft helped him and he jerked away when he touched him. He was afraid of Mycroft who let go at once. He stood there shivering without shoes or a jacket. Then there was the other car. His head jerked up and he smelled another wolf, clearly an alpha. He just knew; he could feel it. He watched the car come up but didn't dare move.<br/>Greg and John approached and John sniffed the air. He barely glanced at Mycroft but concentrated on the man beside him. He moved closer.</p><p>“What's your name?” He wouldn't look at John when he answered.</p><p>“Andrew Found, Sir.” Barely a whisper.</p><p>“I am John Watson and Francis. This is Gregory Lestrade.” Mycroft longingly looked at Greg but wouldn't say a word. Greg stepped up and pulled him into his arms.</p><p>“You did right, love. Thank you. I knew it. I just knew it.”</p><p>“I will have to report his death. I need some of his clothes.” Andrew heard this and turned around. He got rid of his shirt and handed it over without a word. He shuddered in the cold night.</p><p>“Andrew, go and sit in our car. We will be right with you.” John said and he just trotted over and sat in the back. Francis stirred inside completely worried.</p><p>“What did you do to him, Mycroft? What happened to him?” Mycroft looked at Greg.</p><p>“You don't want to know, John. Really, you don't.”</p><p>“John, let me talk to Mycroft, please?” Greg pleaded and John just nodded. He walked over to their car and sat on the passenger seat but facing Andrew.</p><p>“Andrew, do you need anything?” He was still hugging himself and moved back and forth on the back-seat. He stared into nothing.</p><p>“Hungry ...” He whispered. John got the bag from between the seats and rummaged inside. He gave him a sandwich and a chocolate bar which he took. Shaking fingers tried to rip off the paper. He finally made it and devoured both the sandwich and the bar. Then John gave him a bottle of water. He needed both hands to hold it up and drink. Afterwards he poured him a hot tea.</p><p>“Thank you ...” He sank back and his eyes closed. John's eyes were yellow and he growled. Andrew’s eyes opened halfway again and they were a pale yellow. They looked at each other.</p><p>“I never met another wolf.”</p><p>“I am Scott.”</p><p>“Where is your pack?”</p><p>“I never was a member of a pack. I was changed in Iraq and came back like this. I left the army and bought a little home in the forest where I lived for several years. One day I thought I heard another wolf by the full moon and I had a look. That was my last full moon in freedom. Since then I was kept in Baskerville.”</p><p>“We will take you into London. We will have to ask some questions before we introduce you to my mate and our friends. I hope you will understand.”</p><p>“You are my alpha. I will do as you say.”</p><p>“Sorry, I am what?”</p><p>“You clearly are an alpha; I can sense it. You have powers, you are a leader. I bet you were an officer back in the army.”</p><p>“My rank is one of a Captain. How ...” Scott smiled.</p><p>“See?” His eyes moved over to the bag again and he held up a shaking hand.</p><p>“May I have some more, please?” John got another sandwich and handed it over.</p><p>“Not too much at once or you will get sick.” He devoured this one too and drank the rest of the water.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Francis, John. This is more than I could ever have hoped for.” He rubbed over his body and still unconsciously moved his body back and forth. John held out his hand and touched his shoulder.</p><p>“You are safe with us. Here, take this.” There had been an old jacket in the Jeep and Andrew took it. Then both of them looked outside at the same time. Mycroft had stepped up again and Andrew pressed back into the seat.</p><p>“Who is he? I know he is the brother of the tall, dark-haired man, your mate.”</p><p>“He hunts powerful, magical creatures. At least he had been doing so. It's such a long story. We will tell you later.” Outside Greg kissed Mycroft and then they parted. John just nodded in his direction and started the car again. Greg blew him a kiss and waved. Then he turned over and reached out his hand.</p><p>“I am Gregory Lestrade. Hello.” Andrew eyed his hand but slowly took it. This man reeked of the man outside but he seemed to be nice. And he was trusted by his alpha, he could sense it and his wolf had told him.</p><p>“Andrew Found. And Scott inside of me.” Gregory nodded and let go of his hand.</p><p>“Did John tell you?”</p><p>“A little bit.” John turned the heating on and Andrew looked thankful. Greg shed his jacket and looked at John who looked back out of yellow eyes. Greg's eyes became wide.</p><p>“Jesus, Francis, how do you know how to drive a car?”</p><p>“I know what John knows, don't worry, Greg.” Greg instead fastened his seatbelt.</p><p>“May I have your jacket, Greg, please?” Greg gave it to him and Andrew pulled it on. Francis drove through the night rather fast but safe. Once and again he looked in the rear mirror and Greg turned around. After half an hour Andrew was sleeping both dressed into the old jacket and covered by Greg's. His head lolled from side to side.</p><p>“We can't just start interrogating him when we arrive at 221B, don't you think?”</p><p>“You are right, Greg. We tug him into bed and let him sleep. He told me I was his alpha. I think it means he does as I say.”</p><p>“Rowan sensed some power in you. Seems he was right.” They reached London and Francis drove without hesitation towards Baker Street. He parked directly in front of the door. Then he gently woke Andrew. He jerked awake and grabbed Francis' arm. But when he felt and saw him, he came down. He deeply inhaled his scent.</p><p>“I am sorry, I thought ...” Francis shook his head.</p><p>“Don't be sorry, Andrew. You are safe here.” Andrew looked around walking inside between Greg and Francis.</p><p>“Where is here? Who lives here?”</p><p>“Sherlock and I live here. This is our home.”</p><p>“You are a very lucky wolf.” He was serious; he had been lonely for a long time. Now at least he had some company who wouldn't harm him.</p><p>“Yes, I am and I know that. It hadn't been easy and it still isn't but we will make it. He is my mate.” John showed him his former room but looked at Greg first who nodded.</p><p>“I will grab my belongings later. It's fine. I sleep on the sofa tonight.”</p><p>“This is your room? I don't want to invade.” He shook his head.</p><p>“I can change and sleep on the carpet. It's fine and more than I had before.” Both John and Greg looked at him. They were shocked.</p><p>“No way. Go and shower. I will get you some pyjamas of mine. Don't worry, OK? Just come down and rest.”</p><p>“Where is the shower?” Greg pointed the way.</p><p>“Right there. Towels are on the rack. Use everything you need.” Andrew shuffled over and into the bath. Soon they listened to the shower and looked at each other. Greg found him some of his pyjamas, socks, and a tee. Then they waited for him while John made tea and Greg had a beer.<br/>Andrew came out wearing Greg's bathrobe. He found the clothes on the bed and got dressed. Then he smelled the tea and slowly joined them. Greg handed him a mug which he thankfully took.</p><p>“Are you still hungry, Andrew?” He slowly nodded.</p><p>“Would you like some dinner? Something warm? We had nothing to eat yet, too. I could cook something? Greg?”</p><p>“Oh yes, John is a great cook. You will like it.” He shyly smiled and nodded. Then he carefully walked into the living room and looked at the pile of DVD's on the floor.</p><p>“No way!” He suddenly shouted making John and Greg hurry over. He looked at them being totally shocked.</p><p>“It's another doctor?” John laughed out loud and so did Greg.</p><p>“Well, we know now how to entertain you.” Greg stayed with him and explained what he had missed. He had last seen Rose on the beach. Greg suddenly realised how long he had been staying in Baskerville. Such a tragedy, he really needed help, needed them, needed John and Francis.<br/>Suddenly Greg heard the other voice.</p><p>“I would like to come out and have a look, too. Is it OK for you?”</p><p>“Of course, it is. Go ahead.” Andrew smiled and got his clothes off. Greg still wasn't used to it yet and turned around. He listened to the alarming cracking of bones. He only looked down when he got nudged from behind. He saw a dark-furred wolf. He walked around him touching his legs and Greg stroked through his fur. Then Andrew walked over to John and made noises. John looked at Greg and gestured to the pots and pans. Greg just nodded and took over when John changed. As soon as Francis was standing on the rug, Scott threw himself on his back and bared his throat and belly. Francis growled and sniffed him. He licked his snout and settled down beside him panting.<br/>Then John's mobile dinged. He stood and took it between his teeth carrying it over to Greg who took it with long fingers.</p><p>“Francis, that's icky.” He wiped his hands on his trousers and checked the text.</p><p>“It's Rowan. Perhaps I should call him?” Francis was suddenly in his head, too.</p><p>“Please do so and explain everything, Gregory.” He looked at him and asked.</p><p>“Why does this work suddenly with me, too?”</p><p>“Pack member fully grown.” This was Scott. Greg just shook his head and picked Rowan's number out of the contacts. It rang and he quickly answered.</p><p>“John?”</p><p>“No, it's Greg. Francis and Scott are founding their pack. Or something.”</p><p>“I see. So, everything went smoothly?”</p><p>“Yes, Mycroft brought him there and we drove back home. I talked to him, Rowan, and he cried.”</p><p>“He will return soon.”</p><p>“I hope so. It seems Scott will need some time to adjust to everything. He has PTSD but feels fine with Francis. I am cooking dinner right now.”</p><p>“Just take care of him.”</p><p>“Yes, he was rocking back and forth all the time on the ride home. He was hungry and thirsty. He is calm and wouldn't look at us a lot. But I think he will cope. We will help.” Then he got nudged by Francis who growled at him.</p><p>“Francis asks after Sherlock.”</p><p>“He is still sleeping. I brought him to bed. He is very exhausted.”</p><p>“Just let him sleep and leave the door open. He tends to have nightmares when he is stressed.”</p><p>“I will do that. Tepes is already on the pillow.” Greg laughed.</p><p>“That sounds good. I will tell Francis.” They finished their call and he finished cooking.</p><p>“You two want bowls or are you going to change back?” Francis stretched and changed and so did Scott. Greg concentrated on the pasta.</p><p>“Did you hear what Rowan told me?” John nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I did. It's good he finally rests. He is safe with Rowan. Andrew looked at John.</p><p>“Who is Rowan?” Greg looked at John and they exchanged glances. Then Greg nodded and kept on stirring the sauce. John waved Andrew over to the sofa.</p><p>“Sit, please. I need to explain a bit.” He talked for some minutes while Andrew intensely listened.</p><p>“So, he is a vampire?”</p><p>“Yes, he is, and quite an old one.”</p><p>“And it is safe for us to be around him?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. He is actually an old friend of Sherlock's brother. He brought him into the game.”</p><p>“I don't understand all this. But I know I am safe with you. I trust you, John. And you, Greg.” Greg smiled and had set up the table in the meantime. Both John's and Andrew's stomachs rumbled and they quickly sat down. Andrew looked at Greg.</p><p>“Thank you, Greg.” They started to eat. When they were done John brought three bottles of beer. Andrew carefully sipped and closed his eyes.</p><p>“It has been ages ...” John and Greg chuckled and drank, too.</p><p>“We are still having questions, Andrew. Would you mind talking to us now or rather wait until tomorrow?” Andrew shook his head.</p><p>“No, go ahead and ask. I will answer everything you need to know.”</p><p>“We already realised you have been in Baskerville for years.” Greg looked sad.</p><p>“Are you able to tell us what was done to you?” Andrew obviously shuddered but looked at John.</p><p>“After they caught me, I was drugged. When I woke, I was in a cell. Well, it was more of a cage made of glass. Lab people were watching me all the time. They tried different food on me, they tried to poison me which only made me really sick but didn't kill me. They poked me with silvery things. They implanted silver under my skin. They made me run on a treadmill to see how far I could go, both as a man and a wolf. Soon after I lost count on the days I stayed there.” He sipped some more beer.</p><p>“I am sorry, I can't listen to this. Myc, he knew of all this. John, please, you talk to Andrew. I need to go.” John stood.</p><p>“Greg, where do you want to go?”</p><p>“Back to Rowan's.” John shook his head.</p><p>“No, please, I would like you to stay. Stay in my room I share with Sherlock. Don't leave and retreat.” Greg chewed on his lip but nodded.</p><p>“OK, but I am leaving now for your room.”</p><p>“It's fine. I will take care of Andrew. Don't worry, Greg.” Greg left and Andrew's gaze followed him.</p><p>“I am sorry to have upset him so. He helped me. He is Sherlock's brother's boyfriend, isn't he? I understand his feelings must be in a turmoil by now. Perhaps it's better if I will leave and hide somewhere.”</p><p>“Don't act stupid. You are a member of my pack and I will protect you. So will the others. They are my pack, too. We are family, Andrew, do you understand?” A single tear ran over Andrew's face when he looked at John.</p><p>“Thank you, John, thank you so much.” He leant back into the sofa and just looked at him.</p><p>“There is something worse you actually don't want to tell me, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I actually will tell you now. I didn't want to tell when Greg was still here.”</p><p>“What is it?” He swallowed and looked at the bottle in his hands.</p><p>“They brought people into my cell when the full moon was up. They didn't feed me beforehand so I was aggressive and violent. They brought both male and female persons to see my reaction. I am not sure what happened most of the time but once when I changed back, I felt something stuck between my teeth and I saw blood stains and shredded clothing on the floor. I think I killed people, John.”</p><p>“They made you. They drugged you and forced your body and soul into primal behaviour. You had no choice.” They looked at each other and finally Andrew broke.</p><p>“I was so alone ...” And he cried for a long time. After he was done John said:</p><p>“Change, let's lounge in front of the fire.” They both changed again and curled into each other and that's how Greg found them the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock woke to the divine smell of coffee. He knew he wasn't in his bed and he didn't sense John around. Although there was something warm and purring on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Tepe's green ones. He lounged on his chest and watched him. He carefully grabbed him and sat up. Rowan walked up to him and placed a mug on the nightstand.</p><p>“Good morning, sleepy-head. Feeling better?” He ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Rowan, thank you. Actually, I do, yes. Where is everyone?”</p><p>“Greg, John and Andrew left while you were falling asleep on my sofa. John sent a text at night telling us it went well with Andrew. Greg retreated into John’s room; he was shell-shocked after Andrew told them what was being done to him while he was captured in Baskerville. I think they are sleeping in this morning. I took the freedom to take you into this guest-room.”</p><p>“I can barely imagine what is happening there, Rowan. What I saw was already too much and I begin to believe it must be much worse.” Then his stomach rumbled.</p><p>“You need to eat.”</p><p>“I need to fuck John as soon as he is back.” For one second Rowan's mouth stood open but then he just laughed.</p><p>“You are a great guy, Sherlock, I really like you.” Sherlock looked at him smiling.</p><p>“I enjoy being together with you. It's something I never had.”</p><p>“You don't attach, I can see. When you found John, he was the first, am I right?”</p><p>“Yes, when I met him, I was instantly drawn to him. And after he had changed, it became even stronger. The mating process was difficult but we made it. We love each other.” Rowan smiled.</p><p>“You remind me a lot of Mycroft when he was younger. He begged me to change him and I even considered it. I wanted to keep him forever.”</p><p>“What?” Rowan shrugged.</p><p>“Yes, I really loved him. I still do. But I also knew if I changed him his whole persona would change. He wouldn't be the man I loved. So, I didn't.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah, wow.” He sat down beside him and looked into his own mug which smelled a lot like not coffee.</p><p>“What about these days? Are you seeing someone?”</p><p>“I used to see another vampire but he was killed some years ago by an unfriendly coven.”</p><p>“I am sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“So was I. I killed the whole lot of them. Saved Mycroft time and money.”</p><p>“So, there is no one now?”</p><p>“No, that's why I probably didn't refuse your brother when he offered his body in all his neediness and drunken state. I know I shouldn't have and I resisted for some time. But then I remembered our time together and took him into my room.”</p><p>“OK, I don't need to hear more.” They both laughed and Rowan looked at Sherlock.</p><p>“You need to eat something, Sherlock. You haven't yesterday and you are way too thin.”</p><p>“I am not hungry.”</p><p>“You know I could make you?”</p><p>“By making me a thrall?”</p><p>“I thought of tying you to a chair and force-feed you.” Sherlock seriously looked at Rowan and wondered if he would do as he threatened. It would be a completely new experience. His eyes slanted and he tilted his head.</p><p>“John probably would approve of the method.” Rowan leant in.</p><p>“You like playing games ...” His voice became a lot rougher and had a darker timbre than before.</p><p>“We could never hide from Francis; he would sense it.” But Sherlock was interested. He had never slept with another man than John. He needed to know if it was different, better or the same. Or worse. It was just an experiment.</p><p>“I know about potions and stuff. You wouldn't have to worry. So, if you are really interested …?” Sherlock licked his lips.</p><p>“Let's suck face then.” Rowan laughed out loud again. Then he grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and pulled him close. His lips closed over his and he kissed him passionately. Sherlock melted into his grip but when he tried to touch him, he was held back.</p><p>“No, don't, Sherlock. I want to do you. Just hold still.” He licked over his throat and made him shudder.</p><p>And when Sherlock opened his eyes again, he wasn’t in bed anymore but on the sofa in the living room. His hands came up again. Rowan just took them and held them down. Then he straddled him and pressed his wrists on the sofa's edge beside his head. He practically sat on Sherlock's prick and started to rut against it. Slowly. His eyes were glowing and he started to kiss him again. Sherlock was helpless. He felt his prick getting hard and it was leaking already. They looked at each other and he saw his fangs. It was extremely sexy.</p><p>“I want you, Rowan. Now. Keep the promise you just made.”</p><p>“You want me to tie you to a chair and feed you?”</p><p>“You could make me kneel in front of you and feed me.” Rowan got it at once and growled. He stood in a fluid motion and dragged Sherlock along and downstairs.</p><p>“These rooms are shielded. If they are coming back earlier than expected they can't sense us down here. Not even Francis.” Rowan approached slowly, almost predatory. He shoved him into a room and peeled him out of his clothes. </p><p>“You are beautiful, Sherlock.” His voice was husky and low. It made goose-bumps on Sherlock's body. His fingers scratched over his chest and rubbed his hardening nipples. He moaned and moved forward. He tried to kiss Rowan but he denied him. Instead he grabbed some rope and tied his wrists on his lower back. Then he took a silk scarf and blindfolded him making him moan some more.</p><p>“Kneel!” He whispered into his hear and Sherlock fell down on his knees. He moved around and Sherlock could hear him opening his zip. He came close and Sherlock could smell his sex and cold flesh. Then he moved his cock over his mouth and Sherlock parted his lips. He gently suckled the head and licked off some pre-cum. Rowan didn't move a bit so Sherlock shuffled on his knees. Then he started to suck for real. He felt him thicken. He was long and hard. He swallowed and sucked and bopped his head until he could hear him react.</p><p>“You are very talented, Sherlock. John must be a happy man.” Sherlock hummed his approval and continued his fantastic blow-job. Finally, he felt Rowan's balls pull up and he shoved his prick down his throat making Sherlock swallow several times around it while breathing through his nose. He could feel Rowan throwing his head back and could hear him scream. Then he came wildly and spurted down his throat. He came and Sherlock coaxed everything out of him still being on his knees. Only when Sherlock let go of his cock, he swayed a few steps back.</p><p>“Oh, my fucking God, you are amazing! It must run in the family!” Sherlock snorted.</p><p>“Don't make me getting sick, please!” His hair got pulled at once.</p><p>“Shut up, slut!” Sherlock moaned. He hadn't come yet and felt his pulsing cock. Rowan walked behind him and knelt on the floor, too. Sherlock knelt between his thighs. One hand was rubbing over his nipples and the other palmed his crotch. Sherlock moved and pressed panting wildly.</p><p>“Wait until I tell you to come!”</p><p>“No, please, I hurt already! Rowan, please!” He got smacked on his thigh and hissed.</p><p>“No, Sherlock, shut up or I will make you!” Sherlock stopped begging at least for now. He got rubbed some more and quietly moaned. He pressed him down so his arse came up. At once he got smacked on the cheeks several times.</p><p>“Ow, Rowan, please don't!” Another series of smacks landed.</p><p>“I told you to shut up!” Then he shoved two fingers into his mouth and Sherlock started to suck them at once. He coated them in his own saliva with his head still on the ground. Rowan removed his fingers and parted his cheeks. Sherlock legs were held in place by Rowan's muscular thighs. He hadn't much room to move around. He felt Rowan's fingers move like a spider over his puckering hole. He bit his lip when he finally pushed inside. Sherlock groaned at the intrusion and yelled when he pressed on his prostate. He was leaking and Rowan's other hand found its way around the base of his prick holding him back. Sherlock started to sob when Rowan urged him back up and kept moving his fingers inside him. He fucked him hard and stretched his hole wide. He also kissed his back and neck and throat, wherever he could reach he placed his kisses. Sherlock was hot as hell and hard. He badly needed to come. He tried again.</p><p>“Please, Rowan, please. You have to let me! Please!” Suddenly something was pulled over his head and was shoved into his mouth. One-handed Rowan closed the buckle and tightened the plug shaped gag.</p><p>“I gave you several warnings, Sherlock. This is it for now.” He also started to pull his nipples making him sob. And when Sherlock heard the clinking of a chain, he shook his head.</p><p>“I know you like it, love. It runs in the family, too.” And he attached the nipple clamps. Sherlock bucked wildly and spurted some pre-cum.</p><p>“And that's it then. You can't behave yourself, Sherlock. I will help you.” Sherlock was panting and listened to him moving through the room. He crouched in front of him and bound something around his dick and balls. Sherlock moaned and cried. Rowan slapped his prick and he stopped bitching. Rowan led the rope from his testicles up to his bound wrists.</p><p>He walked around him and just continued his finger-fucking. Sherlock was barely able to move and when he did, he hurt himself. He was in heaven. The orgasm lingered right there, there was pain and someone very skilled fucking him.<br/>Rowan pinched his nipples and pulled the chain connecting the clamps, too, making him howl behind his gag. He could hear him chuckle while pulling out his fingers. Instead, he lined up behind him and pressed down on his cock. He held his hips and pushed and shoved. Sherlock's head hung low and he sobbed again. He clenched around Rowan who held him tight.<br/>Rowan didn't come inside him. Instead he pulled out and came all over his chest making his cum run down his body.</p><p>“I think it's finally your turn, Sherlock.” He shoved a long string of anal beads inside him which were vibrating and running over his prostate. He carefully loosened the restraints around his testicles and prick but held him at the base at once. He was leaning into him and asked:</p><p>“Ready to finish, Sherlock?” He nodded and made needy noises. Rowan started to move the beads in and out and gave him a hand-job. It took Sherlock about ten seconds until he came wildly shaking. Rowan removed both gag and blindfold and freed his wrists, too. Sherlock laid on his side looking up at Rowan.</p><p>“You are good, Rowan. I know why Mycroft wanted you. Fuck. I will remember this for the rest of my life.” Rowan tilted his head and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, Sherlock. So, will I. Let's go and have a shower. I will give you some sweatpants and socks. I also will see to the potion.” Sherlock nodded pulling his knees under. Carefully he stood. Then he belched and blushed. Rowan just laughed and left the room with his clothes. Sherlock showered and couldn't resist. He pulled his own nipples and fisted his prick until he came again. When he returned, he found clothes he could lounge in. He went downstairs and found Rowan in the kitchen preparing something to eat.</p><p>“Still, you have to eat, Sherlock. You are way too skinny.”</p><p>“Back to the beginning, hm? But you are right, I am famished right now.” He sat at the kitchen counter and watched Rowan preparing his meal.</p><p>“Was there anything on our mobiles? Did you check?” Rowan filled his plate but shook his head.</p><p>“No messages from John or Greg. But one from Mycroft telling us he dropped him off and everything went smoothly. He reported him dead.”</p><p>“Well, then we have to wait.” Rowan handed over some rolls, scrambled eggs, and stuff.</p><p>“Yes, and while waiting you are going to eat, Sherlock.” He sighed but dug in. He really was famished. When he was done his mobile rang. It was a text from Greg.</p><p>
  <i>“Francis and Scott talked. It was too much for me, I retreated earlier. They are still asleep in wolf-form.”<br/>GL</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I see. Just call when you are ready. We are good here.”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>Sherlock sent the text and looked at Rowan.</p><p>“What about the potion?” Rowan held up a vial.</p><p>“Here we go; drink it and everything will be fine.” Sherlock took it and drank. It was ugly and he shook but he drank it all. He felt a bit off afterwards but not bad.</p><p>“This will do it? Are you sure?” He looked up at Rowan.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely. Don't worry.” Sherlock sighed. He had gained some more knowledge and he could use it to his advantage in bed with John. Such a wonderful excuse.</p><p>“It feels strange though. Having betrayed my mate.”</p><p>“He won't ever know.”</p><p>***</p><p>Francis woke to a snout nuzzling him. It was Scott and he growled. Looking into pale yellow eyes he turned over.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Scott just looked at him.</p><p>“I just feel the need. Having you close, touching you, feeling you. I am sorry.”</p><p>“Don't be. I know how it feels to be all alone. It's fine, I am your pack. I will do everything to make you feel good and safe.”</p><p>“Then touch me, hold me, keep me.” Francis considered the request and moved even closer. He licked Scott who just lifted his bum.</p><p>“Take me. This is the only way I can feel being inside a pack, being protected by an alpha.” Francis just growled and climbed up. He never had shagged someone in wolf-form. It was weird and Francis felt John being uneasy, upset. Then he just went away hiding.<br/>Francis had to follow his instincts. Somehow, he just knew what to do even though he was a virgin. His front paws went around Scott's body holding him tight. Then he started to push until he was inside. Scott whined and jerked a bit but soon started to push back making pleasured noises. Francis fucked ruthlessly into him and felt his orgasm come up. He roughly barked and pushed for the last time. Then he came into Scott who just dropped to the ground. Francis pulled out and his fur was standing up. Saliva dropped out of his snout and his eyes were a shining bright yellow. He stood beside Scott and licked his hole, his cock and finally his snout. Scott looked up at him and his eyes were half-closed. He was panting. He crawled over to the fire-place and settled on the rug. He fell asleep at once.<br/>Francis felt a bit restless now and wished John was with him. But he was still hiding. He tried to reach him anyway.</p><p>“John? I am done. It's over. Please come out again. I need you.” He listened. He felt him stir a bit. And finally, there was an answer.</p><p>“Francis, what the fuck did you do?”</p><p>“Pack bonding. It's my responsibility to take care of Scott. Him submitting to me was because I am an alpha.”</p><p>“And you couldn't have warned me? We betrayed our mate, Francis!”</p><p>“I will explain everything. Trust me.” John snorted.</p><p>“I would like to come out and light a fire.”</p><p>“Go ahead.” He changed and John knelt naked on the carpet. He shook his head and sat on his heels for a moment. His head jerked to the side when he heard Greg.</p><p>“John, what, why ...” He slowly came closer holding some clothes for John. He gladly took them and got dressed.</p><p>“Did you see what just happened?” Greg nodded.</p><p>“Partly. I woke to the middle of your fuckfest and just had to look for some time. I am sorry.”</p><p>“Don't be. I hid inside Francis. It just felt too weird.”</p><p>“It looked weird for sure.”</p><p>“I want to have a fire burning.” He tried to get up but swayed and fell back on his hands and knees.</p><p>“Wait, I'll do it. Just sit on the sofa.” He pulled John up and made him sit. Then he made a huge fire. Afterwards, he made breakfast. John was thankful and looked at him.</p><p>“I won't tell.” Greg promised and brought the coffee over. They both watched Scott sleeping on the rug. Then a thought hit him and John looked questioningly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you think you have to do it again with Andrew? The bonding thing?”</p><p>“I have no bloody idea.”</p><p>“Would you do it?” John seriously looked at Greg.</p><p>“For the sake of him? A very hurt and tormented person? If he needs it, yes, I would do so.”</p><p>“What about Sherlock?” John sighed.</p><p>“I hope he understands.” They looked at each other and Greg smiled a very shrewd smile. Then they heard a groan and the cracking of bones. Greg got up and brought a blanket over for Andrew who was on his side in front of the fire hugging himself. Greg draped it over his naked body and he clutched it.</p><p>“I get him something to dress. You should be near him, John. He looks stressed and confused.” John got up and walked over. He looked down at Andrew who clearly wasn't completely awake. He sat on his heels by his side and carefully touched his shoulder.</p><p>“Andrew? Wake up! You are safe now. Do you hear me? It's John.” He jerked once and moaned several times until he finally opened his eyes.</p><p>“John? What happened? Did I ...” He reached down his body under the blanket.</p><p>“Everything is alright. Scott and Francis did the bonding thing. Don't worry.” He obviously shuddered at that.</p><p>“I feel safe. I feel protected. I feel alive.” He shyly smiled up at John.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you so much. I can't ever repay you.” John shook his head.</p><p>“You don't owe me. You are family now and a member of my pack. Everything is in order. You don't have to worry anymore.”</p><p>“Do you trust me to meet the others?” John smiled and got up.</p><p>“If I wouldn't trust you, I wouldn't have bonded. Go and get dressed. Then have some breakfast. We will be leaving later to meet them.” He grabbed the blanket and got up on shaking legs. John once stroked over his half-bare back and he relaxed.<br/>Greg came out of the bath.</p><p>“I put some clothes on the bed for you. Have a shower and come to breakfast.”</p><p>“Thank you, Greg.” They listened to the shower and John sent a text to Sherlock.</p><p>
  <i>“We are finally up, love. We will be over early afternoon. Can't wait.”<br/>JW</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I slept in, too. Love you!”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>Greg sent a text to Mycroft, too.</p><p>
  <i>“I hope everything is fine? How are you doing? Call me!”<br/>GL</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I reported Andrew dead. Had a replacement corpse. No problems occurred. Love you! Call you later.”<br/>MH</i>
</p><p>Greg shuddered when he read about a replacement corpse. But he knew something needed to be done about Andrew's disappearance. Afterwards, he checked in with his team at NSY. He told them he would be back by tomorrow and they were glad to hear that.<br/>Andrew finally returned dressed and walked up to the kitchen. He eyed the coffee-machine but it was empty. He filled a glass with water and turned around only to face John.</p><p>“Andrew, if you want coffee, just go ahead. Make yourself coffee. Prepare yourself breakfast. Feel free to take what you want around here. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, I do, but it's not easy. For years I haven't done such things, for years I have been robbed of acting freely. You just can't expect me to cope so soon. I am sorry.” He looked down.</p><p>“You are upset, I can sense it. It's OK. Tell me what you want for breakfast and I will help.” Andrew licked his lips.</p><p>“I was dreaming of strawberry jam and salty-buttered toast. My coffee needs a whole lot of milk and sweetener. Pancakes with sugar and cinnamon.” John smiled.</p><p>“Very good. Here we go.” He opened the cupboards put everything on the counter he needed. Slowly Andrew prepared his coffee and watched the machine do its work. He inhaled the coffee scent with his eyes closed. Then he opened a drawer and took out a spoon. He opened the glass with jam and had a big spoon. He licked it clean. He toasted several slices of toast and prepared them. Finally, he battered the eggs and flour for his pancakes. John handed over the buttermilk. He knew Sherlock always stole sweetener and sugar packs when they were out. He found them in a small bowl in the cupboard close to Sherlock's special green tea. He stayed close and watched Andrew preparing his meal. His moves became more confident by the minute and John was pleased. It was a strange feeling. Andrew was a full grown-up but it felt more like taking care of a child.<br/>He felt Greg coming up and turned around. He was all dressed and ready to move. Greg looked at the plate Andrew was working on right now.</p><p>“Jesus, he must have been starving over there.”</p><p>“So, it seems. But look, he is eating slowly. He regains his control back. So far I think he will be alright.”</p><p>“You should know, John, you are a doctor.”</p><p>“Which reminds me; I need to call in and see if I still have a job.”</p><p>“I am sure, Mycroft covered it up.”</p><p>“Probably you are right.” He took his mobile and walked around while calling. And of course, everything was in order. He sighed and shook his head. Mycroft really was unbelievable. When John turned around again, he saw Greg showing Andrew the dishwasher. They put everything back in place and then gathered in the hallway.</p><p>“Ready to face the rest of us?” Andrew nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yes, but ...” John looked concerned when he saw the worry on his face.</p><p>“But what?” He asked.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do? I own nothing. I have no money, no job, no clothes. No home.” His lips thinned and his eyes watered.</p><p>“I can't ever return to my place. Everything I had is gone. Every single memory has been taken away from me.” Now he silently started to cry. John pulled him close and hugged him.</p><p>“I will take care of it. I will check out your house and see if there is anything left. You can't go, it's too close.”</p><p>“I know ...” He sobbed.</p><p>“I know and I trust you to take care of it, of me.” He straightened and wiped over his eyes.</p><p>“Ready?” John asked and he nodded. They left the building and entered their car. Andrew sat in the back and looked left and right all time. Absorbing the life of London, the crowded streets, the people, everything. Greg turned around on the passenger seat.</p><p>“Amazing, isn't it?” Andrew nodded.</p><p>“Yes, it is. I haven't been here for ages. I never wanted to come back after I returned from Iraq.”</p><p>“What were you doing in the army? If you are allowed to tell.”</p><p>“I am dead, right? I am a sniper, quite a good one as I was told more than once.” John pulled up into the street where Rowan lived. He parked the car and they walked up the steps.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock had lounged on the sofa with Tepes resting on his chest when Rowan entered the room.</p><p>“Sherlock, I need to go out for a while and restock my blood supply. Are you OK with being alone or do you want to come along?” He looked up.</p><p>“I'd rather stay here if you don't mind.” Rowan shook his head.</p><p>“No, not at all. Listen, it may be possible that a contact of mine from Romania will show up. Her name is Sveta. She is a vampire, too. You are safe with her, don't worry. Just let her in. She knows her way around here.”</p><p>“OK, I will be fine. Just go and suck.” Rowan pulled some strands of his hair.</p><p>“I don't suck. I do blood-bank. Behave, Sherlock!” He looked down at him holding his hair. It felt good and Sherlock smiled.</p><p>“Yes, Master, your wish is my command!” He shook him again but had to grin. Then he left. Sherlock got his laptop and checked his emails and the blog. There were a few offers and inquiries but nothing really interesting. He pouted. Then he even sent a mail to Donovan asking for something.<br/>Finally, he retreated into his mind-palace to look at his scene with Rowan. He had everything saved onto his hard-drive and enjoyed remembering it. He smiled and slowly rubbed over his crotch. He felt getting hard and started to sweat. He rubbed faster and finally; he pulled his cock out holding it tight. He smeared his pre-cum over it and started to fuck his fist. He turned on his side and reached for his hole. He felt his balls pull up and fell off the sofa while coming all over his hand, trousers, and legs. He kept pumping and also fucking his hole. He shoved his finger deep inside and soon made it two. He moved on the floor like possessed and soon came for the second time.</p><p>He laid there sated for some minutes until he got up and cleaned the floor. Afterwards, he took another shower and poured a drink. He switched the stereo on to some thumping beat and moved over the living room floor. Then the door-bell rang and he danced over to the door. He checked the display and saw a beautiful woman outside, probably Sveta. He pushed the button.</p><p>“Sveta?” She looked surprised; she probably knew Rowan's voice. He buzzed her in and she looked him up and down.</p><p>“Who are you? Where is Rowan?” She stepped inside looking around. Then she sniffed and looked disgusted. Tepes appeared and pressed against her calves. She picked him up and sniffed him, too. Sherlock closed the door and moved back into the living room.</p><p>“Would you like a drink? Unfortunately, there is no blood. Rowan left stocking up.”</p><p>“I take whatever you are having.” He handed over a tumbler. She nodded her thanks and sat down with Tepes on her lap.</p><p>“My name is Sherlock Holmes. I work with Rowan.”</p><p>“Oh, you are the one he went to Romania with to find his ex.”</p><p>“Yes, exactly. He is my brother, that's how we met first-hand.” She worried her lips.</p><p>“Would you mind telling me then why the hell it smells like dog in here?” Sherlock grinned.</p><p>“He is not a dog but a werewolf. And please be polite because you will be meeting him soon. And because he is my mate.” She nodded.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“No, you don't but Rowan will explain everything to you. Don't look like that, please. He is really nice.”</p><p>“If Rowan can cope so can I.” But she held out her tumbler and he refilled. Soon enough it rang again and he got up. He didn't have to look at the screen because he could sense John outside. He walked faster and opened the door. He grabbed him and pulled him inside at once. Then he snogged him senseless. Greg passed shaking his head. He pulled Andrew along. Both of them stopped dead when they saw Sveta. She looked at them.</p><p>“There are two of them. Fuck ...” She had another drink then.</p><p>“Greg, Andrew, John, this is Sveta. A contact of Rowan's. She is supposed to bring intel. She knows.”</p><p>“You didn't tell me about him.” She pointed at Andrew.</p><p>“He is new.” Then she looked at Greg and slowly approached him, circling him. Carefully Andrew moved closer to John. Greg stood as being nailed to the floor. Her scent was intriguing. They locked eyes.</p><p>“And who might you be, handsome? I can't sense anything in you.” She stroked over his cheek.</p><p>“I am Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, Scotland Yard. The tolerated human amongst them.” He cleared his throat and made a step backwards.</p><p>“Interesting pack you have, John.” She faced him now and carefully held out her hand.</p><p>“Sveta, an old acquaintance of Rowan.”</p><p>“Dr John Watson, an army doctor.” He politely smiled, as always.</p><p>“Meet Andrew, Sveta. We just recently freed him from Baskerville.” Her eyes widened in horror when she heard that.</p><p>“Poor bastard. Lucky you, you were rescued. Hello.” She reached out for him, too, but he looked at John first who nodded. Then he looked at her and took her hand.</p><p>“Hello.” John took over.</p><p>“So, did you bring intel?” She nodded and sat again.</p><p>“In fact, I did. But I want to wait for Rowan.”</p><p>“That's fine. Where is he, Sherlock?”</p><p>“He wanted to restock his blood supply.” He nodded and then looked at Sherlock.</p><p>“Love, since you were probably lounging about for hours on end could you please get us some drinks?” He pouted but got up from the sofa again. He refilled Sveta's glass first then got new drinks for everybody. He looked at Andrew.</p><p>“We haven't been properly introduced. I am Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft's brother.”</p><p>“Andrew Found and Scott.” They shook hands.</p><p>“When I saw you walking by, I just knew it. I could feel it. You were different.”</p><p>“When I found out I was too shocked to act at once. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't support it, that I had to help. And I am not done yet. There are others left behind.” Sveta looked at them.</p><p>“I only heard of Baskerville. But the rumours even reached us in Romania. Rowan does know about it because of Mycroft.” Tepes moved between all of them and even rubbed against Andrew. John made Andrew sit in an armchair and sat on the armrest himself. Tepes jumped on Andrew's lap who looked a bit surprised but soon started to stroke him.</p><p>“He is so spoiled.” But Sveta laughed. Sherlock sat on the sofa beside her and Greg sat beside Sherlock. They all sipped their drinks when suddenly Sveta looked at John.</p><p>“What are your special skills, John?”</p><p>“What do you mean? I am a soldier and a doctor. Lately, I became a werewolf.” She shook her head.</p><p>“No, no, no. There is more. Can't you feel it? Anybody?” She looked around but everybody looked clueless. Then Rowan returned and looked at the assembled group. He focused on Sveta.</p><p>“Sveta, it's good to see you!” She stood and moved a bit closer to him.</p><p>“Master, it's been too long.” She bowed her head. Everybody looked surprised but then Rowan hugged and kissed her like a good old friend.</p><p>“Hello, everybody else.” Then he saw Andrew who tried to hide in the armchair behind John.</p><p>“You must be the new wolf in the pack. What's your name?” Andrew was sweating; he could sense Rowan's power. It was like a pressure around his head. He touched John's back and it was better.</p><p>“Answer him, Andrew. We can trust him. I trust him with my life.” He looked finally down at him and only then recognised the fear, almost panic. He looked up at him and swallowed. Then he looked back at Rowan but not into his eyes.</p><p>“My name is Andrew Found.”</p><p>“And your wolf?”</p><p>“His name is Scott.”</p><p>“OK then, Andrew and Scott. Welcome to my place. John knows his way around. If you want to play, there is a gym and a pool downstairs.”</p><p>“You have a pool?” Sherlock blurted out.</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?”</p><p>“Because I thought you had better things to do, right?” He just raised a finger and Sherlock shut up. John was rather surprised how well Rowan could work Sherlock.</p><p>“Anybody interested in some intel?” Sveta offered and was handed a laptop by Rowan. She inserted a data stick. Rowan watched for some minutes. Then they exchanged words in their language. In the meantime, Sherlock watched John and Andrew. What he saw was something he didn't like at all. Andrew was too close to John. He reached out for Francis.</p><p>“Do you hear me?”</p><p>“Of course, I can hear you, mate. What's up?”</p><p>“I don't want to have the others hear us. What happened between them?” Sherlock listened to Francis breathing until he finally answered.</p><p>“It's more what happened between me and Scott, Sherlock. I am quite sure John will talk to you about it soon.”</p><p>“What is there to talk about?”</p><p>“I am an alpha. Scott is rather weak against me. To be a true member of the pack we needed to bond.”</p><p>“Bond as in shag?” Francis sighed.</p><p>“Yes, bond as in shag. It was something I never had done before but it felt totally right.”</p><p>“You fucked a wolf.”</p><p>“I am a wolf, Sherlock.”</p><p>“I know, I am sorry. What about John? Did he consent?”</p><p>“He retreated; he couldn't really cope.”</p><p>“They are very close.”</p><p>“It will get better soon. He needs some time to adapt. He has been behind bars for years. Without the freedom to act as he wished, tortured, and experimented on. Please understand he needs some warmth and his alpha close.”</p><p>“I do understand. But I am jealous.”</p><p>“I can sense it. Don't worry.” They broke contact. But suddenly there was Rowan in his head.</p><p>“Don't, Sherlock. You have no reason.” He seriously looked at him and Sherlock returned the stare.</p><p>“I bloody well know. But still, I feel it.”</p><p>“It's fine to feel it but don't make Andrew feel bad about it.”</p><p>“I won't, I promise.” His eyes wandered back to John who curiously looked at him. He had sensed something but had no clue. Sherlock smiled at him and wondered for how long he would have to endure Andrew around his mate.</p><p>“Everybody's attention up here, please. Thank you.” Rowan started to walk around and talk.</p><p>“Sveta brought much-needed intel. There are several covens from several corners of the world on their way to England. One so far has reached Baskerville. And not only vampire covens were sighted but packs, too. Perhaps they are even ganging up.”</p><p>“I need to tell my brother.” Sherlock stood.</p><p>“So he could start a war?” Rowan asked.</p><p>“No, of course not. He just has to return to his diplomatic skills.”</p><p>“And convince his military buddies?”</p><p>“Exactly. At least I have to try.”</p><p>***</p><p>That evening they all went to bed early. John and Sherlock shared a guest-room but when he came out of the shower ready to be fucked into next week, he found Scott on the rug in front of John's side of the bed. He looked at John who sat against the headrest reading a newspaper. He looked up at him and just carefully shrugged. He looked a bit helpless.<br/>Sherlock climbed under the duvet beside John who wanted to hold his hand.</p><p>“Is this going to be our future?” Then he pulled the duvet up to his chin and turned on his side away from John.</p><p>“Sherlock, please.” His hand was on his shoulder but Sherlock jerked it off.</p><p>“Mate!” He heard Francis and snorted.</p><p>“Mate? Really?” He didn't try again and Sherlock slowly fell asleep crying.</p><p>Scott couldn't stand this. As soon as they were asleep, he walked outside and settled in front of the door. Soon Tepes approached him and looked at him. But Scott didn't want his company and quietly snarled at him. He turned around and walked away again.<br/>Scott wasn't able to sleep and later that night he could hear John and Sherlock argue. His ears were close to his head and he walked farther away. Where could he go to? He had nowhere to go to. Whom could he talk to? There were only magical creatures in this house or their mates. He wished he could talk to Greg. He seemed to be nice but he also reeked of that Mycroft, Sherlock's brother. He was still too scared; he couldn't stand it.<br/>He walked into the living room to see if the fire was still burning and it was. He settled there. When he heard footsteps, he perked up his ears. It was Rowan. He just stayed down when he passed by. He watched him get some blood out of the fridge, pour it into a mug and heat it up in the microwave. On his way back he crouched right in front of him.</p><p>“Scott, what are you doing here all alone? I can feel your sadness. What happened?” He held out his hand and Scott let him touch. Rowan carded through his fur and his ears weren't pressed against his head anymore.</p><p>“There we go.” Rowan purred.</p><p>“Now tell me what's wrong, please?” Pale yellow eyes looked at him.</p><p>“I was on the rug beside John's bed. I didn't mean to disturb them but when Sherlock came to bed, he was obviously disappointed to not find him alone. I think he expected them to be together. John tried to touch him but he denied him and later they argued because of me. He is jealous, I think. I thought it was better to leave them. That's why I came here.”</p><p>“You did nothing wrong, Scott. Sherlock is very jealous and he is not used to sharing John with others. He has no idea what being an alpha means. Plus, it's just mean to treat you like he did. I will talk to him.” He got up again and pale-yellow eyes followed him.</p><p>“Thank you, Rowan.”</p><p>“You are welcome to my room, Scott. Or Andrew. Both of you.” His head came up.</p><p>“Really?” He already stood.</p><p>“I don't like to be alone.”</p><p>“Come on then.” He followed Rowan upstairs into the master bedroom where a big four-poster was dominating the whole room. Rowan got rid of his tee and climbed under the duvet only in his pyjamas. Scott walked up and sat on the rug beside it but Rowan pointed at the bed. Scott jumped and settled at Rowan's back. He was cold but he didn't mind. Body warmth meant nothing if the soul wasn't involved. Or whatever it was that lived inside Rowan.</p><p>***</p><p>When Sherlock woke the next morning, he remembered at once. Carefully he sniffed but couldn't sense Scott. He opened his eyes. John was still asleep. He looked stressed and he frowned even in his sleep. Carefully he carded his fingers through his short blond hair and sighed. He relaxed a bit.</p><p>“John?” Sherlock whispered.</p><p>“Please wake up, we need to talk.” His eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes. Sherlock sat cross-legged beside him. John's hand automatically reached out but stopped short when he remembered what happened last night. At once Sherlock grabbed his hand and kissed it.</p><p>“I am sorry, John. I didn't want to make Scott go away but I wanted you for myself. I was selfish. I know he needs you. He might always. But I need you, too.” John slowly sat up and hugged him.</p><p>“I know, Sherlock. It's not easy for me, too. I have no idea what I am supposed to do or how to handle him. I am acting on instinct here. And my instinct tells me to be close to him, to take care of him.”</p><p>“I promised Rowan not to let Scott suffer. I broke my promise. But when I came into bed last night my only wish was you. I wanted you so badly; I needed you so much. When I saw Scott on the rug, I couldn't imagine us being together, John. I can't fuck you when he is watching.”</p><p>“I do understand. You are my mate, Sherlock. You will always come first. Nothing can ever divide us. You do know that, right?”</p><p>“I want to.” Sherlock's head rested on John's shoulder and he inhaled his scent. His hands moved over his back. John touched his face and kissed him languidly. Sherlock melted against him and was pressed down. He unfolded his long limbs and John placed kisses all over his body. He got rid of Sherlock's pyjamas and saw he was hard and leaking already. His eyes were pleading.<br/>Very slowly and tenderly he moved his legs up and on his chest. He stuck two fingers into Sherlock's mouth and let him suck. In the meantime, he moved against him smearing his own pre-cum over his hole.</p><p>“Please ...” Sherlock roughly pleaded.</p><p>“I need you so much!” John growled when Sherlock spoke around his fingers and he breached him. It burnt fiercely once but he rubbed his prostate right then and there was pure pleasure. He very leisurely finger-fucked him. Sherlock's eyes were closed and his hands were around his pillow while John pressed kisses everywhere on his body.</p><p>“Look at me, please?” Sherlock opened his eyes and looked into bright blue ones. He smiled.</p><p>“John ...” His fingers left him but he lined up at once. He was still a bit tight but he didn't mind. He felt John move against him and then inside him. He started to push.</p><p>“Believe. Me. There. Is. Only. You. Mate. Love. You. Only. You.” Every single word was followed by a push inside. And with every single push he brushed his prostate. Sherlock was a shivering mess beneath him. They locked eyes again and John increased the speed. Suddenly he saw how Sherlock's eyes became big and he came all over his belly and chest. His mouth stood open but nothing came out. He clenched around John who followed suit and shot his cum into him. He wanted to move but Sherlock held him lowering his legs and placing his feet on his calves.</p><p>“Stay with me, mate.” He lowered his head on Sherlock's chest not minding the cum on it. Sherlock's hands came around his body and held him tightly where he was. They just lay there for minutes not moving and not talking but listening to their heartbeats. Finally, Sherlock's grip around John tightened.</p><p>“I love you, John. I believe you.” He kissed his head and carefully moved him off of him. He got up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” John looked up at him smiling lazily.</p><p>“Shower. Afterwards, I will be looking for Andrew and talk to him, tell him I am sorry.” John's eyes shone and he nodded. Then his eyes drooped and he fell asleep again. Sherlock pulled the duvet over him and let him sleep. He showered and dressed. Then he started to look around for Andrew. He wasn't in front of their door and he wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Instead, he found freshly brewed coffee. Sveta was just heating some blood.</p><p>“Good morning!” She cheerily called when she saw him.</p><p>“Good morning, Sveta. Did you see Andrew?” She nodded.</p><p>“I smelled him. He is with Rowan.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows and thought of their being together.</p><p>“Do you think I can talk to him?” She nodded.</p><p>“Why not? Rowan is downstairs swimming so Andrew should be on his own in there.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sveta.” He took two mugs and went up to Rowan's room. Politely he knocked on the door and heard Andrew.</p><p>“Come in?” He opened the door with his elbow and stepped inside. Andrew was sitting on the floor obviously having just changed. He saw Sherlock and froze.</p><p>“Andrew, I am here because I want to tell you how sorry I am. I was jealous yesterday, I admit it. I wanted to be with John but couldn't because you were there. I know you need him and that's fine.” In the meantime, Andrew had managed to grab pyjamas and pulled them up.</p><p>“John talked to you?”</p><p>“Yes, we talked and everything is in order.” He handed over the coffee.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that. I really thought the bonding between Scott and Francis would be a problem for you.”</p><p>“I can't say it isn't. But I understand; I really do.”</p><p>“I think it's just the first weeks I need someone close. I have been all by myself for years. I need the warmth and the contact. Rowan found me yesterday night and brought me here. I slept against his back. He was cold but I didn't mind because he meant it. I just woke and changed.”</p><p>“Listen, I know what a pack means. They are living together. So, we just have to find a bigger apartment. You will stay with us. Always. We are family. I am the alpha's mate. So, don't worry anymore, OK? As much as you need to get used to everything so do I.” Andrew looked up at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Sherlock.” He smiled and carefully reached out to touch his thigh. Sherlock let him. His hand was very warm. He palmed it.</p><p>“It's fine. Go and have a shower now. Let's see what's going on.” He stood and walked into the bath. Sherlock picked up the mug and left the room. Outside he was met by Rowan.</p><p>“I couldn't but listen to what you were talking about. Sherlock, I am proud of you, really. Yesterday I thought I need to kick your skinny arse this morning for having treated Scott so badly but now I see you did fine.”</p><p>“Skinny arse?” Sherlock just walked by but smiled.</p><p>“Some of us seem to like it just the way it is.” Rowan chuckled behind him. He returned the mugs and checked his mobile. There was a text from Mycroft.</p><p>
  <i>“Please meet me at 221B around three today. Alone. Don't tell anyone.”<br/>MH</i>
</p><p>Sherlock wondered what that was all about but sent a reply.</p><p>
  <i>“See you then.”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>He grabbed his laptop and sat on the sofa. He checked the news but there were no attacks, crimes or whatever related to vampires or werewolves. When Andrew came downstairs, he asked if they could check on his place. He wanted Greg to go there and see if it was still intact or had been destroyed. Perhaps he could find some things which still belonged to him.<br/>Sherlock used Google Map to look at the coordinates. A map came up on his screen and Andrew made big eyes. He got excited when it zoomed down.</p><p>“It's still there!” He grabbed Sherlock's wrist.</p><p>“Look, this is it! Oh my God!” His eyes changed into a pale yellow again but at once changed back.</p><p>“Come down, Andrew. I will ask Greg to go, OK?” Right then Greg appeared downstairs.</p><p>“Ask me to go where?” Sherlock and Andrew looked at him.</p><p>“I found Andrew's place on Google. It's still there. It's too dangerous for us to go but you could, if you wouldn't mind?” Greg smiled.</p><p>“Of course not. I am happy to help. Where is it?” They looked at Sherlock's laptop together and Greg nodded.</p><p>“I would like to check with Myc beforehand if this place is known.”</p><p>“Do that.” Sherlock didn't tell him about their meeting today because Myc did want to meet him alone. He had no idea why but he always knew that My had his reasons to do what he did.<br/>Greg texted Mycroft and soon got a reply. It was safe to go.</p><p>“OK then, I will take the car and go.” Andrew looked at him, still a bit confused.</p><p>“How are you going to find the place?” He waved his mobile.</p><p>“Coordinates.”</p><p>“Would you mind calling after you arrived to let me know what you've found?”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Greg left and Andrew looked out of the window until he was gone.</p><p>“What's up?” Andrew jumped and turned around panting.</p><p>“Sveta!” She smiled.</p><p>“Yes, it's me. What's to see?” She looked outside, too, and only then smelled his fear. She ruffled through his hair.</p><p>“I am sorry, Andrew. I try not to do this again to you.”</p><p>“It's not your fault. I am still frightened and easy to scare.”</p><p>“So I see. We have to work on that! Why don't you get dressed and we walk a bit through a park?”</p><p>“You and me?” She shrugged.</p><p>“Why not?” He looked outside.</p><p>“Is it safe?” She tilted her head.</p><p>“Safe meaning me or in general?”</p><p>“What? No, I meant ...” She laughed and touched his arm.</p><p>“Hey, get dressed and come on.”</p><p>“I need to tell John.”</p><p>“No, you don't, Andrew. Don't change one prison against another. He won't mind you and me walking through a park.”</p><p>“I don't have shoes.”</p><p>“What size do you have?”</p><p>“Eight and a half.”</p><p>“I'll give you some shoes from Rowan. Just wait.” She walked upstairs and went through some boxes until she found old trainers which she brought downstairs.</p><p>“Try these.” They were a bit wide but she just brought him a second pair of socks and everything was fine. Andrew grabbed the old jacket which had been in the Jeep when he was brought over. Sveta opened the door and they stood in front of Rowan's house. Sveta linked her arm through his and started walking.</p><p>“Where would you like to go?” He looked down at her.</p><p>“Actually, I would like to see the Thames.” They walked all the way until they reached the Tower of London. They sat on a bench and sipped coffee. The sun shone down on them.</p><p>“Is it good for you to sit here outside in the sun?”</p><p>“London's sun won't harm me, Andrew. Don't worry. And besides, I am old.”</p><p>“It feels good. I can barely remember the last time I even saw the sun but felt it on my skin.” He leant back and closed his eyes. He seemed to be more relaxed by now which was good.</p><p>“Then enjoy, Andrew.” They sat there for a long time sipping their coffee. Finally, Andrew turned to face her again.</p><p>“Sveta, how come you are spending time with me? I mean, my scent, it must hurt your vampire nose.”</p><p>“My nose is not very different from yours. We both are able to scent many more things than a human. And some things just smell not as nice as others. It's all about self-control and getting used to.”</p><p>“Have you ever spent time with a werewolf before?” She shook her head.</p><p>“No, never. But Rowan says you are OK. So, I wanted to know you better, see what makes you special.”</p><p>“Nothing makes me special. I was being held in Baskerville where I met Sherlock who helped me. Then I met John who became my alpha. Rowan knows Sherlock's brother, they brought me here and we met. I am nothing special.” Sveta looked him up and down.</p><p>“What did you do before you became a werewolf?” He shrugged.</p><p>“I joined the army being still very young. My parents were already dead and I had no brothers or sisters; not even a girl-friend or boy-friend. I tried to find a job after school but failed. So, I went into the recruitment office. They made me do some weird tests and sent me off to the army. It seemed I did well. I made it up to a Major in Iraq when something got me on patrol. I was the only survivor. I knew I haven't been shot at because I know how that feels. They sent me home to do some special courses. But I never felt the same so I left the forces. I had saved quite some money because I never had the opportunity or the wish to spend it. I found the place in the woods. I bought it and lived there. It took me several months to realise what happened to me. Finally, Scott came up talking to me.” He laughed.</p><p>“At first I thought I was getting mental. The more we talked the more I knew. I learnt how to live with him and it was good. He taught me many useful things.”</p><p>“So, you never had the wish to kill?” He shook his head and sadly looked at her.</p><p>“I had already killed too many as a soldier. I didn't want to kill anymore.”</p><p>“But being a wolf, you need to hunt and feed.”</p><p>“I did hunt but only smaller animals. I talked to Scott about it and I always had fresh meat in the fridge. So, when the full moon was up and I changed I prepared a big bowl for Scott and he was pleased with it. He didn't want to kill people. He just wanted to be left alone, like me. He was in Iraq, too.”</p><p>“How come they captured you?”</p><p>“One night I thought I smelled another wolf. Scott wanted to have a look and so did I. We changed and looked out for him. We were caught.”</p><p>“Have you seen the other wolf?”</p><p>“There wasn't another wolf. It had been a trap.”</p><p>“How wicked ...” They looked at each other and she took his hand.</p><p>“I am sorry to hear all that. But now you are amongst friends. You are a member of the pack. Eventually, you will feel better.”</p><p>“I already do.” He smiled at her.</p><p>“That's good, Andrew.” He put an arm around her and pulled her close.</p><p>“Thank you.” She was surprised. She wasn't annoyed.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock prepared to leave. He was getting his coat when John came downstairs.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I need something from 221B. I will be right back.”</p><p>“OK, I just wanted to swim and ask if you want to come?”</p><p>“Maybe later? Why don't you ask Andrew?”</p><p>“He is not here.” Rowan called from the sofa.</p><p>“He is outside with Sveta.” Both Sherlock and John turned around.</p><p>“Really?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“Interesting ...” John murmured. Sherlock pecked a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“See you later.”</p><p>“Yes, love, see you!” Sherlock took the tube to get to Baker Street since Greg had taken the car. He met Mycroft right in front of the door and they walked upstairs. Inside Sherlock made a fire and they sat down.</p><p>“Why did you want to meet me alone, Mycroft?”</p><p>“I needed to talk to you alone because of the current situation. I wanted to let you know that I will be staying on duty. I think I can do more from the inside.”</p><p>“It's dangerous.”</p><p>“So am I.” Very thoughtful he looked at his younger brother.</p><p>“I heard Sveta came over?”</p><p>“You know her, too?” He nodded.</p><p>“Yes, she is nice. She always collected information.”</p><p>“She did this time, too. She told us there are covens and packs on their way, both vampires and werewolves. They are coming up here.”</p><p>“We know that already.” Mycroft worried his lips before asking another question.</p><p>“How is Rowan doing with everybody around? Especially the new wolf?”</p><p>“He is really nice; he gave him everything he needed. Andrew and Scott both feel good.”</p><p>“And you? I suppose Scott accepted Francis as his alpha?”</p><p>“Yes, I didn't like them being close. I was so jealous. I argued with John and made Scott leave. I didn't think about his time in Baskerville, him being alone and everything. I already said sorry. We are good.”</p><p>“Very good, Sherlock. I am glad to hear that. Anything else you would like to tell me?” Sherlock sighed and looked at him.</p><p>“You deduce as good as I do. So why do you ask if you know it already, Mycroft?”</p><p>“You shagged Rowan.” He looked at him stating the facts. Sherlock shrugged.</p><p>“It was more him taking me. I think you are well aware of the fact that he likes to play. So do I. It was bloody fantastic.”</p><p>“Does John know?” Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“Jesus, no, of course not.”</p><p>“Did he do the bonding thing already?”</p><p>“Francis and Scott did. I don't know if John needs to do it with Andrew. I have no bloody idea.”</p><p>“Listen, there is more.”</p><p>“I thought so, Mycroft.”</p><p>“Our intel says the same as Rowan's. There are many creatures coming up here. We think there is a very strong sorcerer responsible for it. He wants to gain power and take over.”</p><p>“Take over what?”</p><p>“England, Europe, the world? He is insane. That's what I heard. Only a few people, or what you call people, escaped from his side.”</p><p>“But who is he? Why haven't I heard of him before?”</p><p>“Nobody knows. He simply appeared. He is strong. Cruel. Insane. His name is James Moriarty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Sorcerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the fuck is James Moriarty?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“No one has ever heard of him before. He just appeared out of nowhere.”</p><p>“He can't be acting all by himself. He needs help, servants, minions.”</p><p>“We are working on it.”</p><p>“Why did you want to meet me alone? Why didn't you call in Rowan?”</p><p>“I wanted to see you. I wanted to know if you are OK after what happened in Baskerville. I will talk to Greg before I leave again, so don't worry.”</p><p>“He won't like it.”</p><p>“I know. But there is no other way. I don't have a choice. I need to be in control of this operation.”</p><p>“Do we still have to stay at Rowan's? Or can John and I return to 221B with Scott and Andrew?”</p><p>“I am not sure, really. It would be better if you would stay together, form a pack. Rowan won't mind.”</p><p>“What about Greg? He will feel left out. Again.”</p><p>“He needs to be safe. I will try to explain everything to him. He needs to stay with you lot.”</p><p>“Will you come over with me now?” He nodded.</p><p>“Yes. Get all the things you need from here.” Sherlock packed some stuff and binned the bad food outside. He also grabbed his violin. He had already missed playing it. He also brought his toy-box and all the frozen meat for Francis and Scott. They drove over to Rowan's place and Greg was extremely happy to see him. Rowan just gave him a once-over but smiled at him. Andrew almost hid behind Sveta and clung to her hand. Rowan raised his brows but she just nodded her OK. John took some of the things Sherlock had brought and firstly stored the meat.<br/>Sveta placed Andrew on an armchair and then strode over to Mycroft. She broadly smiled.</p><p>“Mycroft, it's a pleasure to see you again!” He smiled at her, too.</p><p>“Sveta, it's entirely my pleasure.” Her fangs partly showed; she was indeed happy to see him.</p><p>“Why are you here?” John asked.</p><p>“Are there any news?” Mycroft nodded and told them about James Moriarty. Rowan raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Fucking Jim ...” He said and his fangs came out. He almost snarled and Greg's hairs stood up, so did Andrew's. Sherlock looked at him with surprise.</p><p>“You know him?” Rowan slowly nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” John was in alpha modus now, both as a soldier and a wolf because Francis was acting wild inside.</p><p>“So, he is old, too?”</p><p>“You have no idea ...” Rowan looked at Sveta who still showed her fangs. Without even noticing she had grabbed Andrew's hand very tight. She looked down and saw it was all bruised and hurt. She wanted to let go at once but he just placed his free hand on hers and smiled soothingly at her. Rowan noted that but didn't interfere. If she liked that wolf who was he to destroy a friendship? He had almost destroyed the love between Greg and Mycroft. He should have known better. And he shouldn't have slept with Sherlock. But as a vampire, he was a very sexual being and when being offered such a treat he couldn't resist.</p><p>“Enlighten us, Rowan.” Sherlock told him bluntly and made him relax again. Having Sherlock around was always amusing. He was a great guy and John was bloody happy to have him as a mate.</p><p>“James, Jim, Moriarty is of Gaelic origin. He always was a powerful magician and an evil sorcerer. I first met him when I was still human. People feared him but also worked for him; partly because he forced them to do what he wanted and partly because they wanted to participate. He was rich and he was powerful. Kings and Queens worshipped him and kept protecting him." He raked his fingers through his hair and tried to come down. After a minute he continued to talk about him.</p><p>"After I was made a vampire my master wanted me to stay with him for a while. Of course, I did what being told because I had no choice. I lived in his household for many years. He showed me many things and he also was my first.”</p><p>“The first you've fed off?” Mycroft asked and sadly he shook his head.</p><p>“The first who fucked me.” Now everybody looked at Rowan, even Andrew. His feelings were rather powerful and Rowan looked back shaking his head.</p><p>“You are such a sensible person, Andrew, and so is your wolf.” He blushed and looked down. Mycroft felt the urgent need to comfort him but he didn't dare step up in front of Greg. Instead, he reached out for him. Greg just pressed his hand once.</p><p>“Go over to him. I know you want it. He is your friend. It's fine, just go.” Mycroft looked at him.</p><p>“Greg, I love you so much ...” Then he hurried over to Rowan and pulled him into his arms. He still quietly snarled and his fangs were out and brushed over Mycroft's collar but he didn't care. Rowan hugged him back and came down again. He pecked a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Thank you, My, I mean it.” He let go and exhaled.</p><p>“Well, I still was a very young vampire and I was supposed to be evil. But living with Jim was overkill. He killed so many people and tortured so many more just for the fun of it. Some he even sacrificed. On some of them, he experimented. He became such a powerful magician that he couldn't die anymore. He was both man and demon and he became indestructible.”</p><p>“And now he is here?” Greg had just returned from his visit to Andrew's place and looked at Mycroft.</p><p>“Intel says he lives in Scotland, near the coast.” Sveta replied.</p><p>“In a castle, I suppose.” John asked and Rowan nodded.</p><p>“He never lived in anything but.”</p><p>“I’ll send some agents up there to see what’s going on.” Mycroft started typing on his mobile.</p><p>“Take a trusted team and I will send some of mine along.” They looked at each other and finally, Mycroft nodded.</p><p>“OK, very good, Rowan.”</p><p>“I’ll coordinate the teams if that’s OK with you, Myc.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Sveta. I’ll provide the things needed. State whatever you need. The team will be picking your vampires up tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Can I do something, too?” Andrew quietly asked and everybody turned around. Mycroft didn’t know what to tell him and Rowan was a bit clueless, too.</p><p>“You can help me organise everything.” Sveta just said and he looked happy to be of use. Suddenly she looked at John.</p><p>“If you approve of it, of course.” John looked up being surprised. Then he remembered being in charge of his new-formed pack because he was their alpha. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Of course, he can help. I think it’s a good idea. And by the way, you don’t have to ask for my permission to act. You are a member of my pack and I offer you a home and company, advice when needed. But I won’t rule over your life.” Rowan nodded looking very pleased. Andrew broadly smiled and looked at Sveta who looked back at him.</p><p>“Well, done, John.” Sherlock said and pecked a kiss on his head.</p><p>“Indeed, very well.” Mycroft added.</p><p>“I’ll be off for now. Rowan, Sherlock, you’ve got my number. I’ll be back later tonight with some more information. See you.” Greg followed him to the door.</p><p>“Just a second, please?” Mycroft turned to look at him.</p><p>“Yes, Gregory?” He reached out for him and held his hand. Greg sighed and stepped up close.</p><p>“Will you be going to Scotland?” He shook his head.</p><p>“No, I just organise and send them off. Don’t worry. I’ll be staying over tonight. I need to be close to you.” Now Greg smiled.</p><p>“That actually sounds good. See you tonight then.” He lifted up his head to kiss him. Mycroft smiled.</p><p>“See you, love. Miss you.” Then he left and Greg watched his car disappear. He sighed and closed the door. He walked back into the living room to join the others. He stepped up to Andrew first.</p><p>“Hey, I found your house and it still stands. I wanted to call but there was no net. I am sorry. I just went inside and collected some stuff I thought you might want. It’s still in my car. Would you like to have a look?” Andrew just nodded and followed him outside. Greg showed him three boxes and he swallowed.</p><p>“Can we take them inside? I need to look at them but not right now.”</p><p>“That’s fine. We’ll take them into your room and you’ll do whatever you want whenever you want.”</p><p>“Thank you, Greg. You are a good man.” Greg blushed a bit and smiled.</p><p>“At least I try.” They carried the stuff inside and Greg walked downstairs again. He met Sveta on her way up.</p><p>“How is he?” Greg shrugged.</p><p>“He is suffering, I think. He stares at his belongings. He needed some alone time and I left him.” She looked upstairs but didn’t proceed. She wrinkled her forehead.</p><p>“You should go. I think he would like to have you by his side now.” Sveta looked surprised.</p><p>“You think?” Greg nodded.</p><p>“Absolutely. Just go. The planning can wait for some more minutes.” She sadly smiled but slowly walked upstairs. Greg walked back to the table with the map and had a closer look. He tensed when he felt Rowan close.</p><p>“Greg? Sveta stepped up to me. She picked up you are a Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard. She said since we are doing some sort of detective work, we could use your help here.” Greg was surprised but straightened up a bit. He turned to him questioningly.</p><p>“Really? What can I do?” He joined him by the map and started to speak.</p><p>“Let’s check the landmarks and the area where this guy is hiding.” Soon they were around a little table with their eyes on the map. About fifteen minutes later Andrew and Sveta came back downstairs and joined them again.<br/>Rowan kept watching Sveta with Andrew and really wondered. There was a bond between them he wasn’t able to explain yet. Even Greg fit in now. Rowan relaxed a bit. He could concentrate on his task and contact some of his coven members whom he trusted the most.<br/>John shot Sherlock a look. They didn’t really know what to do. John had the urgent wish to go up to Scotland with the team and fight. Right after he had thought about it, he felt Sherlock looking back at him. Slowly he came over and took his hand but he wouldn’t talk out loud.</p><p>“If you want to do it then do it. I won’t hold you back. I feel the need to fight in you.” John looked up at him.</p><p>“Really?” Sherlock intensely looked at him.</p><p>“Yes, really. Do it. I’ll be waiting for you.”</p><p>***</p><p>Later that evening John and Greg cooked dinner together. Everybody was around the big table and ate except for Sveta and Rowan. They only had drinks but were OK with it. They talked about the upcoming events and Rowan asked:</p><p>“John, are you sure you want to come? You would be the only wolf amongst humans and vampires.”</p><p>“I plan to stay in my human form but they should know of course. Just in case I need to change during the fight.” Rowan nodded.</p><p>“Since I have picked the vampires and Mycroft his own people you should be just fine.”</p><p>“I think so, too. I don’t want to end up in Baskerville.” Andrew obviously shuddered and Sveta placed her palm on his hand. Thankfully he looked at her.</p><p>After dinner, they lounged in front of the fire. John had changed and Francis was in front of Sherlock who had his feet under him. Scott had his head placed on Sveta’s lap and had her card through his fur. He had squeezed in beside her on the sofa so Rowan was shoved to the other end. But he smiled.</p><p>“My home has been taken over.” Scott’s head turned into his direction and pale-yellow eyes looked up at him. Rowan looked back.</p><p>“Can you hear me? Interesting …” Sveta didn’t react so probably she couldn’t. Rowan looked around but no one looked at them interacting.</p><p>“After a long time, I am very, very happy. Thank you.” Scott said.</p><p>“You were hiding very well but I am glad you are showing yourself to me right now.”</p><p>“I had to. It was too dangerous to show them any emotion. They would have played with me, hurt me.”</p><p>“I know, Scott. I do.” Rowan moved his fingers over his back but in the opposite direction. Scott’s ears moved to the back of his head but he closed his eyes and started to pant. Sveta smacked Rowan.</p><p>“Stop that, Rowan. Don’t tease my wolf.” Rowan raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Your wolf?” He grinned and she closed her mouth but smiled back at him. Scott turned his head and his ears were perked up. Then he nudged her and jumped off the sofa. She got it at once.</p><p>“We are going for a walk.”</p><p>“Be careful.” John sent his thoughts and Sherlock snorted mumbling something like <i>lovebirds</i>. Scott walked away rather quickly and waited for her at the door. Greg followed her and handed over a key.</p><p>“Take this and get in whenever you want.” She took it.</p><p>“Thanks a lot, Greg.” She pocketed it and followed Scott down the stairs. They looked at each other and suddenly started to run down the street. Francis looked out of the window and smiled. Rowan stepped up to him.</p><p>“It’s good, isn’t it?” He nodded turning around and facing him.</p><p>“Absolutely. He needs this, a life, friends.”</p><p>“You are a very good alpha. I assume you were a fantastic commanding officer, as well.” Francis just had to show his teeth as if he was grinning.</p><p>“Charming, Rowan. Ta, I think.” He sent his thoughts and Rowan smiled, too, turning around.</p><p>“Anyone fancies a drink?” Sherlock was up in a second.</p><p>“Yes!” Actually, everybody did and Rowan poured wine and whisky. They all settled down in the living room and a comfy silence settled in until suddenly Rowan mumbled:</p><p>“Bloody hell!” The same second Greg dropped his glass and Sherlock touched his temples. Francis changed half back and then there was John whose nails were longer and so was his body hair. And then the voice boomed through their heads.</p><p>“Hello, people! I know you are after me! Rowan, you little creepy vampire! Who do you think you are? You found yourself some new friends! Wolves! Disgusting!” John snarled and changed back completely. Greg was bleeding out of his nose and Sherlock had fallen back into the sofa.<br/>Rowan put up a shield holding on to Francis who understood and moved over to Sherlock so they could form a circle.</p><p>“I need more power …”</p><p>“Take it from me then.” John was in his head sharing his powers. Rowan had known it; there was more to John than just a strong human being and a werewolf inside. Francis had triggered something and now he could feel it flowing over. The shield became much stronger and Moriarty was held back.</p><p>“Interesting coven you’ve got, Rowan!” Then he was gone. Greg and Sherlock were unconscious on the sofa. Francis jumped up on Sherlock’s lap and licked over his face. Rowan felt Greg’s pulse. It was just fine. He brought water and tried to make them drink. It worked only on Sherlock; Greg wouldn't wake.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Sherlock demanded to know rubbing his face. He looked at Francis who kept licking and sniffing him. His hand found his neck and tenderly touched him. Greg still was out cold.</p><p>“That was Moriarty.”</p><p>***</p><p>Sveta and Scott were running around London. They were quite a sight and they had a fantastic time. Finally, they stopped in Hyde Park and Sveta fell on a bench. Scott jumped up and placed his head on her lap. They locked eyes and she pecked a kiss on his snout. He rumbled and closed his eyes in delight. Her hand stayed flat on his head and she listened to his noises.</p><p>“I am sorry.” Scott lazily opened his eyes and tilted his head.</p><p>“What for?” He asked in her head.</p><p>“For hurting your hand. It got bruised.”</p><p>“I am no mollycoddle!” He rumbled in her head and she laughed.</p><p>“No, you are not! But regarding your past it was thoughtless.”</p><p>“It’s OK.” She carded through his thick fur and felt his warm skin beneath. They sat there for several minutes just enjoying each other’s presence. Then there was a voice.</p><p>“Excuse me, Madam?” Sveta opened her eyes and saw a policeman standing in front of her.</p><p>“Yes, officer?” She greeted him politely and he nodded back.</p><p>“I am sorry, but you need to put that dog on a leash.” Scott turned his head and looked at him. He started to pant and wagged his tail making Sveta grin.</p><p>“He isn’t dangerous.”</p><p>“So I see but it’s the law. You need to buy a collar for him as soon as possible. I’ll let it pass right now but please take care of that.”</p><p>“I will, officer. I am sorry.” He tipped his hat and walked on. Scott was back in her head.</p><p>“You are not going to collar me, aren’t you?” She laughed.</p><p>“Not when you don’t want it.” Now he snickered.</p><p>“Being playful, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Always.” She smiled and his eyes shone brightly. Sveta was reminded of headlights.</p><p>“Let’s go home.” He jumped off the bench and turned around for her. She stood and they started to run. When they were close to home again both of them were startled.</p><p>“There is something …” Sveta murmured.</p><p>“… extremely wrong.” Scott finished. She opened the door and they entered the house. They walked into the living room straight away and faced a very agitated Rowan. John turned around.</p><p>“There you are. I was worried.” Sveta moved over to Rowan and Scott sat beside John.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sveta asked and Rowan explained everything to her. Then she looked at Greg.</p><p>“Is he OK?”</p><p>“Yes, he is just out cold. Moriarty is very strong. But his pulse is OK and he will be up soon again.” Right then Scott changed back and was given a blanket by Sveta. He looked at his alpha.</p><p>“John, you can’t go and fight if it is that dangerous! Please?” John chewed on his bottom lip.</p><p>“We need to think about our strategy again when Mycroft is back.” He answered.</p><p>“I don't want you to go. I've changed my mind. It's way too dangerous. Do you hear me?” Sherlock almost sounded panicked and his voice was still strained from pain. John turned to him.</p><p>“You are in pain, mate. What's wrong?” Sherlock held his head.</p><p>“Horrible headache.”</p><p>“I'll get you something.” He picked up his backpack and rummaged through it. Then he brought him water and the pills and Sherlock swallowed them down. He closed his eyes and sank back into the sofa again. Gently John carded through his hair.<br/>A few minutes later Greg started to groan and move.</p><p>“Oh, my fucking God. My head ...” John brought him pills and water, too.</p><p>“Here, take these and drink the water. It will get better in a minute.” Greg looked up.</p><p>“Thanks a lot.”</p><p>“I'll better get dressed.” Andrew moved upstairs and Sveta's eyes followed him. Then there was Rowan in her head.</p><p>“Go after him if you feel the need. He won't mind.” She smiled at him and walked upstairs, too. She reached the room right when he dropped the blanket to take a shower. He turned around to face her. She looked at him and slowly stepped up. He swallowed but didn't move away. He was attracted to Sveta and she obviously to him. Her fangs poked out over her lips. She placed one of her hands on his chest. It was cold and he shivered a bit. Scott purred inside.</p><p>“Go for it. I like her, too. Admit it, you want her.” Andrew closed his eyes for a second. Scott was right, of course. He liked her a lot. From the first moment he had met her. She was special. He placed his hand on hers and smiled. He felt his cock swell and blushed furiously.</p><p>“Don't ...” She stepped up closer and pressed against him. He had to hold on to her not to stumble.</p><p>“Sveta ...” She got rid of her clothes.</p><p>“Let's take a bath together.” She shoved him into the bathroom and prepared everything. Meanwhile, Andrew looked her up and down. She was beautiful. Why would she want him? <br/>Then he looked at the tub and the bubbles inside. It was years ago since he had last taken a bath. He sighed not being aware of it. It made Sveta turn around.</p><p>“Come ...” She quietly said and he approached. He climbed inside and sat down. He closed his eyes in delight. The scent was nice. Chocolate and peppermint? He wondered. Then there was Sveta right behind him with a sponge. Carefully she pulled him back against her chest. He felt her breasts and then her legs coming around his waist. Gently she washed his body with the sponge. He rested his head on her shoulder and enjoyed her administrations.<br/>And when she started to place tender kisses on his shoulders and back, he smiled but didn't open his eyes. Instead, he slowly moved his palms over her legs. He was so hard and when she finally touched him there, he twitched and moaned and had to bite his lips. Scott growled inside.</p><p>“Take her!” He opened his eyes and they were a bit yellowish. He turned his head and looked into her eyes. He also saw her fangs fully out and it aroused him even more.</p><p>“Want you ...” He roughly told her making her snarl. She got them up in a second and rinsed off the foam from their bodies. They stumbled out of the tub and moved over to the bed. Sveta pulled him down with her and gently caressed his tormented body. She saw the scars and quietly snarled. Then she lowered her head and licked over his nipples. He straightened his body and moaned. His grip on her back tightened. She sucked them erect and moved upwards until she had reached his neck. His eyes were wide open when he felt her fangs lightly scratch over his pulse point.<br/>Finally, she turned them around so he was on top. She spread her legs for him and waited. He lowered his head and kissed her on the mouth. Her fangs were gone and her tongue moved with him. He felt his cock disappear inside her. She was all wet and right away he was buried to the hilt. He groaned into her mouth and held her tight.</p><p>“Move, Andrew, come on!” She panted and he started to move. It wouldn't take long, he knew it. He had no self-control. After only a few minutes he came inside her sobbing.</p><p>“I am sorry. I couldn't ...”</p><p>“Hush, it doesn't matter.” She told him but he shook his head and moved his head between her legs. And even though Sveta was old, no one had ever done this to her. Her eyes were wide open and she stared at the ceiling when Andrew licked their combined fluids out of her and pressed his tongue onto her clit. The feelings were intense and she panted and twitched beneath him. Her hands fisted his hair and pulled. He slowed down a bit making her snarl. He grinned and bit into her folds. He played with her and she let him. But finally, he increased his licking and sucking and made her come wildly. Her body came up and she screamed. He caught her coming up and they knelt on the bed. He kissed her again and she could taste herself on his tongue which aroused her again. She reached for his cock and found it half-hard. Then they looked at each other and found both dark-red and yellow eyes. Both of them snarled quietly and kept kissing and touching each other until they came for the second time. Only then they fell down on the sheets and slept.</p><p>***</p><p>Downstairs only John and Rowan felt what happened upstairs. John managed to blush when he felt Andrew's and also Scott's arousal. His own cock became very interested and he looked at Sherlock who didn't notice a thing.<br/>Rowan looked at John and smiled. Sveta had never found anyone suitable. Of course, she had had the sex; she was a vampire after all. But this seemed to be more. Even though he had never heard of a vampire with a wolf.<br/>He sighed. He longed for a companion again. His last had been killed and he hadn't been able to find a new one afterwards. He just couldn't. Then there was Mycroft offering himself and he wondered about missed chances with him. And now there was love and sex all around him. Except for him. Sadly, he swirled his drink.<br/>He felt John's love for Sherlock and Greg's for Mycroft. He would never interfere again. He'd rather leave the group and hand over his home for the time being. But right now, he just retreated upstairs into his rooms.</p><p>***</p><p>John watched Sherlock rub his temples. His head still hurt and he looked paler than usual. John stood and walked over to him.</p><p>“Come on. Let's get upstairs. You need to rest.” He just nodded wordlessly which was a sign, too. Upstairs he threw his clothes on the floor and climbed into bed. John pulled up the duvet for him and he was asleep in a second. Gently John carded through his hair.</p><p>“I don't want to go to bed.” Francis suddenly said making John smile.</p><p>“So don't I. What would you like to do?”</p><p>“I liked the swimming you did some time ago. Could we, please?” John shrugged.</p><p>“Sure. You want to come out?” A cheery snarl was the answer and John laughed getting up. He grabbed some towels and a bathrobe and walked downstairs. On his way, he checked on Greg but he was fast asleep.<br/>John reached the pool and changed. Then Francis jumped into the water and swam a few rounds. He found he liked it a lot. When he was done, he jumped on a deck-chair and rested. John finally was tired, too, and retreated.</p><p>***</p><p>When Mycroft arrived back at Rowan's place the house was almost dark. He could only see a bit of light coming from the living room. He wondered where everybody was. Nobody had thought of telling him what happened.<br/>He found Greg under the blanket sleeping. No one else was around.</p><p>“What the fuck?” He thought. He could sense the others but they were asleep. Except for Rowan, he was upstairs in his room. He carefully reached out for him but was pushed back.</p><p>“I am sorry, My, but not now. I'll tell you later.” Mycroft was surprised but then concentrated on Greg who started to stir beneath the blanket. He gently carded through his grey hair and Greg opened his eyes.</p><p>“Myc … Finally.” His voice was rough and he looked for the water but the bottle was empty.</p><p>“Wait, I get you a fresh one.” Mycroft hurried into the kitchen and brought back the water.</p><p>“Thank you!” He downed half of it in one go. Mycroft sat down on the sofa by his side.</p><p>“Can you tell me what happened? Where is everybody?”</p><p>“We were talking about this Moriarty. And suddenly he was here in our heads. Sherlock suffered from a severe headache and so did I. I also had nose-bleeding and became unconscious. I just woke again so I am having no idea where everybody is.” He rubbed his temples.</p><p>“Could you get me some painkillers, please?”</p><p>“I don' t think Rowan has got any use of these.”</p><p>“But John has them in his backpack over there.” Mycroft walked over and found them. He handed two over to Greg who swallowed them with the rest of the water.</p><p>“Thank you. I'll go upstairs and sleep in a bed now. Are you coming?”</p><p>“I'll have a snack and be upstairs with you soon, OK?” Greg nodded and left. Mycroft walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich. And suddenly he thought of the pool, the cold water and how it would refresh him. He smiled and walked downstairs where he just shed his clothes and dove into the water. Only after he had swum a few rounds, he sensed his company. Francis was sitting on the deck-chair and watched him. His fur was still wet but he wagged his tail. Mycroft smiled.</p><p>“Come on and join me!” Francis slithered over the wet tiles and more or less fell into the pool making Mycroft laugh.</p><p>“Is Greg still asleep?” Francis finally asked.</p><p>“No, he woke when I came back home. I gave him painkillers and he disappeared upstairs. He wanted to sleep in a real bed. I reached out for Rowan but he pushed me away.”</p><p>“I think he is lonely. Everybody has his mate. Even Sveta found Scott and Andrew.” Mycroft raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Really?” Francis snorted.</p><p>“Yes. They were shagging. I could sense it.”</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell. I understand now why he didn't want to see me. Dangerous territory.”</p><p>“We also should re-think our plan to invade.”</p><p>“Yes, you are absolutely right. I didn't think it was that dangerous.” Mycroft left the pool and so did Francis. He shook his body and water drops splashed everywhere.</p><p>“Do you want me to towel you dry?” Mycroft asked while changing into a bathrobe.</p><p>“John has retreated. I would very much appreciate it and also a hair-dryer afterwards.” Mycroft grinned and took a big towel. Francis fur stood all the way up and he looked ridiculous.</p><p>Suddenly Mycroft fisted his fur and jerked as if he was in pain.</p><p>“Oh my God! Rowan!” He stumbled to his feet and started to run. Francis just followed him. He ran upstairs and dashed into his room where he saw him lying on the carpet.</p><p>***</p><p>Rowan had been sitting on his bed. He had tried listening to music and reading a book but nothing worked. His thoughts were dark. He missed his late mate. He needed company. He had been alone for far too long.<br/>He threw the book against the wall and looked at the mini-fridge that contained his bottled blood. He even didn't want that. Suddenly the smell hit his nose. Human blood. Fresh. Close. But how?<br/>Slowly he crept off the bed and stalked over to the window. It was half-open and he deeply inhaled. The scent was amazing and he closed his eyes. Then it hit him. A shadow appeared in front of the window and blew something into the room.<br/>Rowan tore open his eyes and stumbled backwards. His arms came up but it was too late. He heard laughter in his head. It was Moriarty. He remembered the manic sound. It was also the last thing he heard when he fell.</p><p>***</p><p>Francis ran after Mycroft and stood between him and the door to Rowan's rooms.</p><p>“You can't just storm in there if you have sensed someone else. It's too dangerous.” Mycroft snorted.</p><p>“I need to help him!” And he just pushed the door open.</p><p>At once the laughter was inside his head, too. Moriarty also spoke to him.</p><p>“Oh, it's the ex-lover coming to the rescue. How cute!” The shadow moved through the room after it had invaded through the window. It hovered between Mycroft and Rowan.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” Mycroft asked while being tormented. His head felt like it was going to burst.</p><p>“Don't worry. I won't let him die just now. I will take my time to do so. And I will kill you all!” More laughter. The shadow disappeared and Mycroft knelt by Rowan's side.</p><p>“Wake up!” He shook him. His body was hot. It wasn't possible. He was a vampire.<br/>Francis stood by his side and let John take over. He quickly got a bathrobe and folded up the sleeves. It moved over the carpet behind him like a cloak and it put a lopsided smile on Mycroft's face.</p><p>“Not a word!” John hissed kneeling by Rowan's other side.</p><p>“He is burning up.” John murmured and wondered what he could do.</p><p>“He needs to drink and I am talking about the real thing.” Mycroft said. At once John lowered himself down but Mycroft shook his head.</p><p>“No, not from another creature. I am sorry, John. Even I am a sorcerer and can't offer myself. The only ones that could give what he needs is either Gregory or Sherlock. Gregory is even better because Sherlock is your mate and affected by you.”</p><p>“Do you think Greg would do it?” John quietly asked and Mycroft worried his lips.</p><p>“He is too weak. After Moriarty's attack, he wasn't able to stay awake for long. I can't do that to him.”</p><p>“I'll get Sherlock. Stay here.” John quickly moved away pulling the robe after him. Again, it made Mycroft grin and he shook his head. Suddenly there was a groan.</p><p>“My...” His head shot back and he looked into Rowan's pale red eyes.</p><p>“Rowan, stay right where you are. We are getting Sherlock so you can drink. You need to drink.”</p><p>“I am burning up...” He groaned louder and it sounded painful. In the meantime, John had woken Sherlock and explained. At once Sherlock was up and rubbed over his eyes.</p><p>“Let's go.” They hurried back and both Mycroft and John helped Rowan sit. Sherlock just moved up close and offered his neck. Rowan panted and closed his eyes. His lips moved over Sherlock's neck and when he finally bit down and his fangs pierced the skin, he grabbed his arms. Sherlock groaned and closed his eyes. It must hurt him, both John and Francis felt it.<br/>Rowan drank a lot and only the moment Sherlock slumped, he let go. Mycroft touched him and he was his old cold self. He even stood and moved away from Sherlock who had fallen back against John. He felt his pulse and it was slow. John held him and Francis was restless.<br/>Rowan looked at Sherlock and then at John. At last, he looked at Mycroft.</p><p>“I don't know what to say but thank you. I would have died.” He shook his head.</p><p>“You aren't completely healed yet. It will need some more feeding from a living human being. I will send Gregory.” Mycroft told him.</p><p>“Help me up, please.” Rowan said and slumped over and into bed. Mycroft helped him.</p><p>“What can I do?” He asked. Rowan smiled sadly.</p><p>“Nothing much. Nothing much for me but you could secure the windows. I never had the need in here.” Mycroft nodded.</p><p>“I will do that. May I use your laboratory?” He asked.</p><p>“My, don't ask stupid questions. Take whatever you need. I trust you. Ask Sveta to help you.” His voice was rough by now and his eyes closed.<br/>Mycroft gently placed his palm on his forehead and his thumb moved over his skin. He was resting now and he wondered if he should place someone in here or in front of his door to stand guard. Right then Sveta hurried inside with Andrew on her heels.</p><p>“What happened?” She sounded worried and stood on the other side of the bed. Mycroft quickly explained and she looked at Sherlock who swayed on the spot being held up by John.</p><p>“I will help you in the laboratory, Mycroft.” She looked at Andrew who nodded in response.</p><p>“I will stand guard.” He offered and Mycroft was pleased to hear it.</p><p>“Very good. Sveta, let's get to work at once.” She looked at him and a lopsided smile was on her face.</p><p>“You might want to get dressed first.” Mycroft looked down at himself and found he still wore the bathrobe.</p><p>“I might just do that.” He walked away after having looked at Rowan for the last time. Sveta smiled at Andrew and left to go downstairs into the laboratory.</p><p>“Sherlock, come on. I'll take you back to bed.” They slowly walked out of Rowan's room and John helped him. Sherlock stumbled over his own feet and almost fell. John held him and wondered if it had been a bit too much blood Rowan had taken. He had to make him drink before he was able to sleep. He leant him against the headrest.</p><p>“Sherlock, listen to me. Do not fall asleep. You need to refill. I will be right back. Eyes open, do you hear me?”</p><p>“Whatever...” His voice slurred but he tore his eyes open. John shed his bathrobe and just put some trackpants on. He just wanted to hurry into the kitchen when Sveta appeared.</p><p>“Here, this is for Sherlock. It will help with the blood loss.” She handed over a small bottle with a greenish fluid. John reluctantly took it.</p><p>“Thank you.” She grinned.</p><p>“I know, you are a sceptic. You are a doctor. Give him something to eat, too.” She hurried away. John opened the bottle and smelled its content. It was rather pleasant and since he knew he could trust her, he handed it over to Sherlock.</p><p>“Drink this slowly. I'll be right back with something to eat.” Sherlock looked at the bottle and shook it. His eyes were already more alert than before. But he hummed his answer and John hurried away. He carefully opened the bottle and sniffed.</p><p>“Nice.” He thought and stuck his tongue into the neck. It didn't taste funny or even bad, so he drank it all. He just left a tiny bit to have something to work on later. He wanted to know what this was.<br/>John returned carrying a plate holding two sandwiches. Sherlock wasn't really hungry but he knew John wouldn't leave him alone. He ate them while John sat on the bed watching him.</p><p>“How are you feeling, love?” John asked taking the plate away. Sherlock blinked his eyes open.</p><p>“Tired but not bad. Just enormously tired.” He yawned and reached out for John. He took his pulse and it was getting better.</p><p>“Go to sleep. I'll be right here.” John quietly said and Sherlock closed his eyes and moved on his back. Then he eyed the small bottle and saw what Sherlock had done. He shook his head but smiled. He understood and he would let him work with Sveta. She could teach him a lot of useful things.<br/>Inside Francis came back to life.</p><p>“There you are again. What happened?” John asked.</p><p>“I let you take over. You couldn't be distracted.” Francis replied.</p><p>“I see.” John really did.</p><p>“What happened to him?” Francis asked and John explained.</p><p>“He is in pain. I can feel it.” Francis sounded thoughtful.</p><p>“I know; I feel it, too.” John kept looking at Sherlock who had fallen asleep.</p><p>“Where are the others?” John told him and started to pace through the room.</p><p>“Francis, can you feel something different inside me?” He asked out of nothing.</p><p>“What? I don't know what you are talking about.” Francis sounded clueless.</p><p>“You know, except that I am a were and have you inside of me. Is there something else? Some other power?” John tried to explain.</p><p>“I can only feel your power. It's inside of you. It has become stronger since.”</p><p>“Since when?” John asked.</p><p>“Since Baskerville.” Francis replied.</p><p>“You are right. I feel different since then. I remember myself being weak when you first appeared. I wasn't able to fight you when you had Sherlock.”</p><p>“I was young and inexperienced. I am still sorry.”</p><p>“I know. Sherlock doesn't hold any grudge against you. We are good.” Francis hummed.</p><p>“Mycroft pulled power off of you when that Moriarty attacked the first time.” John nodded.</p><p>“Yes, but I wasn't weakened.” John replied.</p><p>“Perhaps you are stronger than everybody thinks.”</p><p>“I have no idea...” John shook his head.</p><p>“Moriarty said something about an interesting pack that Rowan had. But I don't want to be a member of his pack.” John said.</p><p>“It's just temporary. We have assembled in his house. We are a pack. It does make us stronger for the time needed. Afterwards we will part again and you will have your own pack. Don't worry.” Francis said.</p><p>“I really wish I'd know how to fight him, how to get stronger.” John said.</p><p>“Mycroft and Sveta are working on it. You have to trust them. Sherlock will join them as soon as he can.” Francis sounded proud and it made John smile.</p><p>“You are probably right. God, I am tired now, too.” He yawned and looked at the bed. He would have to move Sherlock who had occupied the whole thing. But at first, he quickly went through his bathroom routine. He shed his clothes and gently pushed Sherlock over. He murmured something but didn't wake. John moved up close to him and fell asleep rather soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Final Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg slowly woke when the sun touched his face. He groaned and reached out but the bed was empty. The mattress was cold. Mycroft wasn't in bed.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Greg groaned and slowly slumped into the bath. He showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The house was eerily quiet when he stood on the aisle and listened. He swallowed. What had he missed?<br/>He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He badly needed breakfast but coffee first. The coffee-machine was working already and Andrew was collecting things for a full English. He turned around looking at Greg.</p><p>“Good morning. I sensed you were waking up and wondered if you liked to have breakfast?” He questioningly looked at him still a bit shy. Greg sat on a barstool.</p><p>“God yes, thanks, Andrew.” While the scrambled eggs were cooking, Andrew looked at him.</p><p>“Have you been talking to your mate?” He asked but Greg shook his head.</p><p>“No, he was gone when I woke. I wonder, what was going on. Something did go on, right?” Greg asked.</p><p>“Oh yes.” But he didn't elaborate. Instead, he prepared the food on plates and placed one in front of Greg.</p><p>“Care to explain?” Greg looked at Andrew who swallowed a bite of toast.</p><p>“I am not sure if I should. I mean, I am not...” He shook his head looking confused.</p><p>“Tell me what you know or what you can.” Greg expectantly looked at him. And finally, Andrew started to talk. Greg listened to everything while he finished his breakfast. He also drank loads of coffee.</p><p>“The sorcerer attacked again and Rowan was badly hurt. He had to drink from Sherlock. Sveta and Mycroft are still working in some secret basement laboratory. Sherlock and John seem to be asleep. And you really stood guard in front of Rowan's room? Bloody hell...” Greg shook his head.</p><p>“I wonder what I am doing here. I am the one in need of protection. I am not actually of use.” He angrily bit into another toast.</p><p>“You are talking rubbish. You are Mycroft's mate. You are providing strength. You are a very strong human. And I stood guard not only in front of Rowan's room. I changed between his and yours during the night.”</p><p>“But that's exactly it, isn't it? I am human. Only human.” Greg stood.</p><p>“Thanks for the breakfast, Andrew. But I am not the provider of blood. I am very sorry.” He left the kitchen and disappeared upstairs. Andrew wondered what he should do now. He couldn't let him leave; it was too dangerous. That's why he changed and Scott sat in front of the door when Greg wanted to leave.</p><p>“Get out of my way, Scott.” Greg said but Scott only growled.</p><p>“I really don't want to hurt you but you have said it yourself, I am a strong human. And I am prepared to do what I need to.” Scott still didn't move. Greg made a step forward.</p><p>“You are not going to bite me.” He said reaching out for the handle. Scott didn't bite him but pushed full force into him. Greg stumbled but didn't fall. Scott panted.</p><p>“Get out of my fucking way!” Greg yelled and Scott's ears flattened. He didn't like being screamed at and a low rumble came out of him.</p><p>“Scott, let him go if he wants to.” Suddenly there was John. Greg turned around when John passed by and opened the door.</p><p>“Go, if you want to. We are not holding you back. We do need you though.” John shrugged.</p><p>“What could you possibly need me for? Oh, I forgot. Rowan might need fresh nutrition.” He snorted.</p><p>“Yes, he might need exactly that. And we need him to fight Moriarty. If you leave this place, you are unprotected. Andrew and Scott didn't want you to leave because you are in grave danger out there and alone.”</p><p>“John, I can't do this anymore.” Greg had calmed down again but he still was sure of what he was doing.</p><p>“I don't understand how you can do this to Mycroft.” John shook his head.</p><p>“Now this is my fault? Great, just great! Does anyone think about me? How do I feel in this community of magical creatures? I don't think so!” John worried his lips. Scott stood by his side and panted.</p><p>“Where are you going?” John asked.</p><p>“What do you think, John? I am going to work. I will return tonight after I am done. I have a job to do.” Greg glared at him.</p><p>“OK, off you go.” John shrugged. Greg slowly approached and walked outside the door. John didn't stop him but Scott whined. Greg entered his car and rode away. John closed the door and sighed looking at Scott.</p><p>“I know but what could I have done? We can't hold him hostage.” They walked into the kitchen and John had a coffee.</p><p>“Where is Gregory?” Suddenly Mycroft entered the room. Scott's ears were flat on his head and he stood behind John.</p><p>“He just left for work.” John replied and Mycroft simply stared.</p><p>“What? And you let him leave?” His voice was getting louder. John stayed calm.</p><p>“What should I have done?” He asked looking seriously at Mycroft.</p><p>“You should have held him back and get me to make him stay!” Now he was shouting at John. Scott quickly left the room looking for Sveta.</p><p>“Have you been talking to him lately? I mean, explained to him what happens here? Because he completely feels left out as the only human in the mix. He feels used, Mycroft. Perhaps even abused.”</p><p>“That's utterly stupid!” Mycroft replied but John shook his head.</p><p>“No, it's not. You don't talk with him, don't explain anything. And still he is helping, is driving over to Andrew's house and gets his things. Alone! And you know why he did that?” John asked getting a bit angry.</p><p>“Enlighten me!” Mycroft's voice leaked acid.</p><p>“Because he is a good man, a great man. He always helps. He has helped Sherlock. He saved his life. And you do nothing but use him, take him as an asset. You are a bastard, Mycroft.” They had moved closer without noticing. By now not only a newspaper would have fit between their bodies. And even though John was way shorter than Mycroft, it didn't look like it. Somehow John radiated power and it kept growing.</p><p>***</p><p>Upstairs Sherlock had woken up and wondered where John was. He rubbed over his eyes but felt much better. The headache was gone and he wasn't feeling weak anymore. He showered and got dressed. On his way downstairs he looked into Greg's room but he wasn't in. Andrew wasn't around either. His brother was probably still in the basement with Sveta. He sighed. Was he supposed to make breakfast all by himself?<br/>He only saw Scott after he had poured coffee and was dropping two sugars into it. He crept closer and pressed against his legs. Sherlock jumped and closed his eyes for a second.</p><p>“Scott, you can't do that to me...” He sighed and looked at him. His eyes were still flat against his head and he looked stressed.</p><p>“What are you doing here anyway? Did something happen?” But Scott didn't reply.</p><p>“Would you like me to get Sveta?” Sherlock finally asked and Scott's head shot up.</p><p>“I take that as a yes. Stay here. I'll be right back with her.” Sherlock smiled and left for the basement. Inside the laboratory he found her lowered over a microscope. She turned when he entered.</p><p>“Sherlock, hey. It's you.” She looked a bit irritated.</p><p>“Whom did you expect?” He curiously asked looking around.</p><p>“Your brother. He left several minutes ago to get coffee.”</p><p>“I actually came here for you because Scott is hiding in the kitchen and very, very stressed. I offered to get you. You really should go and be with him. He needs you.” At once she straightened up and left. Sherlock stayed a few seconds longer and looked at all the things. Only then he followed her. He glanced into the kitchen and found her on her knees caressing Scott.</p><p>Suddenly it hit him. John. John was angry. He felt it before he heard his voice. Slowly he crept closer. Then he saw Mycroft, too. They were facing each other and it didn't look good. They looked as if they would jump each other any second.<br/>Sherlock was scared. Frightened. Terrified. He also felt cold. His mouth stood open and he started to sweat without noticing.<br/>Then there was Francis.</p><p>“Sherlock, you have to do something. I can't stop it, can't stop John. You have to help us!” It woke him and he blinked several times to get rid of his bleary eyes. Hesitantly he made a step forward.</p><p>“John?” He croaked out his name. His head shot to the side and his eyes were bright blue and shining like miniature car lights.</p><p>“Stay away, mate.” Even his voice was different.</p><p>“Yes, stay away, brother-mine.” Mycroft kept looking at John.</p><p>“Please, John? Let go and come with me. You are scaring me right now.” He lifted his arm and reached out. John slowly tilted his head and the tension lessened a bit.</p><p>“I am not repeating myself. Stay away, Sherlock. Go and find Rowan, if you like.” Now Sherlock's anger flared up. He felt being mistreated. He felt like a child and he didn't like it. His eyes darkened and the fear disappeared.</p><p>“Very well. I will stay away. Far away. You two have become insane. Greg has left already. I will go and find him instead of Rowan. Have a nice day!” Sherlock turned around and got his stuff from upstairs. He only needed his wallet, mobile and keys. He wasn't stopped. In fact, both John and Mycroft didn't even notice. They still stood facing each other.<br/>John ignored Francis and pushed him back. He had become very strong and wouldn't listen to him. Opposite of him Mycroft brought up his powers. He missed Gregory; he really did. But who was John to criticize him? He snorted and it made John raise a brow.</p><p>“Listen, John. You may have powers but you are inexperienced. You will hurt yourself if you set your anger free. Just stand back.” He said and now John snorted.</p><p>“I think you need to be shown your place, Mycroft. Who do you think you are?” John said angrily.</p><p>“Oh, you really don't want to know.” Mycroft grinned a bit madly.</p><p>***</p><p>After Sveta had calmed down her mate, she had brought him up into her room. He had jumped on the bed and she left him there. Now she was listening to Mycroft and John but very quickly left to get Rowan after Sherlock had left. Luckily, Rowan was up already but he still looked a bit sick.</p><p>“Rowan, your pack is going to be destroyed if you don't stop it. Please, I can't stop John and Mycroft. They will fight each other and John has no idea what he might be capable of.” Rowan groaned.</p><p>“What's going on?” He asked but followed her downstairs. Scott found that Tepes was hiding with him after he had fled the scene between Mycroft and John. He had been under the bed and only came out after Sveta had closed the door.</p><p>“I only found out that Greg has left first. Now Sherlock is gone, too. Mycroft and John are having a showdown in your living room.” He just looked at her. He couldn't believe his ears.</p><p>“What?” He roughly said and ruffled through his hair. They walked downstairs and Sveta stood behind Rowan who looked at John and Mycroft.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked stepping up.</p><p>“What does it look like, Rowan?” Mycroft replied. He didn't turn his head though.</p><p>“Greg has left and Mycroft doesn't understand why. We just can't hold him hostage. He wanted to leave, I let him.”</p><p>“He let him leave for work! It's too dangerous!” John shook his head.</p><p>“No, you didn't want him to leave because of selfish reasons. You wanted his blood for Rowan. You wanted him to stay because you need him. But you have stayed all night in the laboratory, haven't you? What is Greg supposed to think? Naturally, he feels useless; perhaps even abused as a blood donor.”</p><p>“Whatever the reason is. It's nothing worth to fight. Now stand back. This is my home. You can't do this to me.” Rowan shook his head. He felt quite a bit desperate. He felt John's power. He also knew what Mycroft could do if he so wanted. John wasn't able to control his powers and it would end badly.</p><p>“I didn't start this. Mycroft threatened me first. But anyway, I will stand back. I need to talk to Sherlock. He tried to talk to me.” He sounded thoughtful when looking around.</p><p>“Where is Sherlock?” He once turned around. Sveta cleared her throat.</p><p>“He left about half an hour ago when he wasn't able to get through to you.” John looked at her.</p><p>“See? This is all your fault!” Mycroft hissed and lifted his hand. John saw it as the attack it probably was.</p><p>“No!” John yelled and lashed out. Both his hand and mind did. The moment his flat hand hit Mycroft's arm pushing it to the side, rays of energy flooded out of his fingers. Mycroft screamed and fought back.</p><p>Rowan was too weak to stop them, to interrupt their fight. The carpet started to burn and also the coffee-table and all he could do was to simply stare. Sveta hated fire but she also saw that Rowan was incapable of doing anything. She ran into the kitchen and got a fire extinguisher. She stopped the fire and then emptied the thing on both Mycroft and John.</p><p>It was absolutely quiet for several minutes. Rowan and Sveta waited for them to do something. John shook his head and listened to Francis laugh inside his head. He felt the heat creep up his chest and face. He was ashamed. He needed Sherlock. But Sherlock had left. Very carefully he looked at his opponent who looked over his head. Mycroft pressed his lips together and finally exhaled. Wordlessly he left the room passing by the vampires.</p><p>John sighed and looked at Rowan.</p><p>“I am extremely sorry. I don't really understand what happened here. I felt provoked. It didn't feel right. Mycroft's words did something to me. This is not right...” He shook his head.</p><p>“You should think about what happened, what you felt and what made you react. You should also text Sherlock.” Rowan looked at John. He got a simple nod for an answer. John walked upstairs to shower.</p><p>“Where is Mycroft?” Rowan asked.</p><p>“He went back downstairs.” Sveta replied. She looked at Rowan who looked more like a zombie.</p><p>“You need to rest.” She said.</p><p>“I need to drink.” He replied turning away.</p><p>“Bottled blood won't be enough.” Sveta said.</p><p>“I know. But what can I do?” He sighed and disappeared upstairs. Sveta's eyes followed him and then fell on the chaotic display in the living room. This needed to be cleaned. The ruined carpet needed to be taken out and a new one must be ordered. She also opened the window to get fresh air inside. It took a few minutes to get Andrew to change and come downstairs. She smiled when she saw him. He quickly approached her. He held her while she explained what happened.</p><p>“What can we do?” He asked and she shrugged.</p><p>“I really don't know. If we were attacked right now, it would be over in a second.” They both turned their heads when John came downstairs. He was dressed and held his wallet and mobile. He grabbed his jacket.</p><p>“I will go and get some fresh blood from the hospital. Perhaps it's better than his regular bottled blood. Perhaps if it's from today?” He questioningly looked at Sveta.</p><p>“It would be a bit better, John.” They locked eyes.</p><p>“I don't know what else I could do.” John admitted.</p><p>“Do not approach Sherlock. He will come back by himself and so will Gregory. He is the only one who could make Mycroft stay down.”</p><p>“I know that and I won't. But I have texted him and told him sorry. He hasn't yet texted back.” John sounded sad.</p><p>“Well, off you go. I will stay here with Andrew and Rowan.” Sveta said and watched John leave.</p><p>“And you should get dressed.” She looked at Andrew.</p><p>“I am sorry.” Andrew said and she looked confused.</p><p>“What for?” She asked.</p><p>“I fled. Mycroft was yelling at John. Their powers felt too strong and I didn't like it. Neither did Scott. We were too weak to do anything.” He wouldn't look at her.</p><p>“Nonsense. No one could have stopped them.” She said.</p><p>“You did.” He smiled.</p><p>“Yes, but in a very conventional way.” She smiled, too.</p><p>“So what? It helped, didn't it?”</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“You two are really the best!” Mycroft interrupted rather rudely on his way to the door. He also had showered and changed.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Sveta asked but didn't try to stop him.</p><p>“I have stayed here for far too long. This pack won't change anything. I will go back to Baskerville and organise the troops. If Gregory shows up again, just tell him. Or don't. He wants to be responsible for himself, so shall he be. I have been held back for too long, I am getting weaker and weaker.” He snorted and the door banged closed.</p><p>“What happens to everybody?” Andrew asked and Sveta slowly turned her head.</p><p>“Say that again...” She whispered.</p><p>“What happens to everybody?” Andrew stared at her.</p><p>“But that's exactly it. This has been the attack already. Moriarty somehow infected us. The reactions were different depending on the person or creature you are.” Andrew tilted his head.</p><p>“You think?” He asked.</p><p>“Absolutely.” She nodded.</p><p>“But what can we do against his attack and is it still going on?”</p><p>“We need to separate. We have to leave Rowan. I have to leave you.” Andrew paled.</p><p>“But where am I supposed to go? I have nowhere to go!” He looked utterly shocked.</p><p>“It won't be for long. I will get you a hotel room. You don't have to worry.” She reached out for him and took his hand.</p><p>“Please, Andrew. I love you and I need you to trust me.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” She sighed.</p><p>“Go on then. Get dressed. I will find you a place to stay.” They went upstairs and Sveta booked him a hotel room. Then she walked over to Rowan and explained her doing. He was in bed and he had emptied another bottle. He looked at her and didn't say anything. Instead, he simply closed his eyes and turned away. She sighed. He was affected the most. She looked out for Tepes who sat on the second pillow.</p><p>“You will stay with him, right?” Tepes purred and Sveta started to send texts to John, Sherlock, and Gregory. They mustn't return here. Soon enough replies came in and she was rather pleased.<br/>Downstairs she collected some potions from the laboratory and packed a shoulder bag. She found a hotel for herself and finally left Rowan's place.</p><p>The pack had broken apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Relationships Reloaded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg had been driving to his flat first after having left Rowan's place. He was angry and he needed some alone time. His flat smelled dusty and he ripped open the windows. He showered and dressed in fresh clothes.<br/>He felt mistreated and abused. Normally he would have given his blood freely for Rowan. But it would have been nice to be asked for once. He actually knew it wasn't the vampire's fault but he was stubborn right now. Rowan was hurt, too, and Greg had denied him the only help there was. Well, it also wasn't his fault, was it? He never asked to be a member of the pack. He snorted.</p><p>Plus, he was supposed to stay even though he didn't want to. Then came the fight with Mycroft. And John. Greg didn't understand what was going on. Mycroft's behaviour was extreme. John had tried to help but also behaved weird.<br/>Weird was the word that described the events best. He shook his head and was about to leave when his mobile dinged with a text message. He had a look and saw it was from Sveta. He sighed but read it. And it actually explained a lot. He worried his lips but quickly agreed with her. He told her he was just going to work and return to his place later. He wouldn't come back to Rowan's place.</p><p>He wondered what was going to happen during the next days but then just concentrated on his job as a DCI.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock was back at Baker Street. He had taken the few things he had brought from the laboratory at Rowan's and sorted them all over his table. He had shed his jacket and donned gloves. He even wore goggles. John would be pleased. Then he snorted. John wasn't here.</p><p>He tried to analyse the fluids and herbs and their mix but didn't get far. He wasn't a sorcerer. But he was a detective, wasn't he? He left his tiny lab and instead went through several books and sites on the internet to find connections between the herbs.<br/>He got interrupted when Sveta's text came in. He read it and raised a brow. He would actually stay at Baker Street, he felt much better here at home. And it was his home even though he missed John.</p><p>John actually texted him, too. And he told him sorry. Sherlock was surprised. He also agreed with Sveta and would stay away from Baker Street. Sherlock just felt a tiny bit sorry for him because this was his home, too. But he had his workplace and would just stay there. There was enough to do and he had also promised to get fresh blood for Rowan.</p><p>***</p><p>John arrived at Bart's and stored his things in the locker. He donned a coat and went to get the much-needed blood for Rowan. He ordered delivery to Rowan's place and alerted Sveta. Afterwards, he actually started to do his job. He worked even more than usual and asked around for more. He even took the nightshift and only slept for a few hours on a cot in his office. He didn't mind. He only missed Sherlock. He missed his mate. Terribly.</p><p>***</p><p>Mycroft was still angry. He didn't react to Sveta's text but he thought she was right. If they left each other, their strength would return as well as their consciousness. They would behave normal again and not act like mad men.</p><p>Even though Mycroft realised the truth behind her words, he returned to Baskerville. Several packs and covens had reached the British Isles by now directed by the sorcerer Moriarty. They all were under his influence.<br/>Inside the massive laboratory in Baskerville, he organised production of herbal warfare and instructed them in making potions. He wasn't questioned at all. Later he checked on their troops and saw the fights were getting closer and also more violent. The cells were stuffed with creatures from several realms and he wasn't happy about it.</p><p>He knew Gregory wouldn't be happy about his return here but this was his job, wasn't it? He was responsible for the security of England. And doing so, protecting everybody's lives, needed always sacrifices. Strangers and others. He ground his teeth. He had been weak when rescuing Andrew. Now he and Scott were with Sveta. He shook his head. What had he done?</p><p>He missed Gregory and kept staring at his mobile. He knew he should send a text. Tell him he loved him. Tell him sorry. But he didn't. He still was too angry. He was stubborn. He was a real brat. Like his brother.</p><p>***</p><p>Rowan looked at Tepes who balanced on the pillow by his side. Just now the blood had been delivered and it was rather fine quality. John had done a good job and Rowan already felt a bit better. Tonight, he would be strong enough to do something he barely ever did, find a blood donor. Of course, he knew about all the places where people were offering themselves to the vampire community in the vain hope they would be turned one day. But they provided blood, fresh blood, directly from the source.</p><p>He listened into his house. It was quiet because it was empty. Everybody had left. His pack was gone. It had been an interesting pack. It also had been a dangerous pack. He hadn't been so lonely anymore, had almost been able to forget his late mate. But now it was over. And he realised that he wasn't made to be alone.</p><p>***</p><p>Moriarty had watched everything that happened after his attack. Everybody was affected as planned. It had worked out wonderfully. No one had been spared. The pack had broken up.<br/>He should be pleased by now but he wasn't. The game had become boring. The invasion had become boring. The only interesting thing was still John Watson. He had turned out a powerful being. Since he had become a werewolf, his powers had been triggered. There was so much more about him and Moriarty really wanted to find out everything about him.</p><p>But how? He could force him by taking his mate hostage. But Sherlock was also Mycroft's little brother and he would make hell turn cold if his brother was endangered. And Moriarty didn't like risks.</p><p>But perhaps he could trigger Sherlock's curiosity and make him come so John would follow? He could cover up his magic by petty crimes? Surely Scotland Yard would consult a certain detective to solve the unsolvable? He grinned rubbing his hands.<br/>This was a new strategy, an interesting strategy. And he wasn't bored anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Curiosity Kills the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks passed and nothing happened. No more packs or covens invaded England and Mycroft returned into his townhouse. Gregory didn't.<br/>They had exchanged several texts but nothing more happened. Mycroft was still too stubborn and Greg was actually happy that all the magic had finally disappeared from his life. Instead, he was back on crime scenes with Sherlock because a series of murders under weird circumstances had happened.</p><p>John had returned into 221B but kept his distance from Sherlock. Sherlock had made it clear that he was still pissed with him. Francis was suffering because he missed Sherlock.</p><p>John had arranged a job and a flat for Andrew. He was working as a helper at Bart's and would be promoted soon enough to a full nurse. Sveta was with him; they shared the flat and were very happy together.</p><p>Sometimes Sherlock went to see Rowan. He never actually told John but he knew anyway. He could smell the vampire on Sherlock when he returned. He never asked what connected them but he was sad that Sherlock wouldn't tell him.<br/>Sherlock actually only worked in the laboratory when he was at Rowan's. He never again had sex with him. The one time he cherished and would never forget but he did love John and wouldn't betray him again.<br/>Rowan taught him many useful things about potions and herbs. Sherlock could use this new knowledge when solving crimes. Sometimes Tepes sat on his shoulder and he wouldn't even notice. Rowan took a picture once and had shown it to Sherlock later telling him he looked like a witch. Sherlock had grinned but also looked proud.<br/>Sherlock had also visited his brother because he wanted him to talk to Greg. He liked Lestrade and considered him a friend. Greg had suffered the most during all of the events and Sherlock knew he still loved Mycroft. He also knew that his brother still loved Greg. Everything was complicated by his brother's stubbornness.</p><p>One evening he sat in Mycroft's living room having a drink. His brother would never admit that he was actually happy about it.</p><p>“You know, I think you owe it to us, brother-mine. At least tell us how it ended. What did you do during the last weeks in Baskerville? We simply broke up as a pack and I don't want it to end like this. We have become close and I wonder if you even care about Andrew and Sveta? Lestrade? John?” Mycroft glared at his younger sibling.</p><p>“I thought I did it all wrong by having left Baskerville. That's why I returned. I regretted having saved Andrew. And even though I know today how Moriarty has influenced us, I somehow don't regret my actions against John. It felt right and it still does. He wasn't in control of himself. He was and is dangerous.” Mycroft was serious.</p><p>“Then help him! He does know that, too. I talked to him and he can clearly see it.” Sherlock insisted.</p><p>“Does he really want to be helped? Are you two good again?” He asked and Sherlock cast his eyes.</p><p>“We share a flat but we don't share a bedroom. I made it abundantly clear that I am still very pissed and upset because of what happened at Rowan's.”</p><p>“You never told him you had fun with Rowan, didn't you?” Mycroft asked.</p><p>“God, no!” Sherlock exclaimed shaking his head. Both men smiled a bit sadly.</p><p>“Anyway, if you really believe it will help us, I will call in a meeting. I will provide food and drinks and will talk.”</p><p>“Very good. And I do think it will help. This never really ended.”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” They looked at each other and had another drink.</p><p>***</p><p>Everyone agreed to join their get-together at Mycroft's. John was sceptic but joined Sherlock. Even Lestrade came because he was actually happy, he would be able to see Mycroft again. Andrew and Sveta came, too. Even Rowan had agreed to join them but only after a serious talk with Sherlock who had actually pleaded with him.<br/>And now they all were assembled at Mycroft's. They held drinks but the quiet was weird. John talked to Andrew who seemed to be more confident than before. Both Sveta and his job did him a lot of good and John was happy about it. Rowan was talking to Mycroft and assured him they were still friends.<br/>Sherlock was talking to Greg who eyed Mycroft over Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock tried to talk him into moving towards him. He wanted him to approach his brother because his brother never would. But Greg was stubborn.<br/>Finally, Mycroft stood and cleared his throat. The voices slowly died and everybody looked at him.</p><p>“My brother thinks I should talk about what happened in Baskerville after I have left. I agree. Well, nothing happened. It was weird because the arriving of covens and packs just stopped after we were attacked at Rowan's. We all were affected and we all acted a bit not good. I stayed several weeks in Baskerville's laboratories but wasn't able to find any trace. Moriarty had vanished and stopped the invasion, stopped the fights. Nobody knows why." He sipped from his drink and looked on the floor. He cleared his throat and spoke some more.</p><p>“By now I truly believe this is the opportunity to make some excuses. Not everything that happened is Moriarty's fault. I am a powerful sorcerer. I could have stopped fighting John even though I was under Moriarty's spell but I didn't want to. I behaved childish and stupid. John, I am very sorry about my behaviour towards you. Rowan, I am very sorry about setting your house on fire. Andrew and Sveta, sorry for scaring you and thank you for saving the place. Gregory, I am absolutely sorry for everything I did to you. I love you. Please, come back home. Because this is your home.” He exhaled and closed his eyes. The silence was complete until Sherlock broke it.</p><p>“And what about me?” He slowly stood and placed his tumbler on a table.</p><p>“What about you?” Mycroft asked.</p><p>“If you don't know, just forget about it.” He shook his head thinking about Baskerville and all the creatures inside being experimented on. He had been forced to work there, blackmailed with John's and Francis' life. He slowly left the room.<br/>John granted Mycroft a curt nod and followed Sherlock. Sveta stood and pulled Andrew along.</p><p>“You forgot about both Scott and Francis, Mycroft. What is wrong with you?” She sadly said and left, as well.</p><p>“I will go to Romania, Mycroft. If you need my assistance with anything magical or vampiric, you know how to reach me. But I need some rest.” Rowan stood and approached him. He very seriously looked at him.</p><p>“Don't go back to Baskerville. It's not right.” Then he left, too. Now only Greg and Mycroft sat in his living room.</p><p>“I love you, too. And I miss you every day. But what you did, probably do, at Baskerville. I can't get over it. I wish I could come back here and be with you. But...” He shook his head looking up at Mycroft.</p><p>“Gregory, you have no idea what lurks in the dark. I have to protect this country. Sometimes mistakes happen.”</p><p>“Mistakes like Andrew and Scott behind bars and experimented on?” Greg asked and Mycroft nodded.</p><p>“Yes, like them.” Gently Greg placed his drink on a table and stood. They looked at each other.</p><p>“I am very sorry, too, Mycroft. But no. I can't do this.” He shook his head and turned away. Mycroft didn't stop him.</p><p>***</p><p>At Baker Street, Sherlock sat in his armchair and cried silent tears. John knelt in front of him between his long legs.</p><p>“I know you are still angry with me. Even I am angry with me. Francis misses you and he is angry with me, too. Please, I need you. You are my mate and I can't ever lose you.” Very carefully he placed his palms on his thighs.</p><p>“I am not angry with you. I am just pissed. I love you. I am not leaving or want you to leave. I want you back with me. I want your company on my crime scenes. I want back to normal. As far as possible. You know what I mean.” Sherlock covered John's hands.</p><p>“I want all of that, too. And I owe you big time, Sherlock. So, whatever you want or need, I'll provide it.” John was serious and Sherlock looked at him.</p><p>“Your blood and a tiny piece of flesh.” John stilled.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He said.</p><p>“I need to find out more about you and if the changes are both physical and psychological. Therefore, I need these things from you to experiment on.” John swallowed.</p><p>“OK. Do it.” John shrugged it off.</p><p>“Really?” Sherlock was clearly surprised and had expected something else. But from John came only another nod.</p><p>“Perfect! Sit on a kitchen chair. I'll be right with you.” Sherlock stood and John stayed on his knees. His hands fell off and he looked almost straight at Sherlock's groin. But in a second, he stepped to the side and walked away. He looked over his shoulder and watched Sherlock collect some stuff from his small kitchen lab.<br/>He sighed and finally stood. He did as asked and sat down. He also rolled up his sleeve and waited for Sherlock. He returned with a metal tray that held instruments John normally would use as a GP. He raised a brow.</p><p>“I am not going to hurt you, John. You do trust me, don't you?” John looked at him.</p><p>“I trust you with my life, Sherlock.” They stared into each other's eyes. After a minute or so Sherlock just started to draw blood. He was very gentle and John didn't feel a lot. He placed a little bandage on top and it had a heart on it. John just had to smile.</p><p>“You stole these from my bag.” Sherlock returned the smile.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” Next, he took a nail clipper and put the nails into a small evidence bag. After the clipping, he used a nail file to adjust John's nails evenly. John raised a brow but let him.</p><p>“I just need a tiny bit of flesh. I promise I won't hurt you and won't take much.” John raised a brow but nodded. Sherlock went back to his arm and used iced spray on a tiny part. At once his skin felt numb and quickly Sherlock used a sharp scalpel. He needed two seconds until it was stored and his wound cleaned. John was fairly surprised and it showed.</p><p>“When did you learn all this?” He quietly asked.</p><p>“I used to live in the streets. You need to know these things if you don't want to die or need money. You need to be useful for the others around you. You must be needed. Or you will get killed.”</p><p>“What are you going to do with it now?” He curiously asked.</p><p>“I'll take them over into Rowan's laboratory. He allowed me to use his place. You are allowed to come if you like.”</p><p>“I sure do since it's about me.” John nodded and stood.</p><p>“Wait.” It made John sit down again and look up.</p><p>“You have been very brave. That's why you get a reward.” John grinned.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” He grinned but Sherlock stepped up closely.</p><p>“Not at all.” He whispered and lowered his head until his lips touched John's.</p><p>***</p><p>Several days later Sherlock and John joined Lestrade on a crime scene.</p><p>“This is the third one, Sherlock. Tell me something!” Lestrade looked desperate. Sherlock crawled all over the place watched by John.</p><p>“This looks satanic.” John said. Both Sherlock and Greg snorted.</p><p>“What? It sure does!” John insisted pointing at the altar and the pentagram.</p><p>“You are stating the obvious.” Sherlock muttered from down below. John made a few steps back and sat on a police car's hood. Sherlock looked at him and smiled. John tilted his head and smiled back. Lestrade knelt by Sherlock's side.</p><p>“You two together again?” He quietly asked.</p><p>“We were never separated, Lestrade. But yes, we are.” Greg looked relaxed.</p><p>“That's good. I am happy for you.” He stared at the bloodstains everywhere.</p><p>“What about you? Have you been over to see him?” Sherlock asked.</p><p>“No, not since we all met. He won't ever let go of Baskerville, the experiments, and the creatures. It's his job. But now that I know a lot more, well, you know. I just can't. I can't forget about it. I love him a lot but...” He sadly shook his head. Gently Sherlock touched his arm.</p><p>“I know, Lestrade.”</p><p>“Anyway, I read through everything we have. Again. Several times. I wonder if this is Moriarty, too.” Sherlock looked into his eyes and tilted his head.</p><p>“What makes you think a magical creature with his powers would do this? This is a serial murder.”</p><p>“Perhaps he got bored? I mean, he attacked us and nothing followed up. The invasion simply stopped. The covens and packs disappeared. Vanished. Never turned up again.” He stood and his bones cracked. Sherlock stayed on his heels fumbling through the pile of clothes.</p><p>“Go on.” He told Lestrade.</p><p>“What if he simply attacked us because he was bored for a very long time? Perhaps he was attracted by the assembling of us, the forming of a very special pack? What if he had eyes on Rowan and felt the change?” Now Sherlock stood, too, and got rid of his gloves.</p><p>“Your theory is actually good. I will think about it, too.”</p><p>“And what about this?” Lestrade pointed at the crime scene. Sherlock shrugged.</p><p>“I am still having no idea.” He walked up to John and reached out for him.</p><p>“Let's go home?” John brightly smiled and followed.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock told John about Lestrade's theory. John thought it possible, too. Sherlock called Rowan to ask about Moriarty's past and his behaviour. He needed more information about the sorcerer. The call went directly to mailbox and Sherlock glared at his phone. But he left a message and rather politely asked to be called back.</p><p>“Perhaps Sveta knows things, too?” John suggested while rummaging through their takeaway menus.</p><p>“We could visit them in their new place. I am actually curious to see how they are doing.” Sherlock said looking over John's shoulder.</p><p>“I will text Andrew and ask to meet up tomorrow.” John said shivering when Sherlock breathed over his ear and neck.</p><p>“You do that. Followed by ordering pizza. You know what I like.” He smacked a kiss on his cheek and turned away. John did exactly that. He was glad they were back to normal and so was Francis.<br/>Sveta confirmed later because Andrew had changed and they were running outside. The pizza got delivered and Sherlock even ate a lot of it. He actually was horny. He wanted John in his bed again. Until now they had only snogged and touched each other but they hadn't had sex, not even vanilla. And come to think of it, he only had had the kinky sex with Francis and Rowan. He had liked it a lot though and he wanted John to take him.</p><p>“I want you, too.” Suddenly there was John and he was very close. Sherlock looked up at him and just dropped the slice of pizza. With dirty fingers, he just reached up and pulled John down. They kissed wildly and soon it was getting dirty.</p><p>“Please...” Sherlock begged and his cock throbbed. John pulled him up and reached between his legs. Sherlock yelled and pressed forward.</p><p>“I need to see you...” John roughly said and his eyes asked for permission. Sherlock lowered his arms and John took it as the invitation it was. He ripped open Sherlock's dress shirt and made the buttons fly. He pulled it off his body and it dangled from Sherlock's arm. His hands moved over his naked chest and kissed all over it. Sherlock threw his head back and groaned. And again, he pressed against John's body.<br/>When they entered Sherlock's bedroom, they were almost naked and their clothes were all over the flat.</p><p>“I missed you...” Sherlock whispered and John could only nod. He pushed Sherlock on the bed and he took hold of the backrest folding his long fingers around it. He also spread his legs. John's eyes widened.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He roughly asked and Sherlock nodded.</p><p>“Absolutely!” John picked up his shirt and tore it apart.</p><p>“Turn around!” He ordered and Sherlock did. John straddled him and tied his wrists. He pulled him up by strands of his hair and stuffed another piece into his mouth. Another piece was pressed between his teeth and knotted in his neck. To test the make-shift gag he once pinched his left nipple. It worked nicely.</p><p>John looked at his prick and saw he was rock hard. He reached out and worked him up some more. Sherlock shook and groaned. Afterwards, he concentrated back on his nipples. He pinched and pulled them until Sherlock's whole body was a shivering mess. He found some lube in his nightstand and slicked his fingers. He pressed him down and knelt between his spread legs. Soon he had two fingers inside and rubbed steadily over his prostate.</p><p>Sherlock fucked himself on John's fingers who just assumed he liked it a bit rough. He held him by the hips and lined up. One hand on his hips and the other on the tied wrists he pushed inside making him howl behind the gag. He was very tight and John took his sweet time to fully penetrate his willing body.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock actually passed out when coming beneath John. Francis howled and so did John. He came to rest on Sherlock's back and his cock still stuck inside. He also was still half-hard. He groaned and carefully moved. Sherlock didn't respond. He slowly pulled out and just rutted against his behind. He came again and fell to the side.<br/>But he got up again after a few seconds to take the gag off. He actually had to cut off the shirt. The skin was a bit burnt and red because Sherlock had pulled a lot. John swayed into the bath and cleaned him up. Francis was quiet inside his head but John felt how pleased he was.<br/>He climbed back into bed and carefully avoided the sticky mess beneath them. He pulled him into his arms and closed his eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>It was nice and warm. Sherlock smiled. He knew John held him and had taken care of him. God, the sex had been great. But he had passed out. But if John would have been angry, he would have left, wouldn't he? He quietly sighed.</p><p>“What's wrong?” John mumbled into his back.</p><p>“I passed out.” John quietly laughed and kissed between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Yes, you did. You have been perfect. I came twice.” Sherlock laughed and felt quite a bit proud.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day they met Sveta and Andrew who both looked extremely well. There were a lot of packed boxes.</p><p>“Are you two leaving again?” John asked and Andrew nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Rowan invited us to Romania. We will be living there for the time being.”</p><p>“You do that. Just be happy.” John said and hugged him. He liked the change in Andrew. It was good.</p><p>“Rowan has a big place down there. At first, we will stay with him, so if you need us, you know where to find us.”</p><p>“Does he have an old castle like...” Sherlock bit his lips and actually stopped talking. John just raised a brow. Sveta laughed out loud.</p><p>“What? Like Dracula?” But then she actually nodded.</p><p>“He actually has. He is old.” She shrugged.</p><p>“I would like to see that, too.” Sherlock said looking at John.</p><p>“Why not? If he wants to see us?” John carefully said.</p><p>“We should not invade his place like the time before.” Andrew said.</p><p>“I didn't want to move in, you know? Perhaps just for a weekend?” Sherlock said.</p><p>“Text him. But you actually wanted something else, right?” She asked and they settled on some packed boxes.</p><p>“Yes, I wanted to ask you about Moriarty. What do you know about him? We have some theories regarding the latest crimes.”</p><p>“Tell me what you think.” They did and she looked really thoughtful.</p><p>“You could be right, you know? He always was different and immensely easily bored.”</p><p>When they left, they weren't actually any smarter.</p><p>***</p><p>Two weeks later, when nothing else happened, they booked a flight to Romania. They hadn't heard from Lestrade because there were no more murders. Obviously, he was rather happy about the fact that he didn't need to deal with Sherlock and John or other people connected.</p><p>Mycroft demanded to know why they were going to Romania but he only texted. Sherlock ignored him and they got stopped at customs. They were close to missing their flight when John invaded Mycroft's head and told him to fuck off because they were simply on a leisure trip. Five seconds later they were released and could board their plane.</p><p>Sherlock was suspicious but John wouldn't explain. So, he let it go and concentrated on deducing other passengers. John quickly forbid it and Sherlock sulked against the wall and finally used earplugs to watch a movie. John read a book. Sherlock had insisted on first-class and disappeared into the bar upstairs. John didn't mind and kept reading. Sherlock returned when they were ordered to fasten their seatbelts again. He fell into his seat and stuck out his tongue. John poked him and both men grinned.</p><p>On the ground again John placed Sherlock with their luggage by the waiting area. He picked up their car and hoped Sherlock wouldn't just wander off because he had seen something interesting. But soon they were on the road towards Rowan's castle.<br/>They actually needed longer than expected and stayed overnight in a little inn on the way. Sherlock had just visited the common bath and pulled a face.</p><p>“This is so not good. It is also spooky.” He complained and climbed into bed.</p><p>“Don't be stupid. It's just not western standard. It's clean and the food was great.” He picked up his washbag.</p><p>“Don't leave me alone for too long.” Sherlock demanded and John grinned.</p><p>“Don't tell me you are scared.” Sherlock didn't reply and John promised to hurry.</p><p>While John was gone Sherlock's mobile dinged. He quickly picked it up happy for the distraction.</p><p>
  <i>“How is the stop-over?”<br/>R</i>
</p><p>Sherlock snorted.</p><p>
  <i>“Simply horrible.”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Have some fun with John. See you tomorrow!”<br/>R</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Will do. See you!”<br/>SH</i>
</p><p>Sherlock sighed and placed the mobile back on the hardwood because there wasn't any nightstand. John returned and closed the door.</p><p>“Lock the door, John.” Sherlock ordered from the bed.</p><p>“There is no lock.” John replied.</p><p>“Place something in front of the door.” John just hooked a chair under the handle to avoid discussions. Sherlock was pleased. He reached under his pillow.</p><p>“I also have this.” He held up a stake and John outright laughed.</p><p>“Who are you? Sherlock the Vampire Slayer?” Sherlock twirled the sharp stake between his fingers.</p><p>“No, I am just a Slayerette.” But he smiled again.</p><p>“If this makes you feel better, it's OK.” John climbed into bed and moved up close.</p><p>“Please, don't stick this into me. Put it away now.” John said kissing his shoulder.</p><p>“Why? What do you have in mind?” Sherlock innocently asked but dropped the stake.</p><p>“I want to stick something else into you.” Sherlock actually blushed.</p><p>“Oh?” Sherlock couldn't think of more.</p><p>“Speechless?” John grinned. Sherlock nodded.</p><p>“I brought supplies.” John grinned even more.</p><p>“You did?” Sherlock asked and earned a nod.</p><p>“What did you bring? Where is it? How did you even manage without me knowing?” John nonchalantly shrugged.</p><p>“Never mind. I would like to try something new. Do you consent?” Sherlock just looked at him.</p><p>“What kind of question is that? Of course, I do.” John looked pleased.</p><p>“Very good. Could you sit on the edge for me?” Sherlock did exactly that and was rather excited. Then the bad started.</p><p>John only needed a few minutes until he had him tied up with his wrists on his lower back as well as his elbows. He had also forced a butterfly-gag behind his teeth and pumped it up. The cover went tightly over his mouth. Sherlock's eyes were wide open but he was aroused. It just felt a bit weird. John did.</p><p>A blindfold followed. John pulled him up and half-way through the room until he got pushed against a wooden pole. He groaned. He groaned more loudly when his arms got pulled up until he stood on his tip-toes.</p><p>“I advise to not move too much.” John giggled. Sherlock was a bit scared by now. What was John doing?</p><p>The following hours John tortured Sherlock. They didn't have sex. Not really.</p><p>John hit Sherlock's cock, his behind and his back. To prevent Sherlock from ripping his arms out, he tied his legs and waist to the pole. He shook all over and he was bleeding.</p><p>John rudely pulled and stroked his cock and forced him to come. He shoved his fingers into his behind and gave him several dry orgasms. He waited until there was only tiny whimpering coming from behind the gag. Only then he freed him and threw him on the bed. His arms kept being tied. He pushed into him and roughly fucked him. And while doing so he hit him everywhere he could and strongly pulled his hair. He fucked him until he blacked out.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock woke when the morning sun shone into their room. At once he remembered and tensed. Very carefully and slowly he turned around in bed. John was still asleep.</p><p>Sherlock wondered why he didn't feel any pain. He looked at his body and there weren't any welts or even bruises. He looked all over the place and there weren't any ropes or other supplies. He gingerly touched his cock and there was crusted cum. His behind hurt, as well.</p><p>John slowly woke and their eyes met. An honest smile came up on John's face and he got up on an elbow.</p><p>“I am sorry I fell asleep yesterday evening, love. I know you expected some fun.” Sherlock couldn't believe his ears.</p><p>“What? You sure did have your fun! You hurt me!” Sherlock hissed out the words.</p><p>“I did no such things! What are you talking about?” He asked getting up into a sitting position. Sherlock stared at him.</p><p>“You really don't remember?” He asked and John shook his head.</p><p>“No! Please, you have to believe me! I would never hurt you!” John looked sad.</p><p>“Just look at me. Look at my cock and behind and do it closely. But don't touch me.” John promised and Sherlock came up close. John looked and saw how rudely Sherlock's cock and arse had been used.</p><p>“This wasn't me, Sherlock. I mean, I don't remember being so horrible to you. I don't know what happened here.” Tears welled up in John's eyes and suddenly there was Francis inside Sherlock's head.</p><p>“Sherlock, John does not lie to you. I can't remember anything either. I pulled back after you wanted to have sex. I woke up this morning right after John.” Sherlock sat down beside John.</p><p>“What happened here?” He quietly asked and took John's hand.</p><p>“I don't know. But I think we are safer with Rowan. Let's leave right away.” They did exactly that.</p><p>***</p><p>They reached his place in the afternoon. It actually was a castle and Sherlock loved it. John parked and Rowan already stepped outside.</p><p>“Welcome to my humble place.” He smiled and gestured them inside. They stood in the hall when Tepes came running and pressed against Sherlock. He picked him up and held him tight.</p><p>“There you are again. I missed you. And you.” He shot Rowan a look.</p><p>“Let me show you to your rooms first. You look like you need a break from whatever.” John just nodded and Sherlock kept looking at him.</p><p>“That's actually true. We will tell you everything later if you don't mind.” Rowan just nodded.</p><p>“At your own leisure. I am around somewhere. Just call out for me. Oh, and you should know there are wolves around, John and Francis. It's their home turf and they aren't weres, so please be careful.”</p><p>“Will do. Thanks for the warning, Rowan. See you later.” John already disappeared inside and had a closer look. Sherlock stayed for another minute.</p><p>“Rowan, is your place protected?” He asked.</p><p>“Since what happened to my place in London, it is. Why?” But Sherlock just shook his head and went inside. Rowan let him and disappeared into the depths of this place. Inside, Sherlock looked for John. He found him inside their bedroom by the monstrous four-poster.</p><p>“Listen, I understand if you don't want me close. I can sleep somewhere else.” John said.</p><p>“No. Whatever happened wasn't your fault. I believe you have been possessed. I am sure Rowan can find out.”</p><p>“I wish I'd knew what to do to shield myself.” John said.</p><p>“Rowan knows. He will teach you. Now come here and stop talking nonsense.” Sherlock held out his arms and John quickly came up to him.</p><p>“You should rest. We should rest. Rowan said this place is protected. We should be fine.” Sherlock kissed John on his forehead.</p><p>“You are right. Will you stay?” John asked shedding his clothes already. But his t-shirt stayed.</p><p>“Of course. I will read if you don't mind.” John shook his head and climbed into bed. Sherlock followed suit taking his mobile.</p><p>“Come here, John.” John actually looked thankful when getting close to Sherlock's side and hiding his head under his arm. He inhaled his scent and fell asleep. Francis followed suit.</p><p>Sherlock fiddled with his mobile for a while but soon his eyes drooped and he slept, too.</p><p>***</p><p>In the meantime, Rowan wondered what had happened to Sherlock and John. Something must have happened because of Sherlock's question. But Rowan was patient and he waited until they came downstairs. Actually, only John came downstairs. He found him looking around the great hall and by his side sat several of his wolves. They all turned their heads when he entered.</p><p>“John, I told you not to approach them.” But Rowan smiled saying so.</p><p>“I didn't. They came up to me right after I came downstairs.” The pack looked at Rowan.</p><p>“Did they do anything?” He asked.</p><p>“No, they just came up to me, sniffed the air and settled around me.” Rowan clapped his hands.</p><p>“Get back to your actual job, please?” They stood and raced outside. John was surprised and felt Francis' disappointment.</p><p>“Rowan, something horrible happened the night before and I need your help.” John suddenly blurted out.</p><p>“Talk to me, John. Let's go and sit in the library.” John followed him and accepted a drink. Then he told him what Sherlock had told him.</p><p>“Yes, you were possessed. And since you are not trained to use your powers, it was easy to do so.”</p><p>“But by whom?” John wondered.</p><p>“Moriarty.” Rowan replied and John paled beneath his tan.</p><p>“So, he used my body to rape Sherlock?” John roughly whispered.</p><p>“You raped Sherlock?” John nodded and actually went into details.</p><p>“Bloody hell...” Rowan said.</p><p>“Can you help?” John asked. Rowan looked serious and topped up John's drink.</p><p>“Yes, I can. Firstly, I need to make you remember what happened. That's not beautiful but it's needed to be done. Afterwards, I'll show you how to shield yourself, Sherlock and your flat. You need to ensure that Francis works with us, too. Otherwise it won't work. Also, I have never done it with a werewolf before.” Rowan looked excited.</p><p>“Francis agrees. You can talk to him if you want?” Francis joined in and shared his feelings with Rowan. He also asked after Tepes.</p><p>“He is around somewhere. I am sure you will see him soon.” Francis was pleased and let John take over again.</p><p>“John? Rowan?” There was Sherlock in the great hall.</p><p>“In here!” Rowan called out and soon enough Sherlock joined them. He was given a drink, too.</p><p>“Sorry, it took me so long. Did you tell him, John?” He asked looking between them.</p><p>“Yes, I did. Francis, too.” Rowan looked at Sherlock and told him about Moriarty.</p><p>“Unfortunately, it makes sense.” He said.</p><p>“I would like to have a look at John right now if you are willing?” John just nodded. He would do anything.</p><p>“Sherlock, you can go and roam the castle but don't leave it. There are wolves protecting the area and they may join you. You should be able to talk to them. Just try your luck.” Rowan stood and John followed him after having pecked a kiss on Sherlock's nose.</p><p>“Dismissed.” Sherlock murmured but understood. He would only distract Rowan. He finished his drink and was soon joined by Tepes who at once jumped on his lap purring at him.</p><p>“There you are. Francis misses you.” Tepes purred even louder.</p><p>“Show me around?” Tepes jumped off his lap and Sherlock followed the cat through all the rooms. Finally, he decided to get their luggage out of the car which was surrounded by a bunch of wolves. Sherlock stood on the spot when all of them turned their heads. He approached very slowly and gently mumbled to them. They all perked their ears but didn't look threatening. One of them came closer and Sherlock went down on his knees.</p><p>“I was told you were here. Do you want me to go inside? I will do so right away but I need our luggage. It's in the car.” The wolves kept circling the car and him while he unloaded their bags. Inside his head appeared a picture of John being sent by one of the wolves.</p><p>“Yes, he is a werewolf and he is my mate.” A wave of interest and curiosity washed over Sherlock and he smiled.</p><p>“I am sure he will spend some time with you when he is done with Rowan. Or Rowan is done with him.” Sherlock carried everything upstairs into their room. Some of the wolves stayed outside and some followed him into the castle and upstairs.</p><p>“How many of you are there?” Sherlock asked and a picture of a rather big pack popped up.</p><p>“I see.” Sherlock said. He decided to return to the library. Rowan had taken John somewhere else. By now, Sherlock was quite a bit hungry and he looked for a kitchen. Since Rowan had invited them and would also see Andrew with Sveta, he should have supplies for humans.</p><p>Sherlock knew about old castles and their different rooms, that's why he found the kitchen rather quickly. There was a huge wine fridge as well as a normal fridge. He got out a snack and devoured it right there.<br/>He needed to wait for another hour in the library until John returned with Rowan. He looked both tired and excited.</p><p>“John is a natural. You won't have to worry for long, Sherlock. And I see you have found the kitchen.” He grinned.</p><p>“I was hungry. I am sorry if I intruded.” Sherlock said.</p><p>“No, don't be stupid. Have you talked to my wolves?” He curiously asked.</p><p>“Sort of. I didn't really talk but we exchanged pictures. I don't know how to describe it.”</p><p>“Talking to them needs time but that's something, too. What did they want to know?”</p><p>“They asked about John. I asked about their pack. They were friendly, very much so.” Rowan looked pleased.</p><p>“What about dinner? I bet you are hungry?”</p><p>“God, yes. Thanks.” John quickly stood.</p><p>“Well, I am afraid you need to prepare it yourself. Feel free to take and use everything. I will join you later.” He left them alone and Sherlock looked at John.</p><p>“Don't worry. I will cook for you. Come on, I already found the kitchen. You can sit and watch or tell me what to do.” John followed Sherlock and chose their dinner. Sherlock started and only rarely John had to correct him. Finally, he had created something nice and hearty and John dug in. Sherlock ate, too, and soon Rowan came back with a mug of heated blood.</p><p>“I wondered if we can get up on the roof to look over the landscape?” Sherlock suddenly asked.</p><p>“Yes, sure. We can have a drink up there. I actually have lounge furniture brought up.” John grinned.</p><p>“Sounds nice.” He said and Rowan just nodded. He led them upstairs and there even was a pool.</p><p>“This is amazing.” Sherlock liked it a lot.</p><p>“Feel free at any time. I need some more time with John anyway until he is ready to use his powers.” They sat there for quite a while until John almost fell asleep and Sherlock had to drag him downstairs into their room. Rowan smiled and so did Sherlock. They spend a quiet night and the following morning Sherlock prepared breakfast.</p><p>***</p><p>John was with Rowan for several hours already when Sherlock finally got bored. He had examined every single room in the castle except Rowan's bedroom. Now he stood outside again and slowly stepped over the wooden bridge leading into the woods. Several wolves circled him and tried to move him back inside but he didn't. One of them ran back to get help but several of the pack followed Sherlock.</p><p>He walked and walked and didn't get tired. He didn't even wonder why and where he was going. Finally, he climbed on another hill. A waterfall cascaded down the side and it was eerily beautiful. Sherlock stood close to the water and looked at it until a voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“There you are. Finally, we meet. Turn around and look at me.” A cheery voice said behind him. Sherlock turned and woke. His eyes widened when he realised where he was. He stumbled back and leant against the rocks behind him. Only then he looked at the shorter man.</p><p>“You are him.” He just said. The dark-haired man smiled pleasantly.</p><p>“Moriarty. Hi!” He even waved. Sherlock wondered if he would die alone up here in the Romanian mountains.</p><p>“What do you want?” Sherlock asked but Moriarty just shrugged.</p><p>“I am just curious.” It was all he said. But he came closer. Sherlock watched him but had nowhere to go. A few steps and he stood right in front of him. They locked eyes and Moriarty tilted his head while invading Sherlock's brain. Sherlock felt him poking around and sometimes he made noises.</p><p>Sherlock felt dizzy and a bit sick. He had to lean against the rocks for support. Only then Moriarty started to touch him, too. Not in a sexual way but just poking here and there, feeling the structure of his hair, or tweaking into his skin.</p><p>“Hm, I expected a bit more. But anyway, time to die.” He grinned like a maniac and he probably was.</p><p>“Why do you have to kill me?” Sherlock quietly asked.</p><p>“Why not?” Moriarty replied. Suddenly he just grabbed Sherlock and pulled him closer to the waterfall. In seconds his hair and face were all wet.</p><p>“Stop that!” A voice boomed behind them. Both Sherlock and Moriarty turned their heads. Sherlock was grateful. And scared. There was John walking up to them. Alone. Without Rowan.</p><p>Moriarty's hand clawed into his hair and pulled him against his body. Sherlock's hands came up but he couldn't do anything. He was forced on his knees and they were dangerously close to the edge.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?” Moriarty laughed out loud staring at John.</p><p>“I will kill you to save my mate.” John answered. Sherlock's fingers touched Moriarty's cold hand. His head hurt again. It felt as if the cold seeped into his brain and also numbed it. Him.</p><p>John made a few steps and Moriarty forced Sherlock forward and half over the edge. His breath hitched. The only thing that held him back from falling into nothing was Moriarty.</p><p>“You are strong...” Moriarty sounded surprised.</p><p>“I am.” John was close now. Sherlock could smell him. He could feel Francis' presence who held back and who also was full of trust. Sherlock could feel Moriarty's power rise to an extent that made him whimper helplessly. Snot ran out of his nose and saliva trickled from his mouth.</p><p>“Look at him. He is weak. You don't need him. He is of no use.” Moriarty said and wildly shook Sherlock. His knees hurt while they scratched over the hard and stony ground. Earth crunched beneath him when parts of the edge crumbled into the nothing below.<br/>John didn't react to that. But he did something because now Moriarty groaned and the fingers in Sherlock's hair tightened painfully.</p><p>“I imagined this to end differently but life never ends to surprise me.” He shook his head and simply pushed Sherlock over the edge. He screamed but the noise was barely heard.</p><p>***</p><p>John attacked Moriarty.</p><p>Bright blue flashes emitted from John's fingertips and hit the sorcerer. And John didn't let go. He felt him fight back but somehow it didn't touch him. He used all his anger and pain and hurt and channelled them. And then he pushed him over the edge, as well.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock fell. His body turned during the fall. Waterdrops rushed over him and he never stopped screaming. His arms and legs wildly flailed and in a faraway place of his mind palace, he wondered about the depths of the ridge.</p><p>He noticed something fall by him. It passed him very quickly. How could that be possible? And how was he still falling?</p><p>***</p><p>John looked over the edge. He was panting. He was in pain. But he had done it. He fell on his knees and it hurt. He reached out and his hand hovered over nothing. He stared down and pulled up more power. Francis gladly provided everything he could. Slowly he lifted his arm. It shook and the pain increased but he never stopped.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock suddenly felt the pull. Upwards. He once had parachuted while doing some stupid leg-work for his older brother. It almost felt the same, only much, much slower and in the opposite direction. He tore his eyes open and stopped screaming. His limbs stopped flailing around and he looked, really looked.</p><p>He realised he very slowly floated upwards. Luckily, his eyes were directed towards the sky and not into the depths below. He swallowed and turned his head a bit to be shielded from the rushing waterfall.</p><p>He was soaked and he was cold. His hair hung from his head and his teeth started to shatter. The shock started to inflict him. He panted and had to concentrate hard on not panicking.</p><p>Above him, the edge got closer. The edge on which John knelt with both his arms over it.</p><p>John. John was still alive? What was he doing?</p><p>His body turned and floated over the edge. There was earth beneath him and he dropped not very gently. Air was pressed out of his lungs and he groaned and rolled closer to the rocks. He closed his eyes.</p><p>John crawled away from the edge. He was weak but made it to Sherlock's side. He gently touched him and they locked eyes. Sherlock smiled and he wanted to say something but was too weak. His eyes drooped and the image of John became blurry.</p><p>***</p><p>John's head hung low but still, he managed to check Sherlock for broken bones or any other injuries. But there were none. He was simply soaked and cold.</p><p>He moved him into a sitting position and slung him over his shoulder. He groaned loudly when standing up. His knees cracked when he straightened his legs and slowly turned around to walk back to the safety of Rowan's castle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>